Jeffrey: El Cazador De Demonios
by Castiel-Winchi
Summary: Jeffrey descubre que tiene habilidades sobrenaturales a temprana edad y con ayuda de su padre, sus amigos y un viejo cazador intentaran salvar a su pueblo del ataque de diversas criaturas sobrenaturales comandadas por DRACULA..CONTENIDO APTO PARA TODOS.
1. El chico de la profecia

En medianoche, una pareja de adolescentes allanan una escuela secundaria con ningún otro propósito más que acostarse. No obstante la rubia comienza a manifestar una incomodidad por lo aterrador que es el lugar.

" ¿Estudias aquí? Este lugar es realmente horrible, no se como puedes soportarlo"

"Es por que estas tu" dijo el chico besándola, pero ella lo despego de sus labios

"Pero y ¿si alguien viene?"Entonces ella es apaciguada por su novio quien la convence de que están solos.

" ¿Seguro?"

"Por supuesto"

"Bien" dijo acariciándolo, Acto seguido la chica más confiada se transforma en un vampiro y muerde al chico, matándolo en pocos instantes.

Al día siguiente Jeffrey tiene terribles pesadillas sobre vampiros, monstruos y otras cosas, el comienza a gritar hasta que es despertado por su padre.

"Tranquilo cariño, fue solo una pesadilla" dijo Leo abrazando a su hijo de apenas 11 años de edad quien sudaba del miedo.

"Fue terrible papa, había monstruos y ellos querían comerme y…"

"Tranquilo los monstruos no existen, ya hemos hablado de ello Jeff"

"Lo se, pero no se por que tengo estas pesadillas son muy feas"

"Seguramente te quedaste hasta tarde viendo alguna película" dijo Leo mientras le acariciaba el pelo a su hijo para calmarlo un poco mas, pues el tampoco entendía lo que estaba pasando con el.

"Bien, será mejor que te des prisa a vestirte o llegaremos tarde a tu primer día de escuela" afirmo Leo mientras se levantaba de la cama y salía de la habitación, Jeffrey dejo caer su cabeza sobre la cama y se cubrió con la almohada en señal de pereza, entonces Leo asomo la cabeza por la puerta.

"Es enserio Jeffrey" advirtió y el niño se dirigió rápidamente a bañarse, mientras tanto Leo preparaba el desayuno y unos minutos después el niño bajo cambiado, peinado y feliz a desayunar, mar tarde Leo lo lleva a su primer día de clases en la escuela secundaria de MistycFalls y como todo padre no pudo evitar darle consejos.

"Tu solo relájate e intenta concentrarte en las clases, si te sientes enfermo dile al orientador para que me llame y venga por ti o llámame a la tienda desde tu celular y si…" fue interrumpido Leo.

"Tranquilo Papa, estaré bien solo es la escuela"

"Jeff has sido promovido 1 año, estarás con chicos mas grandes que tu y estudiaras cosas mas difíciles" explico Leo

"No te preocupes por mi papa, estaré bien" dijo Jeffrey dándole un beso de despedida para después salir del auto.

"Pórtate bien" dijo Leo mientras arrancaba su auto, en su interior el quería quedarse y apoyar a su hijo en la entrevista con el director pero por otra parte sabia que debía dejar crecer a su pequeño, Jeffrey por su parte suspiro fuertemente para alejar los nervios y camino rápidamente al interior de la escuela, en el camino un chico en patineta lo vio y se sorprendió tanto de lo pequeño que era que se estrello contra un barandal, en eso una chica pelirroja se acerco a ayudarlo.

"Xander estas bien?"

"Si, si es solo que.. ¿Viste a ese niño? Me parece demasiado pequeño para estar aquí" luego comenzaron a caminar al interior del lugar.

"Si lo he visto pero estoy segura que viene a secundaria, no te preocupes por eso y dime que tal te va con calculo"

"Estoy perdido, podrías ayudarme a estudiar"

"Claro, podríamos hacerlo en el almuerzo"

"Gracias Willow" en eso otro chico se acerco a ellos

"Escucharon la nueva, ha llegado un nuevo chico que ha sido promovido un año dicen que es un genio" dijo con exageración mientras caminaba con los chicos al salón

Mientras tanto Jeffrey estaba en el despacho del director intentando simpatizar con el hombre quien al ver su expediente de calificaciones quedo sorprendido.

"Bueno, debes ser uno de los mejores estudiantes que hemos tenido en esta escuela, si no es que eres el mejor de la historia"

"Se lo agradezco señor, pero vera yo"

"No te preocupes Jeffrey, en esta escuela no te exigiremos que sigas con estas calificaciones, no te presionaremos de ninguna manera" dijo mientras rompía la copia del expediente ante los ojos incrédulos del niño, pues le quedaba claro que el hombre no sabia escuchar y solo estaba dándole la bienvenida.

"Si tienes algún problema, siempre puedes venir ha hablar conmigo" dijo amablemente el director.

"Gracias señor, lo tendré en mente"

"Bien, solo me queda decirte… BUIENVENIDO A TU NUEVO HOGAR" termino dándole la mano a Jeffrey quien sonrió amablemente, cuando Jeffrey deja el despacho se tropieza accidentalmente con otro estudiante, dejando caer todo el contenido de su mochila al suelo. Xander lo ve y lo ayuda a recoger todo.

"Son unos idiotas, no te preocupes solo pasa una o 2 veces"

"Gracias" susurro tímidamente Jeffrey

" ¿Eres nuevo por aquí verdad?"

"Hem si me promovieron, soy Jeffrey"

"Xander" acto seguido de un apretón de manos, luego la campana sonó y Jeffrey se apresuro a guardar todo.

"Lo siento, debo irme no quiero llegar tarde, nos vemos" dijo Jeffrey mientras salía corriendo por el pasillo, dejando olvidada una navaja en el suelo, Xander la recoge y le grita para que regrese por ella.

"Oye amigo creo que olvidaste tu… navaja" pero el ya se ha marchado, a si que la guarda en su mochila y se dirige a su clase también.

Cuando Jeffrey entra a salón es examinado de cabeza a pies por todos, a pesar de tener una estatura mayor que la de muchos su cara denotaba su edad, su profesor quedo sorprendido cuando leyó la hoja que el director envió.

"Bien chicos démosle la bienvenida a Eric Benson"

"Jeffrey" susurro el chico en la oreja del profesor.

"Perdón, Jeffrey el es un estudiante promovido del 5to grado, hay algo que puedas decirnos acerca de ti? "

"Hem bueno tengo 11 años, soy una rata de laboratorio y soy fan de Freddy Krueger desde los 3" dijo con ironía y la clase completa comenzó a reír, luego el maestro le indico el asiento de adelante del escritorio, pues como era de suponerse nadie se sentaba ahí. Jeffrey sorprendió a la mayoría de sus compañeros e incluso a sus profesores pues sus participaciones en las clases eran muy buenas, lo cual también provocaba el descontento en muchos, Jeffrey lo noto cuando intento socializar en el descanso y nadie le hizo caso, incluso uno de ellos se atrevió a llamarlo

"Fenómeno y Nerd"

Pero cuando Jeffrey estaba por responderle una voz femenina y presuntuosa comenzó a defenderlo.

"No será que le tienes envidia perdedor?, por que el es un supernerd y tu no eres nada?" dijo la mujer y el chico salió corriendo despavorido.

"Gracias, de verdad muchas gracias" dijo tímidamente Jeffrey y la chica le sonrió amablemente-

"Soy cordelia"

"Jeffrey" otro apretón de manos se dio entre ellos.

"Se quien eres amigo, eres famoso en este lugar"

"O, ¿es enserio?"

"Si, cada cuando crees que llega un niño supe inteligente a este lugar"

"Lo tomare como un cumplido"

"Puedes quedarte conmigo, siempre y cuando pases las pruebas"

" ¿Pruebas?"

"Si, como eres supergenio puedes saltarte el escrito, veamos… ¿Melissa Joan Hart?"

"Linda, pero tendría que teñirse el pelo"

"Gel para cabello o cera?"

"Cera, el gel saca caspa y otras cosas"

"Frapuccino"

"No me dejan tomar mucho"

"Mmm, no estuvo tan bien pero pasaste ¡"

"Uf que alivio" dijo Jeff con ironía, en eso llegaron al bebedero donde una tímida chica estaba bebiendo.

"Willow, que bonito vestido, seguro atraerás a muchos chicos ¿terminaste?" dijo Cordelia groseramente y la chica pelirroja salió corriendo de ahí.

"Una vez que identificas a los perdedores, puedes alejarte de ellos, es mas por que no vienes al bronze esta noche y te presento a todos"

"En donde queda eso?"

"Es el lugar de moda, es nuevo... esta en la parte fea de la ciudad"

"Intentare ir" Jeffrey se sentía incomodo de estar con ella pues la forma en la que trato a esa pobre chica no fue la correcta, entonces busco una excusa para irse.

"Oye donde esta la biblioteca, debo ir por mis libros"

"Oug, sigue por todo este pasillo, vuelta a la derecha y la puerta fea, ahí es"

"Ok gracias, te veo después" dijo Jeffrey mientras corría por el pasillo y dejaba a Cordelia con la boca abierta.

"Esta bien, nos veremos en el gimnasio" alcanzo a gritarle.

Dentro de la biblioteca, Jeffrey queda sorprendido por lo grande y lo lúgubre que era, en eso un señor aparece en su espalda.

"Soy el Señor Giles, en que puedo ayudarte"

"Hola, soy Jeffrey Benson soy nuevo y necesito unos libros"

Giles lo ubico inmediatamente, pues su mirada y el cabello eran idénticos al de John y el apellido era el de Leo, entonces supuso que Leo le había dicho la verdad de su nacimiento y de las criaturas sobrenaturales.

"Se exactamente lo que vino a buscar" dijo con entusiasmo mientras colocaba un libro en el mostrador, en cuya página principal se puede leer la palabra "Vampiro"

"¿Por qué me da eso?" pregunto Jeffrey con miedo pues eso le recordaba las terribles pesadillas que había tenido .

"Yo sabia que algún día vendrías, es tu destino… pero déjame buscar algunos libros mas que pueden servirte" dijo Giles volteando al estante, pero un Jeffrey sorprendido se apresuro a salir de allí, el saco su teléfono celular y le marco a Leo con miedo en su voz.

"Papa, puedes venir por mi?"

"Que pasa pequeño? Estas bien?"

"Tengo miedo papa, el hombre de la biblioteca me dio un libro de vampiros y dijo algo de mi destino y muchas cosas mas"

Leo comenzó a preocuparse pues lo mas probable era que ese hombre haya descubierto la identidad de Jeffrey y quisiera revelársela, lo cual no era bueno para su hijo.

"Tranquilo Jeffrey, cerrare la tienda e iré por ti" colgando bruscamente, mientras tanto la llegada de Jeffrey es el tema del momento y todos están criticando eso.

"Dicen que su padre es rico y por eso lo trajeron aquí"

"A mi me contaron que es un fenómeno, además que tipo de nombre es Jeffrey suena tan poca cosa" dijo una chica mientras abría su casillero y para sorpresa el cuerpo un chico salió de el, ella y sus amigos gritaron de terror.

Mientras tanto Jeffrey se calmo un poco y siguió caminando entonces se encontró con la pelirroja que Cordelia había humillado antes y se acerco a ella.

"Eres Willow verdad?"

La chica quien estaba comiendo se limpio la boca rápidamente y le dijo con miedo"Te estoy estorbando"

"Por que no empezamos con ¡Hola soy Jeffrey¡"

"Necesitas algo?"

"Bueno e oído que eres la chica mas inteligente del lugar y me gustaría que me dejaras estar contigo"

"Pero ¿Qué pasa con grupo? Además no estabas con Cordelia?"

"Ellos me odian y Cordelia ha sido muy linda conmigo pero no es mi estilo, además puedo estar con ambas"

"No lo creo"

En eso Xander y su amigo Jesse McNally se encuentran con ellos.

" ¿Como están amigos?"

"Hola chicos, el es Jeffrey" dijo Willow con emoción

"Lo se Jeffrey y yo somos viejos amigos, estuvimos juntos en tempos pasados y ahora nos hemos reencontrado" explico Xander con sarcasmo provocando la risa del niño.

"Ho, por cierto olvidaste tu navaja hace un rato" dijo entregándosela a Jeffrey quien alega que es un método de defensa personal.

"Oug, gracias es algo que mi papa quiere que tenga ya saben para protegerme"

"Jeffrey quiere ser nuestro amigo" explico Willow

"Considéralo un hecho" respondió Xander y Jesse interrumpió.

"Tienes algo oscuro y peligroso que quieras que publiquemos?" le pregunto a Jeffrey quien no capto el doble sentido de la frase.

"Vaya parece que todos quieren saber de mi"

"Bromeas amigo?, eres la noticia del año" dijo Jesse en eso Cordelia aparece para recoger a Jeffrey y con una impactante noticia.

"Jeffrey, estos perdedores te están molestando?"

"El quiere que le ayude a estudiar" interrumpió Willow

"Como sea, te estaba buscando para decirte que las clases han sido canceladas debido a la muerte de un chico, encontrado en el casillero de Aura"

"Por dios, estas segura?" pregunto Willow

"Claro que si la misma Aura me lo dijo"

"Un chico muerto?, tenia alguna marca?" pregunto Jeffrey pues su sentido arácnido le indicaba que pasaba algo malo, pero esa pregunta asusto a Cordelia.

"Que pervertido, como voy a saberlo" respondió mientras se iba

Mientras tanto Leo iba llegando a la escuela y se preocupo al ver la patrulla estacionada afuera, entro con rapidez y logro escuchar el rumor del chico muerto su primer pensamiento fue que se trataba de Jeffrey, entonces se ve forzado a ir a los vestidores y examinar el cuerpo, que resulta ser el mismo chico que la vampiresa mató en la noche anterior, su corazón volvió a latir normalmente al comprobar que no era su hijo, pero su cerebro formulo una teoría.

"El sujeto que asusto a Jeffrey podría ser el vampiro que asesino a este chico y tal vez por eso sepa la profecía del destino de Jeffrey" entonces Leo decide ir a la biblioteca para enfrentarse al sujeto y se sorprende al ver quien es.

"Giles? Eres tu?"

"Leo, pero que sorpresa nunca creí volver a verte" dijo mientras lo abrazaba

"Eso mismo pensé yo" dijo Leo separándose del abrazo.

"Que te trae por aquí?"

"Vine a que me expliques, ¿Por qué le diste ese libro a mi hijo?"

"Pensé que venia a buscar el libro, considerando lo que esta pasando por aquí pensé que quería saber mas acerca de su destino"

"Giles el no sabe nada de eso"

" ¿Que? ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste Leo?" pregunto con enojo.

"Por que se lo prometí a John, o no recuerdas que prometí protegerlo siempre y ser un buen padre para el"

"Ser un buen padre es mentirle Leo?"

"Lo hago por su bien, Giles es solo un niño el no esta preparado para hacer esto" explico Leo, en eso Jeffrey entro y al ver la aparente discusión entre su padre y el bibliotecario se escondió detrás de los estantes de los libros.

"Se que es solo un niño, pero lo necesitaremos para vencer el mal que vendrá Leo"

" ¿Qué mal?" pregunto con preocupación

"Los vampiros se están reuniendo en este pueblo, están buscando a tu hijo para matarlo y a si poder liberar algo muy poderoso, según las profecías es un mal muy que abrirá la boca del infierno"

"La boca del infierno?, pero creí que nadie sabia donde esta"

"Esta aquí Leo, justo debajo de nosotros"

"¿Estas seguro?"

"Mis cálculos no se equivocan, estamos sobre ella y no podemos permitir que se abra es por eso que necesitamos a tu hijo, es el único con poder para salvarnos"

En eso una risita nerviosa se escucho en el lugar y Jeffrey salió de entre los muebles con un aspecto confundido lo cual le indico a Leo que el había escuchado todo

"Jeffrey ¿Qué has escuchado?"

"Me mentiste, no soy normal" grito con enojo el niño

"Hijo, cálmate déjame explicarte"

"No hay nada que explicar Papa, todo lo que esta pasando es mi culpa... Voy a morir" dijo Jeffrey mientras cubría su rostro y comenzaba a llorar

Leo se acerco a el y lo enrollo en un abrazo.

"Shsh, tranquilo hijo todo estará bien, no vas a morir yo voy a cuidarte"

" ¿Qué cosa soy?" pregunto entre sollozos

"Eres mi hijo, es lo único que importa lo demás te lo explicare en casa" dijo Leo mientras sacaba a Jeffrey de la biblioteca dejando a Giles solo en el lugar o al menos eso pensaban pues Xander apareció tras los estantes y al igual que Jeffrey escucho parte de la conversación y quedo sorprendido.

Cuando llegaron a casa Jeffrey se fue a su habitación a llorar de lo confundido que estaba, Leo pensó en darle espacio pero cuando pasaron 2 horas y el niño seguía llorando decidido hablar con el, entro a la habitación y se recostó junto a su hijo enrollando sus brazos en su cuello para intentar consolarlo.

"¿Por qué tengo que ser yo?" pregunto Jeffrey entre sollozos, Leo no tenia una respuesta clara para esa pregunta pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo, a si que levanto al niño de la cama y lo sentó sobre sus rodillas.

"Por que eres especial Jeffrey"

"No quiero serlo, solo quiero ser como los demás, tener una vida feliz"

"Lo se bebe, lo se y vas a lograrlo, no debes permitir que estas cosas se interpongan en tu camino, debes luchar por tus sueños"

"Pero y si fallo y ellos me asesinan?"

"El mal es poderoso lo se por experiencia, pero la luz hijo es mas grande que nada y tu eres luz enviada para acabar con ellos, además no estarás solo yo voy a ayudarte"

" ¿Cómo podrías hacerlo tu?"

"En el pasado yo fui un cazador, era de los mejores asesinando a esas cosas pero cuando tu naciste me retire para cuidarte y compre la tienda de magia"

"¿y no te asustaba hacerlo?"

"Siempre, pero aprendí a controlar mi miedo"

"Ojala yo también pudiera hacerlo"

"Yo te enseñare eso y muchas cosas mas, todo estará bien Jeff" dijo mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente y Jeffrey sollozo.

"Lo prometes?"

"Lo prometo"

A si se mantuvieron durante unos segundos hasta que Jeffrey miro el reloj y recordó que se vería con Cordy en una fiesta, entonces se limpio las lágrimas rápidamente.

"Papa, me invitaron a una fiesta puedo ir?"

"No te parece que es muy noche para una fiesta?"

"Papa por favor, llegare temprano solo quiero conocer amigos"

Leo lo pensó por algunos segundos pues no le hacia gracia la hora que era pero entendió que Jeffrey estaba creciendo y necesitaba un poco mas de libertad.

"Esta bien, pero con 3 condiciones"

"Cuales?"

"Vas a dejar que te lleve y que te recoja a las 12 y vas a terminar tu tarea primero, tenemos un trato?"

"Trato, pero me dejas en la esquina y no tengo tarea a si que vámonos" dijo Jeff mientras corría al auto, Leo sonreía de ver feliz a su hijo y cumplió su palabra lo dejo en la esquina, en ruta a su primera visita al Bronze Jeffrey se encuentra con un misterioso y apuesto chico al cual golpea y deja en el suelo.

" ¿Quien eres?"

"Tranquilo amiguito, se lo que piensas pero no muerdo" dijo enseñándole los dientes, luego se levanto y se acomodo el saco que traía.

"Perdón, es solo que no hablo con extraños"

"Está bien, solo vine a advertirte"

"¿Advertirme que?"

"Estas viviendo en la Boca del Infierno la cual está a punto de ser abierta"

"Escuche rumores, pero como lo sabes"

"Solo lo se, es importante que te cuides la cosecha esta por llegar"

"¿La cosecha? ¿Que es eso?"

"No tengo mucho tiempo, a pesar de que seas solo un niño sigues siendo el elegido y ellos vendrán por ti, ten mucho cuidado" dijo arrojándole una caja de plata y desapareciendo entre las sombras, Jeffrey no entendía nada de lo que había dicho el chico y cuando abrió la caja descubrió que era solo una cruz común a si que la volvió a guardar, luego entro al bronze donde se encuentra con Willow en la barra.

"Willow, que sorpresa verte aquí"

"Hola Jeffrey, supe que te pusiste mal hace rato ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Oug, bien estoy bien gracias y tu como estas?"

Willow suspiro duramente y miro a un chico que claramente le atraía

"Como siempre, tratando de vivir mi sueño de adolescente y esperando a Xander"

Jeffrey noto lo que le pasaba a Willow con el chico entonces se sentó junto a ella.

"Supongo que ese chico es quien te tiene a si, pero según mi filosofía… quieres oír mi filosofía?" pregunto con ironía y Willow asintió con la cabeza.

"Debemos ser mas abiertos y flexibles con las personas, ya sabes vivir el momento pues uno nunca sabe cuando morirá" explico Jeffrey y en ese momento alcanza a ver a Giles en el segundo piso haciéndole señas para que suba.

"Ahora regreso Willow"

"No te preocupes, no tienes que hacerlo"

"Dije que regresare" dijo Jeff haciendo una pataleta y subiendo a encontrarse con Giles pero en el camino una chica le hablo.

"Eres Jeffrey verdad?"

"Si y tu?"

"Soy Buffy, es un gusto conocerte, Cordy me hablo de ti"

"Oug hablando de ella, la has visto? "

"Llegara un poco tarde pero puedes quedarte conmigo un rato"

"Me gustaría pero tengo que hacer unas cosas"

"Bueno al menos un baile, por favor"

"Seguro" dijo Jeffrey mientras era tomado de la mano por Buffy he iban a la pista para bailar living dead Girl, Willow por su parte decidió seguir su consejo y fue a hablar con el chico, cuando la canción termino Jeffrey se despidió rápidamente de Buffy y corrió a ver a Giles.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto Jeffrey con ironía

"Te estaba buscando"

"Oug, claro fui un maleducado no te agradecí por arruinar mi vida y asustarme" dijo con ironía.

"Vine a disculparme, fue imprudente contigo Jeffrey, lo lamento mucho"

"No te preocupes yo solo bromeaba contigo, además soy como un superhéroe o no?"

"Siempre eres tan sarcástico?" pregunto Giles

"te acostumbraras, pero dime que sabes de la cosecha?"

La piel de Giles se estremeció al escuchar esa palabra, pues por lo poco que sabia era un augurio de muerte,"Donde escuchaste eso?"

"Me lo dijo un sujeto en la esquina"

" ¿Qué sujeto?"

"Uno muy alto, fuerte y aburrido"

"Jeffrey lo que estas diciendo no es nada bueno, la cosecha es un símbolo de muerte y te das cuenta que el hombre que te dijo esto podría ser un vampiro"

"Como voy a saberlo, nunca he visto a ninguno.. Soy nuevo en esto recuerdas?"

" Debes aprender a perfeccionar sus habilidades para sentir la presencia de vampiros en cualquier lugar"

Pero la Jeffrey reconoce a uno fácilmente por la forma "primitiva" de vestirse, y por si fuera poco el vampiro resulta haber elegido a Willow como su víctima.

"¿Qué esta haciendo ella con el?" pregunto Giles

"Esta viviendo el momento, ash yo y mi bocota" dijo Jeffrey mientras se apresuraba a alcanzarla.

"Llama a mi papa, yo los seguiré"

"Jeffrey es peligroso, no tienes experiencia no deberías ir solo"

"Confía en mi, se que hacer" Jeffrey corre alcanzarlos, mientras se alegra de solo enfrentarse a un vampiro. En ese mismo momento se le ve a Jesse hablando con la vampiresa rubia quien se presenta como Darla. Mientras que Jeffrey se topa con Xander en la calle.

"Xander por favor dime que has visto a Willow"

"No pero que pasa con ella"

"Se fue con un chico, creo que esta en problemas"

"Willow? Con un chico?"

"Si debo hallarla"

"Claro, por que debes asesinar al vampiro o no?"

Jeffrey se sorprendo al escuchar esas palabras y alzo sus manos en forma de pataleta.

"Acaso todos sabían que yo soy el Elegido, lo publicaron en el periódico o que?"

"Espera estas diciendo que realmente crees que eres el elegido?"

"Xander no tenemos tiempo para esto debemos hallar a Willow"

Jeffrey y Xander corren a buscarla, mientras tanto bajo las calles del pueblo, un vampiro que se hace llamar" El Maestro" es despertado por vampiros menores de un largo sueño para preparar la Cosecha ya que es el primer paso de la liberación del vampiro supremo "DRACULA".

Mientras tanto el nuevo conocido de Willow la lleva a una cripta en un cementerio, con la excusa de que es un atajo a casa, Willow se asusta al ver el cadáver de una persona y comienza a gritar por ayuda pero nadie la escucha en eso donde la vampiresa rubia y llega con Jesse "mordido" e intenta atacar a Willow, pero Jeffrey y Xander llegan a la tumba.

"Vaya, es un bonito lugar pero unos cojines y una tele lo harían mas vivo" exclamo Jeffrey con sarcasmo.

"¿Quién eres tu?" pregunto la vampira

"Quieres decir que no me conoces, uf que alivio por que el mantener una identidad secreta en este pueblo es muy difícil"

"Nos vamos ahora verdad Jeff" pregunto Xander con terror en su voz.

"Aun no" dijo un vampiro

"Podemos hacerlo por las buenas o … en realidad solo hay una forma de hacerlo"

"Me parece bien, tiene mucho que no me como a un niño" dijo la rubia.

"Estas segura? Habrá mucha violencia, palabras mayores y acción solo para adultos" en eso el vampiro que llevo a Willow ataca a Jeffrey quien saca una estaca de su manga y se la clava en el corazón haciéndolo cenizas en segundos.

"Xander ya váyanse"

"No llegaran muy lejos" dijo la vampira mientras atacaba a Jeffrey quien logro derribarla, en ese momento fue consciente de que tenia fuerza para pelear con las criaturas y su miedo desapareció y siguió golpeándola.

Mientras tanto Xander y Willow ayudan a Jesse, a huir pero pronto se ven rodeados por 2 vampiros mas, mientras tanto Jeffrey continúa en la lucha con la vampira,"¿querías saber quien soy?" dijo con sarcasmo pero en eso Luke, un sirviente del maestro aparece por detrás y lo toma del cuello.

"No me importa quien eres" exclamo mientras lo arrojaba contra la pared, luego recoge a la vampira le ordena que vaya por los otros chicos.

"Luke, cuidado es fuerte" grito Darla mientras salía de la tumba, en eso Jeffrey se levanta he intenta apuñalar al vampiro pero este le rompe la estaca y lo lanza contra una tumba mientras recita una de sus frases de relleno, acto seguido se prepara para morderlo.

**CONTINUARA**


	2. La Cosecha

Luke intenta morder a Jeffrey pero no lo hace pues al tocar la cruz que el niño llevaba colgada comenzó a quemarse a si que huyo.

Cuando Jeffrey se levanta del suelo el vampiro se ha ido, el escucha los gritos de Willow y sale corriendo del mausoleo, un vampiro intenta atacarlo pero Jeffrey lo asesina fácilmente quedando sorprendido por el poder que posee, en eso se escucha el grito de Leo llamando a Jeffrey y este le indica con su grito donde está, Leo llega corriendo y le da un fuerte abrazo a su hijo.

"Jeffrey, no debiste venir solo, pudo pasarte algo"

"Papa, fue asombroso pude pelear con esas cosas como si fuera un ninja, fue.."

"Después hablaremos de eso, ahora debemos hallar a tus amigos"

"Ayúdennos" se escucho que Willow gritaba, entonces Leo y Jeffrey corrieron hacia ellos, Xander estaba débil en el suelo.

"¿Están bien?" pregunto Leo

"Si, pero la mujer rubia se ha llevado a Jesse, eran demasiados no pudimos detenerlos" explico Willow con terror en su voz, Leo se levanto del suelo y observo alrededor buscando alguna señal del chico pero no hubo nada.

"No podemos hacer nada ahora, vayamos a la escuela... Creo que debemos hablar" dijo Leo ayudando a caminar a Xander.

Mientras Luke y Darla bajaron para entregar a Jesse al maestro, pero este molesto al ver que Darla ya lo había mordido y amenaza con matarla, pero ella le informa al Maestro todo lo ocurrido.

"Lo siento señor, teníamos mas ofrendas pero hubo un problema, una niño apareció"

"Un niño?"

" Ese niño tiene una increíble fuerza para su edad, no es normal mi señor" exclamo Luke

"Señor, cabe la posibilidad de que" fue interrumpido el vampiro.

"La posibilidad de que sea el Elegido, ¿Tienes alguna prueba?"

" Sólo que luchó conmigo y sigue vivo"

" Ésa es prueba suficiente."

"Pero es imposible, como pudo nacer sin que supiéramos"

"Eso ya no importa, el ya esta aquí"

" No debemos permitir que interfiera con la cosecha."

" Nunca permitiría eso, no te preocupes. El es solo un niño y pienso que vendrá a nosotros, tenemos algo que el quiere y seguramente vendrá por el"

"Tal vez"

" Te consideraba solamente una comida más, muchacho."

"Por favor déjeme ir" rogo el chico

" Felicidades, acabas de ser ascendido... a CARNADA " dijo el maestro con calma dando a entender el usar a Jesse como cebo.

En la biblioteca, Giles explica todo lo que sabe a Jeffrey, Xander y a Willow

"Este mundo es mas grande lo que se cree, contrario a la mitología popular no comenzó como el paraíso, al contrario eran demonios los que habitaban aquí, hasta que un poder místico le otorgo el planeta a los humanos desterrando a los demonios y vampiros de aquí"

"Ahí es donde tengo un problema, estamos hablando de vampiros reales" dijo Xander

"No fue eso lo que vimos anoche?" pregunto Willow

"No, no eran vampiros solo eran chicos que necesitaban tratamiento facial o tal vez tenían rabia a y ese chico que se hizo polvo fue un truco de magia" dijo Jeffrey con sarcasmo pero lo único que recibió fue una mirada confusa de su padre.

"¿Que? Eso fue lo primero que pensé cuando vi a esos tipos, claro después de los gritos y la huida"

"Aha necesito sentarme" exclamo Willow

"Estas sentada" dijo Jeffrey

"Que bien" dijo Willow

"Pero que son los vampiros, son demonios?" pregunto Jeffrey

"Según algunos libros el ultimo demonio que habito la tierra mordió a un humano, su sangre se convino dando origen a un humano poseído, este mordió a otro y otro y a si se formaron esas cosas" explico Leo.

"y que soy yo?" pregunto Jeffrey con inocencia.

"Eres el elegido" dijo Giles

"Te encanta decirlo verdad?" dijo Jeffrey con sarcasmo

"Mira Jeffrey, el elegido caza demonios, vampiros y todo lo demás, creo que es toda la información que necesitas" dijo Leo con dureza.

"Pero y como los matamos?" pregunto Xander

"Tu no lo hare yo" exclamo Jeffrey

"Pero Jesse es mi amigo"

"Yo lo hare Xander" pataleo Jeffrey

"Tampoco lo harás tu solo jovencito" interrumpió Leo

"Como quieras papa, pero ese tipo Luke habló de llevar una ofrenda al maestro, no se que quiere decir eso pero debemos hallarlo rápido"

"Tal vez sea una pregunta tonta pero no deberíamos llamar a la policía?" dijo Willow.

" ¿Y que les diríamos?" preguntó Giles con sarcasmo

"No necesariamente diríamos que fueron vampiros, podemos decir que fueron tipos malos"

"No lo se, ellos solo cargan armas inservibles no funcionaria" dio Leo

"Le, no vieron hacia donde se fue el vampiro? Eso podría ayudar"

"Busque por ahí, pero no vi nada"

"Pero en cuanto salieron del cementerio, pudieron haber volado" dijo Jeffrey

¿Pueden volar? Pregunto Willow con miedo

-No pero, Pueden manejar.

"No recuerdo haber oído un auto"

"Consideremos una teoría más común y digamos que fueron bajo tierra, los vampiros caminan libremente por los túneles subterráneos del pueblo a si la luz no les afecta"

"No vi ningún acceso a esos lugares" respondió Leo.

"Debemos ir con el comisionado, para pedirle los planos de la ciudad eso podría ayudarnos" dijo Giles

"No tenemos nada de tiempo" susurro Jeffrey quien se moría de sueño, pues era la primera vez en su vida que se quedaba despierto tan tarde.

"Podemos hacerlo de otra forma" dijo audazmente Willow mientras se sentaba frente a la computadora de Giles y acezaba a la red, busco en algunas paginas hasta que.

" Ahí está, eso pasa por el cementerio" dijo una entusiasta Willow quien señalaba los planos

" No veo ningún acceso" dijo Leo

" ¿Todos los planos de la ciudad, están abiertos al público?" pregunto Giles con ingenuidad, los chicos lo miraron con humor y Willow respondió

" En cierta forma, me los encontré… cuando accidentalmente decodifiqué el

Sistema de seguridad del ayuntamiento"

" Has estado haciendo travesuras" bromeo Xander

" Esto es inútil" grito Jeff mientras golpeaba un muro

"Hijo, estás siendo muy duro contigo mismo" consoló Leo

" Fuiste tú el que me dijo que no estaba bien preparado para hacer mi trabajo y te quedaste corto papa, no sirvo para nada"

"Hey cálmate, solo estas cansado ya veras que encontraremos a tu amigo" palaras seguidas de un consolador abrazo.

" Pensé que tenía todo bajo control papa y luego Luke salió de la nada…" Jeff se quedo callado pensando en los acontecimientos, recordó algo que podría servirle y comenzó a reír.

" ¿Qué?" pregunto con preocupación Leo

" El no a salió de la nada… Salió por detrás de mi"

"' ¿Estas seguro?"

" Si, yo estaba mirando hacia la entrada, él apareció detrás de mí y no salió después"

" El acceso a los túneles está en el mausoleo" afirmo Willow

" La chica debe haber regresado con Jesse cuando yo salí" dijo Jeff

"Es lo mas seguro" dijo Giles

"! Soy un enfermo mental! Como no lo pensé antes" dijo Jeff

"Tranquilo cariño"

" Ahora ¿Cuál es el plan papa?"

" Vayamos a buscar en el mausoleo" interrumpió Xander

" No iremos todos, yo soy el elegido, no ustedes" grito Jeffrey

" Sabía que dirías eso"

" Xander, esto es muy peligroso"

" Soy inútil lo se Jeffrey"

"Yo no estoy diciendo eso es solo que…" fue interrumpido

" Entonces no soy suficientemente hombre?"

"Eres mas grande que yo, claro que lo eres" dijo Jeffrey con sarcasmo y Leo se metió a la discusión.

"Suficiente los dos, no va a ir ninguno yo iré a buscar a Jesse"

"Pero papa yo…"

"No esta a discusión Jeffrey, tu debes ir a clases mañana debes dormir un poco"

"Esta bien" asintió a regañadientes el niño

" Señor, no tengo deseos de meterme a un lugar oscuro lleno de monstruos... pero quiero ayudar, debo hacerlo" confeso Xander.

"Buscaremos otra forma de que lo hagas, por ahora los llevare a casa y mañana volveremos a reunirnos" explico Leo mientras salía del lugar con los chicos, los dejo en sus casas a todos y arropo a Jeffrey en su cama, a la mañana siguiente dejo a Jeff en la escuela y bajo por los tuéneles para enfrentarse a los vampiros.

Jeffrey por su parte decidió no entrar a la primera clase para ver a Giles pero su sorpresa fue el encontrarse con Willow y Xander en la biblioteca también.

" ¿Qué hacen aquí?"

"Me están ayudando, estamos investigado este asunto de la cosecha"

" ¿Y bien ya tienen algo?"

" Es una especie de masacre organizada, ríos de sangre, el infierno terrenal"

"¿Eso que significa?"

"Es algo muy desagradable. No tengo muy claros los detalles."

"Eso es genial Giles"

"Cuida tu tono niño, tal vez Willow podrías buscar mas en la red"

"Claro, solo dame unos minutos" dijo la chica

" Entonces, yo me voy" dijo Jeffrey mientras trataba de salir de la biblioteca pero fue detenido por Giles.

"No deberías estar en clase?"

"Aha lo se, pero no puedo dejar a mi papa solo ahí abajo"

"El va a molestarse"

"Tal vez, pero si Jesse está vivo yo lo traeré de regreso" respondió zafándose de las manos del hombre y caminado rápidamente.

" ¿Tengo que decirte que tengas cuidado?" dijo un muy serio Giles, el no contesto nada solo salió al patio y se dirigió a la reja de la calle, pero para su mala suerte se encontró con el director.

" ¿Y adónde crees que vamos?" pregunto con sarcasmo.

" ¿Vamos?... Yo voy"

" No estaremos tratando de salir de la escuela, ¿verdad?"

" No. No… Sólo estoy admirando la barda, es una barda de mucha calidad"

" Si estabas tratando de dejar el terreno de la escuela en tu segundo día... tu expediente se vera manchado con un gran reporte y acabas de ser ascendido a esta escuela, ¿entiendes lo que digo?"

" El Sr. Giles…" tartamudeo Jeff

" ¿Qué?"

"El me pidió que le trajera un libro de la tienda... porque tengo libre el período y me gusta mucho leer, ¿Lo mencioné en mi solicitud?" dijo con sarcasmo

" ¿El Sr. Giles? ¿El nuevo bibliotecario?"

"Si, el Pregúntele"

" Tal vez así se hagan las cosas en Gran Bretaña, tienen a la familia real

y todo tipo de problemas… Pero aquí en MistycFalls, nadie deja

La escuela mientras está en sesión" dijo seriamente mientras cerraba la reja frente a los ojos incrédulos del chico.

" ¿Está claro?"

"Muy claro" respondió con audacia pues solo a si llevaría acabo el plan B

"Ese es el Jeffrey que quiero en esta escuela, un chico sensato

Con los pies sobre la tierra." Exclamo mientras se alejaba de Jeffrey quien al estar seguro que el hombre se había ido decidió probar su fuerza y salto por la reja dejándose caer libremente a la calle.

"Pan comido" exclamo para después correr al cementerio, mientras tanto en la biblioteca Giles estaba presionando un poco a Willow.

" Asesinato, muerte, desastres... ¿Qué más Giles?"

" Paranormal, inexplicable ¿Anotaste desastres naturales?"

" Terremoto, inundación, incluso lluvia de sapos"

" ¿Crees que haya algo así en los periódicos?"

" Lo buscaré en la computadora, si está ahí, lo encontraré."

" Y yo ayudaré parado aquí como un idiota" susurro Xander por detrás

"Jeff y su papa no quieren que salgas lastimado. Yo no quiero que salgas lastimado"

" Esto es demasiado… ayer mi vida era un "examen sorpresa".

Hoy se trata de "lluvias de sapos"

" Lo sé…Y todos los demás piensan que es un día normal pero nadie lo sabe. Es como si nosotros tuviéramos un gran secreto." Exclamo Willow

" Sí. Eso es exactamente un secreto, saber algo que los demás no saben."

" Cierto. Deberías irte a tu clase" dijo Willow con sarcasmo.

""Deberíamos… deberíamos ir a clase, Jeffrey estará bien sea lo que sea podrá manejarlo"

Mientras tanto en el mausoleo, Jeffrey revisa el lugar y encuentra una puerta secreta pero además se encuentra con el misterioso personaje de la noche anterior.

" Supongo que no traes una llave ¿o si?" pregunto con sarcasmo Jeff

" No les gusta que los visite"

" ¿Por qué?"

" Porque no les agrado"

"No puedo imaginarme el por que"

" Sabía que descubrirías esta entrada tarde o temprano... En realidad pensé

Que sería más temprano"

" Lamento que tuvieras que esperar, pero oye si vas a aparecer en tu papel

De sabio misterioso regularmente... ¿Podrías por lo menos decirme tu nombre?."

"Soy Ángel"

"Un gusto" dijo Jeffrey mientras intentaba romper el candado con una piedra pero Ángel lo detuvo de un jalón.

"No bajes, es muy peligroso…hoy es la cosecha y amenos que puedas detenerla,

El amo escapará"

" Si esto de la cosecha es tan terrible, ¿por qué no la detienes tú?"

" Porque me asusta y además te están esperando"

" Un amigo mío está allá abajo, al menos, es un amigo en potencia."

" Cuando llegues a los túneles, ve al este, hacia la escuela, probablemente los encontrarás ahí" dijo mientras rompía el candado para que Jeff bajara

" ¿Me vas a desear buena suerte?"

" Buena suerte"

Cuando Jeff volteo para sonreírle al hombre, este ya no estaba lo cual le extraño un poco luego entro por las alcantarillas y se topo con Xander.

" ¿Ves algo?" pregunto Xander de sorpresa.

" ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Xander?"

" Algo estúpido, te seguí… No podía quedarme sentado en casa y no hacer nada, Además, era esto o la clase de química"

" Comprendo, Ahora vete"

" No"

" Tendrán que hacerlo, AMBOS" se escucho la voz dura de Leo detrás de ellos, el se acerco y los miro con enojo.

"Les dije que se quedaran en la escuela"

"Lo se papa, pero Jesse es nuestro amigo queríamos ayudar"

En eso los pasos de los vampiros se escucharon alrededor

"Hablaremos después Jeff, ahora debemos salir de aquí hay muchos vampiros"

" Bien. Entonces son cruces, ajo, estacas en el corazón" pregunto Xander con sarcasmo

" Eso bastará" dijo Leo.

"Bien, por que no tengo ninguna de esas cosas."

"Bien, hecho Xander" exclamo Jeffrey con sarcasmo.

"Pero tengo esto" dijo prendiendo una linterna.

"Apágala" reprendió Leo

"¿Qué más?" pregunto Jeff con miedo

"¿Qué más qué?" dijo Leo

"Mata a los vampiros"

" Fuego, decapitación, luz de sol, agua bendita- Lo típico"

" ¿Has decapitado a alguno papa?"

"Jeff, este no es el momento te contare después"

En eso se encuentran a Jesse encadenado al suelo; Leo lo libera

"¿Estas bien hijo?"

" No estoy bien en absoluto"

" Tenemos que salir de aquí, Jeff es un Superhéroe" exclamo Xander con audacia

" Sabían que tú ibas a venir, Dijeron que yo-Que yo era la carnada"

" Magnífico… ahora nos lo dices"

"Eso ya no importa, ¿Jeffrey Conoces otra salida?"

"No lo sé. Tal vez. "

" Esperen. Me trajeron por aquí. Debe haber una salida" entonces Jesse los guía a una habitación sin salida dentro del túnel.

" No creo que esto sea una salida" tartamudeo Jeff con miedo

"No es una trampa" grito Leo, entonces advierte que Jesse es un vampiro y en efecto este transforma su cara para atacarlos.

" Jesse, lo siento" dijo Xander

" ¿Lo sientes? Estoy muy bien me siento fuerte… Estoy conectado con todo, puedo oír los gusanos en la tierra, además yo sé lo que el amo quiere, serviré a sus propósitos lo que quiere decir que tú morirás y yo comeré" explico mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a ellos, pero Leo logro lanzarle agua bendita y salió corriendo con los chicos, pero los vampiros los estaban siguiendo también.

" !Por ahí!, vamos" grito Leo al ver una puerta, los 3 lograron entrar pero los vampiros seguían intentando entrar a comerlos, entonces Jeff vio una alcantarilla y salto para abrirla, el fue el primero en salir del lugar luego ayudo a Xander a salir y por ultimo a su padre, por suerte la luz del sol ya estaba lo cual evitaba que los vampiros los siguieran, luego los 3 regresaron al instituto, allí Willow y Giles les cuentan lo que saben sobre la noche de la Cosecha.

" ¿Encontraste a Jesse?" pregunto Willow

" Sí" respondió Xander con desamino.

" ¿Estaba muerto?"

" Peor…Lo siento, Willow…Llegamos demasiado tarde"

" Nos estaban esperando" susurro Jeffrey.

" Por lo menos ustedes están bien"

" No me gustan los vampiros…Queda establecido que no son buenos" dijo Xander sarcástico.

" Giles, ¿encontraste algo que pueda empeorar este día?" pregunto Leo

" ¿Qué te parece el fin del mundo?"

" Sabía que podíamos contar contigo" grito con sarcasmo Jeffrey.

"Esto es lo que sabemos, hace unos 60 años... un viejo y poderoso vampiro llegó a estas costas, no sólo para alimentarse, Vino porque este pueblo es un punto místico. Los españoles que se establecieron aquí lo llamaban

**LA BOCA INFERNAL, **Una especie de portal entre esta realidad y la siguiente, ese vampiro esperaba abrirlo y traer a los demonios de regreso para provocar el fin del mundo, Pero se equivocó… Quiero decir que hubo un terremoto que se tragó a la mitad del pueblo incluyéndolo a él, Seguramente se quedó atorado como un corcho en una botella" explico Giles ante el silencio de todos.

" ¿Y el asunto de la cosecha es para dejarlo salir?" pregunto un inocente Jeff

" Él regresa una vez cada siglo, en esta noche… EI amo puede extraer poder de uno de sus secuaces mientras éste se alimenta lo suficiente poder para liberarse y abrir el portal, a ese secuaz se le llama Receptáculo y porta el símbolo de una cruz invertida"

" Así que si matamos a cualquiera que lleve ese símbolo... no habrá cosecha" susurro Leo.

"En teoría, Si"

Mientras, en su prisión el Maestro hace el ritual para convertir a Luke en el receptáculo, para cual ocupo el siguiente conjuro.

"**Mi sangre es tu sangre, mi alma es tu alma, mi cuerpo es tu instrumento, en esta noche sagrada...****nosotros somos uno,****Cada alma que él tome, será para alimentarme...****y esas almas me darán la fuerza...****para liberarme.****!Esta noche regiré la tierra... y hasta las estrellas deberán ocultarse!"**

De regreso en la biblioteca el equipo se organiza.

" ¿Alguna idea de dónde se hará?" pregunto Leo.

" Hay muchas posibilidades" respondió Willow

" Irán a Bronze" susurro Xander

" ¿Estás seguro?"

" ¿Todos esos jóvenes bocadillos por todas partes?, allí estará Jesse, créanme"

" Entonces debemos ir para allá, el sol no tardará en ocultarse." Dijo Giles

" Tenemos que hacer una parada." Dijo Leo

" ¿Para qué papa?"

" Abastecimiento"

A si fue como todos fueron a casa ha hacer lo respectivo, Giles se adelanto al Bronze y logro ver como los vampiros tomaban el control del lugar, Willow y Xander pidieron permiso en sus casas para asistir, mientras que Leo le mostraba sus armas a Jeff quien estaba sombrado de verlas, pues eso solo pasaba en películas.

"Debe ser genial ser un cazador o no papa?"

"En ocasiones si, pero esto no es un juego Jeff debes entender que la mayor parte del tiempo querrán asesinarte"

"Lo se pero soy un superhéroe no les temo"

"Ese es mi muchacho" dijo Leo revolviéndole el cabello a su hijo, quien fue a cambiarse por algo de ropa ligera.

"Por cierto, recibí una llamada del nuevo director dijo que te saliste de las clases sin pedir permiso y ambos sabemos a donde fuiste"

"Era importante papa, no podía decirle la verdad a ese tipo"

"Lo se, solo quiero que entiendas que el ser cazador no te da derecho de salirte de la escuela siempre que quieras, aun hay reglas jovencito"

"Papa, no tenemos tiempo para hablar de esto, tenemos que irnos"

" No tu no vas a ir a ningún lado, iré yo solo" exclamo Leo en su tono de papa severo.

"Papa, no me puedes castigar por lo de la escuela, yo…"

"No te estoy castigando hijo, solo no quiero que vayas es peligroso y aun no estas preparado"

"Pero papa…"

"No esta a discusión Jeffrey, te quedas aquí yo regresare pronto" dijo Leo mientras salía de la habitación, pero regreso su cabeza por la puerta.

"y si te vas de aquí, tendremos problemas.. Esta claro?"

"Si señor" respondió el chico con ironía mientras se dejaba caer en la cama

Mientras tanto en el Bronze, Cordelia y Buffy están platicando de cosas superficiales.

" No soy de las que se conforman…Es como cuando voy de compras, tengo que comprar lo más caro no porque sea caro, si no porque cuesta más." Explico Cordy

"jaja tu no cambias Cordelia, por que no aceptas el hecho de que hay cosas mas importantes que ropa, chicos y autos"

" Sabes que.." fue interrumpida por Jesse quien llego como Zombie

" Oye, parlanchina..."

" ¿Qué quieres?" en eso una canción suena de fondo y Cordelia exclama

" !Adoro esta canción!" Jesse e acerca a ella y la toma por la cintura y comienza a bailar muy pegado a ella.

" Bueno, sólo un baile." Acepta cordelia ante la sonrisa de Buffy, unos minutos después la música se detiene y Luke aparece en los micrófonos.

" Damas y caballeros... no tienen por qué alarmarse, bueno en realidad tienen de qué alarmarse... sólo que no les servirá de nada"

" Pensé que no habría banda esta noche" exclama Cordy

"No seas tonta cordelia, es a no es una banda debemos salir de aquí" responde Buffy pero se percata que las salidas han sido bloqueadas, mientras que Luke sigue con su discurso.

" Ésta es una noche gloriosa, también es la última que verán ustedes… Tráiganme al primero." En eso Darla subió al estrado con el gerente del Bronze, quien no paraba de suplicar" ¿Qué hacen muchachos?, ¿Quieren dinero?, ¿Qué les pasó en las caras?" pero Luke solo se burlo de el y después se lo bebió completo,

" El siguiente" a si fue como Luke se bebió a otras 2 personas, el maestro sentía como se llenaba de Poder e iba abriendo el portal, Mientras tanto en las afuera del Bronze el equipo se reunió.

"¿y Jeffrey?" pregunto Xander

"Castigado" respondió seriamente Leo

" Está cerrado… Es demasiado tarde" dijo Giles

"Podemos derribarla" dijo Leo y en eso una voz de hilo se escucho en el techo.

" No. Prueben por la parte de atrás, Yo buscaré mi propio camino" grito Jeffrey

"Jeffrey, pero que... Que haces aquí?"

"Lo siento papa, pero no podía quedarme en casa, esto es muy importante…Tienen que despejar la salida y sacar a la gente, eso es todo… no se hagan los héroes"

"Bien nos vemos adentro" respondió Willow quien corrió con Xander y Giles a la parte trasera, Leo subió al techo para entrar con su hijo

"Hablaremos de esto después jovencito" advirtió mientras rompía la ventana del techo y dejaba a Jeffrey entrar, mientras tanto en la parte trasera todo estaba cerrado.

" Tenemos que entrar antes de que Jesse haga algo estúpido, como siempre." Dijo Xander, pero fue reprendido por Giles

" Escúchame Jesse está muerto, recuerda que cuando lo veas, no estarás viendo a tu amigo…Estarás viendo a la cosa que lo mató"

Mientras tanto en el interior del Bronze…

" !Siento cómo se eleva! !Cada alma lo acerca más! !Necesito otra!" grito Luke y los vampiros le entregaron a Cordelia, cuando estaba por morderla la voz sarcástica de Jeffrey se escucho por el lugar.

" Lo siento…¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo?"

" !Tú!"

" No habrás pensado que me perdería esto, ¿verdad?"

" Esperaba que vinieras" respondió el vampiro soltando a Cordy

" Enseguida bajo" grito Jeff lanzándose al vacio ante la mirada atónita de su padre, Jeffrey cayo justo enfrente del escenario.

" ¿Quieres sangre?"

" Quiero la tuya…Sólo la tuya"

" Por mí está bien" respondió con ironía mientras golpeaba al vampiro, Leo también estaba luchando contra los otros y sorpresivamente recibió la ayuda de Buffy quien sabia pelear muy bien, mientras tanto Giles y Willow estaba sacando a la gente del lugar ya que Xander estaba lidiando con Jesse.

" Jesse, no me obligues a hacerlo…Jesse, yo sé que todavía hay una parte de ti dentro de eso" dijo Xander poniendo entre el y el vampiro una estaca.

" Vamos a aclarar esto…Jesse era un perdedor insignificante, que no podía conseguir una cita con nadie en la comunidad, Mírame !Soy un hombre nuevo!" grito pero en eso una persona que iba corriendo lo empujo, clavándolo en la estaca y matándolo al instante, Xander quedo atónito pero en eso Darla intenta morderlo, Willow la enfrenta.

" !Déjalo tranquilo!" grito arrojándole una botella de agua bendita en la cara a la vampira quien salió corriendo del lugar, Jeffrey seguía peleando con Luke pero este logro someterlo.

""

" Amo... prueba esto y sé libre" grito mientras le daba una mordida a Jeffrey pero Leo logro golpearlo y salvar a su hijo.

"¿Estas bien hijo?"

"Si papa, fue solo un rasguño... Yo me encargare de el" dijo mientras tomaba una varilla y se acercaba al vampiro,

" Olvidas que el metal, no puede lastimarme"

" Hay algo que tú has olvidado también, El amanecer" exclamo Jeff y el vampiro volteo a mirar la ventana, donde un rayo de luz lo hizo gritar de terror, Jeffrey se acerco a el y le susurro al oído.

" Todavía faltan nueve horas, tonto", luego le clavo la estaca en el corazón y el vampiro se hizo polvo, Leo corrió a abrazar a su hijo y Willow grito.

" Lo logró"

" ¿Qué te parece papa?"

" Supongo que ha terminado"

" ¿Ganamos?"

" Bueno, evitamos el Apocalipsis"

" Ganamos algunos puntos por eso y respecto a tu habitación creo que serán mas de 2 semanas joven"

"Aug papa"

"Bueno, una cosa es segura" exclamo Giles

" Nada volverá a ser lo mismo"

"Bromean, esto ha sido simplemente GENIAL ¡" exclamo Buffy.

"Peleas muy bien niña" dijo Leo

"Si, nos hacen faltan personas como tu" agrego Jeff

"Bien, acepto" dijo Buffy con ironía y todos rieron

" Bien. La próxima vez estaremos preparados."

" ¿La próxima vez?... ¿Habrá una próxima vez?" pregunto Jeff

"Vendrán cosas mas difíciles en los próximos meses, esto es solo el comienzo"

" ¿Más vampiros?"

" No sólo vampiros… La próxima amenaza podría ser algo totalmente diferente"

" Apenas puedo esperar" dijo Jeff con ironía y los demás continuaron riendo, mientras tanto en las alcantarillas algo estaba sucediendo, el maestro logro liberarse de su prisión gracias a la poca sangre de Jeff que Luke había ingerido.

" La tierra está definitivamente condenada" exclamo y luego camino hacia la superficie mientras reía.


	3. Trabajo En Equipo

Han pasado algunos días relativamente tranquilos que Jeff aprovecho para ponerse al corriente en sus materias y para entrenar un poco con su papa…

"Debes estar preparado para pelear contra esas cosas, aun que tengas el poder no servirá de nada si no controlas tu cuerpo"

"Papa fui por mas de 2 años a karate, se algunos trucos" protesto Jeff

"Pero estas oxidado, ahora intenta derribarme"

"Pero…"

"Haha, hazlo" ordeno Leo con su dedo índice levantado

"Bien" resoplo el niño mientras se abalanzaba su padre, lo pateo en el empeine y este cayo al suelo instantáneamente.

"Vez, te dije que podía hacerlo"

"Ya lo veo" respondió Leo mientras se levantaba del suelo,

"Podemos hacer otra cosa, esto me aburre" termino con un puchero.

"Claro, ¿Qué quieres hacer cariño?"

"Enséñame a usar esas cosas" dijo el niño señalando la caja de armas que su padre tenia guardadas desde hace años., Leo quedo impresionado.

"No se si estés listo, son peligrosas"

"Por favor papa, debo aprender a usarlas si quiero vivir" dijo con ironía

"Bien, pero empezaremos poco a poco para que no te lastimes, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Si" asintió Jeffrey.

Mientras tanto en las afueras de la ciudad el maestro estaba juntando a su ejército.

"El elegido ha nacido y esta en este mismo pueblo" exclamo, mientras que los demás vampiros hacían preguntas tontas como:

" ¿Cuando? ¿Como no nos dimos cuenta? ¿Lo mataremos?"

"El es apenas un niño, no lograra detenernos debemos tomar el control de la ciudad esta noche, solo a si traeremos devuelta a nuestro padre"

"Si" gritaron todos a coro.

Mientras tanto Buffy iba llegando a la casa de Jeffrey, toco cerca de 10 veces pero nadie le abrió (pues estaban entrenando en el sótano), luego comenzó a gritar

"Jeffrey, Señor Benson ¿están aquí?"

Unos segundos después Leo bañado en sudor abrió la puerta.

"O Hola Buffy"

"Hola, señor Benson ¿esta Jeffrey?"

"Hum si pasa, esta en su habitación" dijo señalándole las escaleras

"Gracias" exclamo Buffy mientras subía la escaleras con rapidez y se encontraba con Jeffrey saliendo de su cuarto.

"Buffy, que sorpresa..."

"Hola Jeff, pasaba por aquí y vine a saludarte"

"Vamos a charlar a mi cuarto, es mas privado" sonrió mientras conducía a Buffy a su cuarto, se sentaron en la cama y se miraron extrañados.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Buffy

"Nada... es solo que no es muy común que alguien este conmigo, fuera de papa antes no tenia amigos, esa fue una razón para aceptar mi cambio"

"O lo siento"

"No lo hagas, eso ya es historia" sonrió Jeff

"Lo entiendo, además ahora ya tienes amigos" exclamo Buffy mientras le tomaba la mano al niño y le sonreía tiernamente.

"Claro, amigos que puedo llegar a perder" susurro Jeff

" ¿Por qué dices eso?" pregunto con extraño Buffy, aun que mas o menos sabia que sucedía con el chico.

"Tu sabes esas cosas son peligrosas y pueden lastimarlos"

"y a ti también"

"Tal vez pero yo tengo poderes y ustedes no"

"Tal vez no pero podemos pelear y ayudarte a matar esas cosas, no debes temer por nosotros, somos mas grandes"

"Ok, esta bien"

En eso Leo apareció en la puerta algo exaltado y asustado

"Chicos hay algo que deberían ver"

" ¿Qué pasa papa?"

Leo entro a la habitación y encendió la televisión donde una cobertura especial de noticias de asesinatos estaba pasando, el reporte decía que más de 15 personas habían sido asesinadas en el pueblo, Jeffrey se asusto un poco y pregunto con miedo.

" ¿Qué esta pasando papa?"

"No lo se hijo, pero creo que debemos ir con Giles el debe saber algo"

"Los acompaño" dijo Buffy, luego los 3 se dirigieron a la escuela donde Giles estaba investigando en sus libros, claramente asustado.

"Esperaba que vinieran" susurro

" ¿Qué esta pasando aquí Giles?"

"Eso trato de entender Leo, de alguna forma se relaciona con la cosecha"

"No creerás que..."

"Se trate del maestro, es probable Jeffrey"

"Pero yo mate a Luke antes de que terminara los sacrificios"

"Aun a si el logro morderte" exclamo Leo

"Pero fue solo un instante papa"

"Aun a si tu sangre es diferente a la de nosotros, no sabemos el efecto que pudo tener en el maestro"

"Estas diciéndome que yo lo libere?"

"Es solo una teoría, pero tendría mucho sentido Jeff" exclamo Giles sin despegar la mirada de uno de sus libros y después quedo perplejo con lo que leyó.

"¿Qué pasa Giles?" pregunto Leo.

"Buffy podrías llamar a los otros creo que vamos a necesitar su ayuda"

"Hem claro" exclamo mientras tomaba el teléfono y llamaba a los demás, Giles no dijo nada hasta que todos estuvieron reunidos.

"En efecto nuestras sospechas eran ciertas, el maestro ha sido liberado"

" ¿Pero como puede ser posible? Jeffrey mato a Luke" exclamo Xander

"Si lo hizo, pero la mordida que le propino a nuestro chico le dio la fuerza suficiente al maestro para liberarse"

"Genial" dijo con sarcasmo Jeffrey.

"Cariño esto es tu culpa, no sabíamos que esto podría pasar"

"Pero papa tu escuchaste las noticias, 15 personas fueron asesinadas por mi torpeza yo no debí ir al bronze esa noche"

"Tranquilo Jeff, encontraremos una forma de terminar con esto… GILES ALGUNA IDEA?"

"¿Jeffrey podrías ir al cementerio con los chicos?, es muy probable que el maestro libere a su ejercito ahí"

"Claro, nosotros vamos," exclamo el chico mientras se levantaba de su asiento y les señalaba la puerta a los chicos,

"Voy con ustedes" dijo Leo, pero Giles lo detuvo

"No, tu y yo tenemos que hacer algo mas"

"Pero Giles, no puedo dejar que vayan solos y si les pasa algo?"

"No te preocupes papa, estamos listos para cualquier vampiro, estaremos bien"

"Esta bien, tengan cuidado" asintió Leo con preocupación y cuando los chicos salieron de la biblioteca Ángel el misterioso chico apareció entre los estantes.

"¿Quién eres?" pregunto Leo con desconfianza.

"Tranquilo Leo, el es Ángel y tiene información que puede servirnos"

"Bien, lo escucho"

"Primero que nada me disculpo por aparecer de esta forma, pero no quería que Jeffrey me viera de nuevo"

" ¿Conoces a mi hijo?"

"Lo he visto un par de veces, trate de alejarlo de Luke pero no pude hacerlo y ahora por mi culpa el maestro ha sido liberado"

"Claro, tu fuiste quien le regalo esa cruz pero no entiendo que tienes que ver en todo esto"

"Leo, Ángel ha traído este libro y aquí hay una profecía del maestro"

"¿y que dice?"

"Creo que deberías calmarte primero, esto es..."

"Demonios Giles, que dice la profecía" grito el hombre

"Jeffrey morirá si se enfrenta al maestro"

"Eso no puede ser cierto, el no puede morir Giles"

"es por eso que le aconseje a Giles mantenerlo alejado hasta que ustedes maten al maestro"

En eso una risita sarcástica se escucho detrás de ellos, claramente era la de Jeffrey

"a si que por eso me mandaste al cementerio Giles"

"¿Jeffrey que haces aquí?" pregunto Leo

"Olvide algunas cosas, pero creo que mi pregunta es ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron Giles?"

"Creímos que era mejor mantenerte a salvo" intervino Ángel

"Pero ni siquiera me conoces Ángel, no puedes decidir nada sobre mi"

"Lo se, es mejor que me vaya"

"Deberías hacerlo" respondió con sarcasmo el chico y Ángel salió de la habitación sin decir palabra.

"Hijo, ve al cementerio no pasara nada malo lo prometo" dijo Leo mientras abrazaba a su pequeño quien comenzaba a llorar.

"Pero moriré y no quiero hacerlo papi"

"No te preocupes chiquito, no pasara nada malo yo voy a cuidarte"

"Iras con nosotros?"

"Es lo mejor"

"Yo también voy" dijo Giles

"No, mejor quédate y sigue investigando esas profecías deben ser basura intenta averiguar que sucede o como acabar con el maestro" exigió Leo y Giles solo asintió con la cabeza, luego los chicos y Leo se dirigieron al cementerio se dividieron en 2 grupos para agilizar la búsqueda, Willow, Xander y Buffy fueron a la parte sur del lugar y comenzaron a revisar cripta por cripta

" ¿Qué aremos si nos atacan esas cosas?" pregunto Willow

"No te preocupes, se algunos movimientos" respondió Buffy

"o si lo olvidaba, el otro día en el bronze lograste matar a varios vampiros"

"Lo tomare como un cumplido"

"¿Cómo lo hiciste?" pregunto Willow con entusiasmo

"Tome clases de karate un tiempo"

"Wow, eres un ninja" dijo Xander con sarcasmo

"No lo soy, pero se algunos trucos como Jeffrey"

"Que bueno que estas con nosotros" dijo Willow

"No hay problema, yo los cuidare además puedo enseñarles unos movimientos"

"De verdad?" pregunto Xander

"Claro"

Luego los 3 comenzaron a juguetear entre ellos, hasta que rompieron la entrada de una cripta, rieron a carcajadas y salieron corriendo a otra cripta. Mientras tanto Jeffrey hacia lo propio con Leo…

"Papa, ¿las profecías siempre se cumplen?"

"Se por donde vas joven y no vamos a tener esta discusión otra vez ya te lo he explicado"

"Pero aun a si, tengo miedo no quiero que me maten"

"No lo harán, daré mi vida si es preciso, ahora debemos concentrarnos en hallar al maestro"

" ¿Crees que viva por aquí?"

"No lo se, llevaba mas de 100 años bajo tierra no tenemos información de que lugares frecuentaba"

"Mmm, tal vez deberíamos ponerle una trampa, si me quiere vendrá por mi"

"Es peligroso Jeff, el maestro es muy fuerte para ti"

"No lo sabemos papa, hace 2 semanas era un niño normal y ahora soy un cazador… el Elegido o lo que sea pero no hemos probado mi fuerza"

"No vamos a hacer esto, es muy riesgoso y ya abra oportunidad de medir tus capacidades en combate"

Jeff asintió con la cabeza y luego entro junto a su padre a la última cripta del cementerio, donde una especie de canticos malditos se escuchaban desde debajo de la tierra, aparentemente esa tumba también estaba conectada al sistema de drenaje, Leo bajo primero para ver que había y luego ayudo a Jeff a bajar para recorrer los túneles.

"Papa creo que…" fue interrumpido por Leo

"Ushush, no hables hay muchos vampiros aquí y podrían darse cuenta de nuestra presencia, debemos caminar lentamente" susurro Leo mientras lo tomaba de la mano para ayudarlo a caminar, pero Jeffrey se tropezó y no pudo evitar gritar lo que atrajo a los vampiros.

" ¿Estas bien hijo?"

"Auch, creo que me raspe una rodilla"

"Tenemos otro problema" respondió Leo al darse cuenta de la presencia de los vampiros.

"Ohoho"

"Tranquilo, podemos con ellos" respondió Leo ayudándole a levantarse del suelo

" ¿Estaca?" pregunto el chico al darse cuenta que no llevaba su arma, Leo rodo sus ojos pue4s no podía creer que a su hijo se le hubiera olvidado lo mas importante para una casería y le dio la estaca extra que traía en su bolsa,

"Bien, yo los de la izquierda" respondió el chico mientras se abalanzaba a los vampiros, por su parte Leo hacia lo mismo

"Vamos chicos, ¿acaso le tiene miedo al elegido?"

"Siempre e soñado en probar tu sangre" respondió un vampiro atacando al niño quien dócilmente le clavo la estaca en el corazón, el otro se abalanzo sobre Jeffrey derribándolo y rasguñándole el cuello lo que provoco que el niño gritara y Leo volteara a verlo.

"Jeffrey" grito con enojo mientras se desasía fácilmente de 2 vampiros y se dirigía a pelear con el que estaba lastimando a su pequeño,

"DEJALO EN PAZ" grito mientras le cortaba la cabeza con una espada que había encontrado, el vampiro se hizo polvo y luego levanto a su hijo del suelo.

"¿Estas bien pequeño?" pregunto mientras lo abrazaba, Jeff solo lloraba y se cubría la herida con las manos

"Déjame ver" ordeno Leo y Jeff se quito las manos del cuello dejando caer varias gotas de sangre, lo cual preocupo a Leo.

"Tranquilo bebe tranquilo, no me gusta como se ve esto pero iremos al hospital para que te revisen" luego salió rápidamente de la cripta y se encontró con los chicos quien le ayudaron a llevar a Jeff al auto, donde Willow le coloco una banda en el cuello para evitar que perdiera sangre.

"Mátenla presionada Jeff"

"Estoy bien, no se preocupen" respondió Jeff

"Ya casi llegamos, quiero estar seguro de que todo este bien" exclamo Leo mientras se estacionaba en el hospital, luego ayudo a bajar a Jeffrey del auto y se dirigió al consultorio mas cercano, seguido por los chicos.

"Espérenme aquí, yo les avisare que pase" dijo Leo mientras se dirigía con Jeffrey al consultorio, los chicos se quedaron sentados a esperar, pero una visita inesperada surgió, era Cordelia quien estaba interesada en conocer el chisme.

"Ustedes ¿Qué hacen aquí?"

"Nos asaltaron y a Jeffrey lo hirieron" tartamudeo Willow.

"Por dios, por que siempre asaltan a los perdedores… bueno ¿el esta bien?"

"Esta bien, gracias por preocuparte Cordelia" respondió Buffy

"Yo siempre dije que ese niño terminaría mal, es muy extraño"

"Pero ni siquiera lo conoces, como puedes hablar a si de el" dijo Willow con enojo.

"¿Disculpa? ¿Por qué te metes en mi conversación? Acaso yo me meto en tus cosas, no verdad" dijo Cordelia con sarcasmo y enojo.

"Cordelia, por que no vas a buscar tu escoba y te vas de aquí, estamos preocupados por nuestro amigo no tenemos tiempo para tus tonterías" exclamo Buffy con enojo en un intento por defender a Willow además Cordelia la desesperaba.

"Hay pero que amargada eres" respondió Cordelia mientras se iba de la sala de espera, mientras tanto en el consultorio habían terminado de revisar a Jeffrey.

"No tienes herida s internas, pero si te hubieran clavado la navaja 5 mm mas estaríamos operándote hijo" dijo el doctor.

"Entonces ¿esta bien doctor?" pregunto Leo.

"Si, solo tiene que mantenerse con la banda por un par de días y tomar unas píldoras, a y le mandare unas vitaminas esta un poco agotado"

"Bien" exclamo Leo con felicidad por las noticias buenas del doctor, luego saco a Jeffrey de ahí y llevo a todos a la biblioteca para hablar con Giles.

"¿Podrás pelear Jeffrey?" pregunto Xander con inocencia, pero el chico solo lo miro con enojo, quien no contesto nada.

"Vamos a necesitarte Jeffrey, he descubierto que el maestro piensa traer algo aquí, esta noche"

" ¿Algo como que?" Leo pregunto

"Bueno... Debo decirles que nos enfrentamos a algo viejo, mitológico podría decirse.. A LA RESURRECCION DRACULA"

" ¿Que?" gritaron al unisonó.

"Eso me temo, el maestro posee el conocimiento para traer devuelta a su maestro"

" ¿Traerlo de donde?" pregunto Jeffrey molesto

"La leyenda cuenta que a Dracula lo desterraron a una prisión infernal, peor que el infierno donde su alma es torturada por las peores criaturas que puedan imaginarse, creo que el maestro sabe como abrir una puerta a ese lugar"

"Eso es malo" susurro Willow.

"Es por eso que debo acabarlo primero" exclamo Jeffrey

"Estas débil no podrás hacerlo" dijo Giles

"Tengo que intentarlo"

"Debo recordarte que la profecía dice que el te matara"

"NO LE DIGAS ESO GILES… Jovencito no vas a ir a ninguna parte"

"Pero papa, no podemos dejar que…"

"Lo se, pero tu estas herido y no has aprendido a pelear"

"Papa, no hagas esto" dijo el chico haciendo un puchero y sus amigos intervinieron.

"Jeff, tu papa tiene razón estas débil para matarlos" dijo Buffy, en un intento por calmar la situación.

"Esta bien, haremos esto… Dormirás un par de horas y si en la noche te encuentras mejor iremos a cazar al maestro, pero si no yo iré solo y lo detendré"

"¿Pero que hay de la profecía?" pregunto Giles.

"Es solo eso, una profecía tonta e inútil Giles, podremos con esto"

"¿De verdad lo crees papa?"

"Si hijo, mientras estemos unidos como equipo todo saldrá bien, ahora vayan todos a sus casas, nos veremos en la noche" ordeno Leo, luego llevo a todos a sus casas y cuando llego a la suya le dio un tranquilizante a Jeffrey para que se durmiera un rato, luego bajo a practicar movimientos para la lucha que venia, Giles por su parte fue a su casa a leer mas libros para encontrar respuestas, unas horas mas tarde Jeffrey despertó y se dio cuenta que su rasguño estaba totalmente curado, sin duda era por sus poderes a si que bajo al sótano y se encontró con su padre aun entrenando.

"¿Qué haces aquí Jeff?, deberías estar durmiendo"

"Ya no puedo hacerlo mas, estoy totalmente cargado"

"Déjame ver tu rasguño" dijo Leo mientras le levantaba la banda a su hijo y comprobaba con sus ojos que la herida ya no estaba.

"Bueno, parece que no tienes nada hijo"

"Lo se papa, ¿crees que sea por los poderes?"

"Tal vez, hay que recordar que en toda tu vida nunca te has enfermado e igual tus heridas desaparecían rápidamente"

"Soy un fenómeno" resoplo

"No lo eres" respondió Leo entre sonrisas

"Bueno, si ya te sientes mejor ve a cambiarte saldremos a buscar al maestro"

"Ok" respondió el chico mientras corría a su cuarto, mientras tanto en la ciudad Cordelia estaba paseando sola por un callejón, estaba perdida pues un chico la había dejado plantada, entonces otro muy apuesto se ofreció a ayudarla, ella accedió y camino con el por unos minutos.""

"¿Traes auto?"

"No lo necesitaremos" respondió el muchacho con seriedad

"Si piensas, que voy a caminar déjame decirte que…"

"No quiero que camines, quiero que Corras" exclamo el chico mientras se convertía en vampiro, Cordelia grito y salió corriendo del lugar, pero el vampiro logro alcanzarla y tirarla al suelo.

"Por favor, déjame ir"

"Haha muñeca, ahora eres mía" respondió el vampiro mientras intentaba morderla, pero en eso Buffy apareció (ya que había oído los gritos de Cordy) y comenzó a pelear contra el vampiro, matándolo fácilmente lo que dejo en shock a Cordelia.

"¿Cómo hiciste eso?" pregunto

"Eso no importa, ahora debemos correr"

"¿Por que? ¿Qué no lo has matado ya?"

"Si a ese si, pero a esos no" respondió mientras señalaba la avenida la cual estaba llena de muertos vivientes caminando hacia ellas.

"Buen plan" exclamo cordelia mientras corria junto a Buffy, mientras tanto Leo y Jeffrey también se habían dado cuenta de la presencia de los vampiros.

"Esto debe ser obra del maestro"

"Debemos encontrarlo papa, estas cosas pueden matar gente"

"Lo se hijo, pero por ahora debemos ocultarnos e ir a la biblioteca" respondió Leo tomándolo de la mano para guiarlo por uno de los callejones, tuvieron que brincar algunas cercas y terrenos para pasar desapercibidos y lograron llegar a la biblioteca donde todos los estaba esperando llenos de miedo.

"Veo que todos lo consiguieron" dijo Jeffrey con ironía.

"Estuve apunto de morir y no se por que me trajeron aquí" dijo Cordelia

"¿Quién la trajo?" pregunto Jeffrey con ironía

"Dejemos esto para después ¿quieren? Mejor díganme cual es el plan" dijo Xander

"Nuestro único plan es pelear" respondió Jeff

"Pero ni siquiera sabemos donde esta el maestro Jeffrey" dijo Willow

"No hace falta, Jeffrey debes usar tus poderes para sentirlo"

"No se como hacerlo Giles"

"Solo tienes que concentrarte, déjate guiar por tu intuición"

"¿Algo como el sentido arácnido de Spider-Man?" pregunto con ironía.

"Algo a si hijo, pero es mas complicado...déjame enseñarte como" dijo Leo mientras se sentaba frente a frente a su hijo, tomo sus manos y ambos comenzaron a respirar muy profundo por unos segundos, luego le pidió a Jeff concentrarse en el maestro, el lo hizo y unos segundos después, abrió los ojos abruptamente

"Lo encontré"

" ¿Dónde esta Jeffrey?" pregunto Giles

"Es tarde, el esta aquí" tartamudeo Jeffrey y en eso otro chico entro corriendo a la biblioteca.

"Ayúdenme, por favor"

" ¿Qué pasa amigo?" pregunto Xander

"Unos hombres extraños, vienen hacia acá"

"Son los vampiros"

"¿Vampiros?" pregunto el chico.

"No hay tiempo para explicarte, tenemos que cerrar todos los accesos" dijo Leo mientras les daba varillas a todos para que cerraran las puertas, pero era demasiado tarde los vampiros ya estaba entrando, por suerte Giles logro asesinarlos y cerrar la puerta, los chicos corrieron a las otras puertas e hicieron lo mismo, sin embargo Jeffrey salió corriendo por la puerta del estudio de Giles dejándolos solos ante al peligro.

"¿Qué haremos ahora? Van a matarnos" grito Willow exasperada.

"No lo harán, pelearemos contra ellos" dijo Buffy.

"Apoyo tu plan" susurro el chico extraño

"¿Y tu quien eres?" pregunto Xander.

"Soy Chris"

"Bien Chris, estos no son chicos drogados ni nada de eso son vampiros, superfuertes, muertos e indestructibles"

"Lo entiendo, pero no voy a quedarme sentado mientras intenta asesinarme"

En eso los vampiros lograron romper los vidrios de una puerta e insertar sus manos para intentar morder a Cordelia, quien grito

"Alguien ayúdeme" lo que atrajo la atención de Chris quien corrió a golpear al vampiro con una varilla, Cordelia corrió al otro extremo de la biblioteca donde Leo estaba peleando con los vampiros que lograron entrar.

"¿Dónde esta Jeffrey?"

"El no esta aquí, no lo veo" respondió Cordy

"GILES, ¿donde esta Jeffrey?" grito Leo con furia al enterarse que su hijo no estaba con ellos. Giles también estaba peleando pero eso no evito que respondiera.

"Se fue Leo, creo que fue a pelear contra el maestro"

Y en efecto Jeffrey había salido para pelear contra el horrible maestro, tuvo que pelear contra un par de vampiros pero los hizo polvo en 3 segundos, luego subió a la azotea justo arriba de la biblioteca para reunirse con el maestro, quien lo estaba esperando sentado en un borde.

"Sabia que vendrías"

"Y yo que eras feo pero nunca pensé que lo fueras tanto"

"Vaya, tienes sentido del humor veremos si sonríes cuando mi padre regrese"

"Hum eso si lo permito" respondió el chico con ironía y el maestro comenzó a atraerlo con su control mental.

"Ven aquí"

"Buen intento, pero eso no funciona conmigo" respondió Jeff mientras le daba un fuerte golpe en la cara al vampiro.

"Buen tiro niño, pero el mío es mejor" dijo devolviéndole el golpe a Jeff quien cayo al suelo estrepitosamente…

"Auch, ¿es lo mejor que tienes?" pregunto mientras se levantaba y lo golpeaba de nuevo, el maestro a su vez intento golpearlo pero Jeffrey logro esquivarlo con una pirueta en el aire.

"WOW, eso fue fantástico" dijo con ironía pues estaba sorprendido de la maniobra que acababa de realizar.

"No me impresionas" respondió el maestro con un fuerte golpe en el estomago de Jeffrey quien cayo de rodillas y comenzó a sangrar por la boca…

"No eres tan rudo ahora he" dijo mientras volvió a golpear al chico, derribándolo por completo, luego comenzó a patearlo fuertemente, los gritos de dolor de Jeffrey se escuchaban hasta la planta baja y cuando Leo los escucho salió disparado por la puerta del frente, asesinando a todo vampiro que se le puso en el camino, pero también dejando entrar a otros a la biblioteca donde Buffy y Chris comenzaron a pelear con ellos, de regreso a la azotea…

"No voy a dejar que liberes a esa cosa" grimio Jeffrey

"Yo no o hare, tu eres quien le dará la libertad mocoso" respondió mientras lo alzaba por el cuello y dejaba derramar unas gotas de la sangre de Jeffrey al suelo de la biblioteca, luego lo dejo caer y comenzó a recitar un conjuro, en eso Leo llego e intento atacarlo pero el vampiro lo lanzo con su telequinesis dejándolo caer junto a su hijo inconsciente,

"Hijo, despierta" exclamo mientras intentaba despertarlo con una sacudida pero eso no tuvo efecto, el maestro seguía con su conjuro y logro abrir una especie de portal, del cual comenzaron a salir alimañas que comenzaron a perseguir a los chicos de la biblioteca..

"Si, padre es hora de que te nos unas" grito el vampiro mientras comenzaba a reírse, eso despertó a Jeffrey quien unió las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y se levanto.

"Hijo, ¿que vas a hacer?" pregunto Leo

"Confía en mi papa" respondió seguido por un chiflido que atrajo la atención del maestro..

"Deberías estar muerto"

"Tal vez, pero sigo siendo lindo no como tu" respondió con sarcasmo, mientras comenzaba a golpearlo de nuevo, sin embargo el maestro logro someterlo.

"Vete al infierno" exclamó y en eso un murciélago muy grande sobrevoló la escuela, Jeff se dio cuenta de que era dracula, pero siguió con la pelea

"Si tanto te gusta el infierno, vete a el" grito con furia mientras lanzaba al maestro por el ventanal del techo, dejándolo caer justo encima de una estaca lo cual provoco su desintegración inmediata, los chicos con miraron con incredulidad la escena, luego Jeffrey bajo apoyado en el hombro de su padre a inspeccionar el cadáver.

"¿Esta muerto verdad?" pregunto Willow

"Si esta muerto, pero Dracula logro escapar" susurro Jeff con tristeza.

"Hey no fue tu culpa cariño, ya veras que acabaremos con el también" dijo Leo

"Puede ser" susurro el chico.

"Oye, deja tu negativismo atrás, hemos ganado debemos celebrar" dijo Cordy con ironía y todos la miraron con extrañeza aun a si tenia razón.

"Ella tiene razón, ¿quien tiene hambre? yo invito" dijo Giles y todos asintieron la cabeza, luego comenzaron a caminar lentamente hacia afuera, excepto Jeffrey quien se quedo al ver el cuerpo unos segundos mas, hasta que Chris se acerco a el.

"Hey amigo, esta bien esta muerto ¿no?" dijo Chris

"Lo se, el ya no será un problema" respondió Jeff con seriedad y luego salió junto a Chris del lugar, cerrando las puertas de biblioteca fuertemente.


	4. La Bruja

"Esto es una locura… ¿En qué pudiste haber estado pensando?" susurro Giles con enojo

"Soy un niño normal" respondió Jeffrey mientras rebotaba el balón de basquetbol que sostenía en sus manos.

" Tú eres la el elegido… Muchas vidas dependen de ti, hago concesiones por tu juventud, pero espero responsabilidad de tu parte"

"Papa estuvo de acuerdo" susurro Jeffrey

" Maravilloso, ahora te volverás esclavo de este... ¿culto?"

"Es un equipo Giles, acaso ¿No te gusta el color?"

" ¿Acaso ignoras generalmente todo lo que te digo? O ¿es solo una costumbre?"

" Ya le dije, tengo una prueba para ser parte del equipo"

" Tienes un derecho de nacimiento sagrado, fuiste elegido para destruir vampiros... no para botar un balón ante la gente…Como tu Vigilante, te lo prohíbo"

" ¿Y cómo piensa detenerme?" preguntó desafiante el chico.

" Apelando a tu sentido común…Si es que existe tal cosa"

"Giles, aún tendré tiempo para combatir las fuerzas del mal, sólo quiero tener una vida, quiero hacer algo normal…Algo que no sea peligroso" En eso Buffy y Cordelia entraron a la biblioteca vestidas como animadoras.

" ¿Estas listo Jeff?" pregunto Buffy

"Si, lo ves Giles no soy el único que se unirá a un equipo" dijo mientras salía de la biblioteca junto con las chicas y se dirigían al gimnasio donde un enorme letrero les daba la bienvenida

" "Bienvenidos a las pruebas de aptitud para los equipos escolares""

" No le pareció bien a Giles, ¿eh?" pregunto Buffy

"Si, se altero un poco…Hace una semana que no ve vampiros"

" De no ser tan viejo, diría que necesita novia" interrumpió Xander mientras se acercaba a ellos junto con Willow.

" Nosotros los apoyamos"

"Gracias, La gente se burla de cosas como el espíritu escolar, pero lo hacen por que son perdedores" dijo Cordy con sarcasmo mientras veían a una especie de superchica bailar.

" Qué elasticidad tiene" dijo Jeff

" ¿En qué iba?" tartamudeo Xander

" Fingías que el ver muchachas escasamente vestidas... en posturas reveladoras era una experiencia espiritual" respondió Willow

" ¿Quién dijo que fingía?"

"Nos queda claro Xander" dijo burlonamente Jeffrey, en eso un grito se escucho

"Jeffrey, que bueno que estas aquí"

"Chris, que gusto verte… que sucede" dijo el chico

" Toma algo de buena suerte, para la prueba"

" ¿Qué es?" dijo Jeffrey mientras abría la caja y sacaba una pulsera de dentro

"Ouw, que lindo… muchas gracias, nunca me la quitare" dijo el chico mientras se la colocaba en el brazo y leía la siguiente inscripción…

"Tuyo por siempre" y no pudo evitar soltar una risita

"Era la única que quedaba, pero la intención es lo que cuenta o no?"

"Claro, muchas gracias Chris"

" Miren a Ámber" interrumpió Willow pues la chica estaba dando enormes piruetas por todo el lugar.

" ¿Quién se cree? ¿Animadora de los Lakers?" dijo cordy con envidia

" Supe que rechazó el puesto" susurro Willow con sarcasmo, en eso el entrenador comenzó a dar indicaciones…

" Muy bien, escuchen… comenzaremos con la prueba de animadoras, luego con Básquetbol y por ultimo nuestro equipo de americano, si no están haciendo alguna prueba, salgan de la cancha"

" !Amy! Hola." Saludo Willow a su vieja amiga quien al parecer estaba por dar una prueba también.

" Hola"

" Ignoraba que quisieras ser animadora, Bajaste mucho de peso... te ves genial"

"Gracias Willow"

" ¿Conoces a Jeffrey?"

"Hola soy Amy, e odio de ti" dijo la chica mientras le daba la mano a Jeff quien estaba muy nervioso..

"Un gusto Amy"

"Jeffrey, relájate todo estará bien" dijo Willow

"Odio esto"

"Si te hace sentir mejor, yo también odio esto, en todo sentido" respondió Amy

"Gracias" dijo Jeffrey con una cara de asombro al ver como la chica Amber bailaba para ser animadora, igual el resto de los chicos.

" Entrenó con Benson…Es uno de los mejores entrenadores" interrumpió Amy

" ¿Tienen entrenadores?"

" Ah, sí. ¿Tú no tienes uno?... Yo entreno con mi mamá, tres horas de día y tres de noche"

" También entreno con papa, pero no tanto tiempo… creo que si lo hiciéramos cometería un patricidio"

En eso Amber la chica que estaba bailando comenzó a sacar humo de las manos, luego se le prendieron en llamas y comenzó a gritar como loca.

" ¿Qué demonios?. Esta ardiendo" dijo Willow

"Por favor, no exageres" dijo Cordelia quien estaba de espaldas sin ver lo que estaba pasando, Jeff por su parte salió corriendo y rompió el letrero de bienvenida, luego se abalanzo sobre Amber, para apagar el fuego.

" Ya pasó. Ya pasó…Te recuperarás" dijo Jeff en un intento por calmar a la chica, posteriormente el entrenador comunico que las pruebas serian reprogramadas para la siguiente semana y Jeffrey y sus amigos fueron a la biblioteca a contarle todo a Giles

" Dios…llevo matando vampiros casi toda mi vida y he visto cosas con las que se encogerían del miedo, pero nunca se habían incendiado las manos de alguien"

" Imagino que no, entonces este no es un problema de vampiros ¿o si?" pregunto Jeff

" No necesariamente"

" Pero es raro, ¿cierto?, ¿Fuera de lo normal?" pregunto Buffy.

"Tal vez, se trate solo de combustión humana espontanea, es rara e inexplicable científicamente... pero se han dado casos durante cientos de años, aun que…Generalmente, sólo quedan cenizas"

" Sólo eso habría quedado de no haber sido por Jeffrey" dijo Willow

" ¿Y no tenemos idea de qué causó esto?" pregunto Chris

" Es lo emocionante de vivir en la boca del infierno, nunca se sabe con quien podremos pelear… vampiros, brujas, monstruos incluso podría ser Freddy Krueger"

"¿Crees que nos enfrentemos a el?" pregunto Xander con ironía, pero fue reprendido por una oscura mirada de Giles.

" ¿Hay denominadores comunes en casos de combustión espontánea?" pregunto Willow

"La ira, en casi todos los casos… la persona que ardió estaba muy enojada o alterada" explico Giles.

" Quizá Ámber tenga el poder de incendiarse" dijo Cordy con sarcasmo

" Como la Antorcha Humana, no lo creo" dijo Xander

" Conseguiré información sobre Ámber…Veré si ya ha tenido

Episodios pintorescos" dijo Jeff

"¿Cómo vas a hacer eso?" pregunto Chris

" Entrando ilegalmente al sistema de computadoras de la escuela"

"Eso lo puedo hacer yo" dijo Willow.

" Preguntaré por ahí… No tienen que involucrarse"

" ¿Qué quieres decir? Somos un equipo. ¿No?" pregunto Xander

" Sí. Tú eres un cazavampiros nosotros, los vicecazavampiros" dijo Willow

" Es que no me gusta, ponerlos en peligro" dijo Jeff

" Yo me río del peligro y me escondo hasta que desaparezca" dijo Xander con ironia.

" Bien, pero tengan cuidado, al menos hasta saber un poco más"

" ¿Y si Ámber no es la causante de su problema?" pregunto Buffy

" Entonces, tenemos que determinar quién o qué lo causó" respondió Jeff

" y reaccionar según el caso" termino Giles afirmando, luego los chicos se fueron a sus casas mientras le preguntaban a sus conocidos cosas acerca de Amber, cuando Jeffrey llego a su casa se quedo sorprendido al ver un montón de cajas.

" Hola. ¿Qué tal la escuela hijo?" pregunto Leo

"Bien papa, lo normal pero ¿Qué es todo esto?"

" Es para la exhibición de arte tribal de la tienda"

" Genial que bueno que volveremos a abrir la tienda, me gusta estar ahí"

"Lo se bebe y ya pronto lo harás"

" Hoy tuvimos las pruebas de aptitud"

" Grandioso, ¿Cómo te fue?"

" En realidad, no pude hacer la prueba, hubo un accidente"

"¿Qué paso? ¿Estas bien?" pregunto Leo soltando una caja en el suelo.

"Si no fue nada solo que una chica casi se incendia pero logre ayudarla."

"Que bien, no cabe duda que eres el elegido"

"Fue suerte que estuviera ahí, pero ahora no sabemos que ocasiono eso"

"¿Qué dijo Giles?"

"Que en su enorme vida como cazador, nunca había visto nada igual" respondió Jeff con sarcasmo.

"Eso es malo, pero no te preocupes, revisare mis libros haber que encuentro"

"Gracias papa" dijo Jeff mientras subía a su cuarto a dormir, al otro día en el gimnasio.

" A pesar del evento terrible de ayer... aún tenemos que elegir

Nuevos miembros para los equipos"

" La lista de los seleccionados estará en el patio después del almuerzo, a si que comencemos con actos en grupo" indico el entrenador y todos se colocaron en diferentes pistas Jeffrey se puso a jugar un partido improvisado con los miembros del equipo quienes estaban sorprendidos de su potencial y su destreza, mientras tanto Cordy y Buffy participaban con las animadoras.

" Cinco, seis, siete, ocho"

" Sunnydale, Sunnydale, nunca fallas, nunca fallas

! Brinca y lanza, corre y anota, el otro equipo no tomará la pelota!" dijeron todas a coro mientras daban una pirueta pero Amy se tropezó tirando a Cordy al suelo con ella.

" Viste eso, ¿verdad? No fui yo." Le dijo al entrenador Cordy.

"Lo siento"

"Cállate Amy, Lo vio señor, ¿verdad?" dijo Cordelia pero el entrenador no le hizo caso a eso, después de las pruebas Jeffrey, Amy y Willow fueron al estante de triunfos de la escuela a contemplar los trofeos.

"Esa, es mi mamá…Catherine Madison" dijo Amy señalando un trofeo de animadoras.

" Eso sí que es genial"

"la llamaban Catherine la grande, pues hizo campeona a la escuela mas de 3 veces. Nadie lo hizo antes que ella ni después"

"Genial" dijo Jeff

" Ella y papá fueron reyes en la fiesta de graduación, Se casaron en cuanto se graduaron"

"Eso es muy romántico" dijo Willow

"Si pero resultó un fracasado. Se fugo con otra mujer"

"Es una pena" dijo Willow

"Mis padres tampoco están juntos" dijo Jeff

"Divorciados?" pregunto Amy

"No mi mama murió en el parto"

"Lo siento"

"No importa, realmente nunca la conocí"

"Pero tu padre ha sido grandioso al sacarte adelante, es como m madre ella siempre ha trabajado para dármelo todo y ni ha subido ni un kilo, es por ella que quiero ser animadora"

"Entiendo"

" Pero ella era la mejor… no puedo mover mi cuerpo tan rápido, me equivoque haya adentro"

"No, Amy tu lo hiciste muy bien" dijo Willow.

"No es cierto, Voy a cambiarme"

" Espera, no te vayas" dijo Willow, pero Amy se fue de todas formas, en eso Buffy se acerco a ellos.

" ¿Amy encuentra bien?"

" Su mamá la vuelve loca, es la ex reina de las animadoras."

"Ho si lo sabia, su mamá es un poco… Loca, si sube un gramo, le pone candado a la nevera y no come nada más que caldo"

" Así que mamita querida en verdad es Mamita la Bruja"

"Si algo a si Jeff" respondió burlonamente Buffy.

" Amy tiene algo de amargura, pero es linda"

En eso la campana sonó y todos se separaron para ir a sus respectivas clases, Jeff tuvo suerte pues tuvo periodo libre a si que fue a la biblioteca donde se encontró con Xander.

" ¿Por qué estas aqui? Deberías estar en tu clase"

"Lo se, pero era francés y no tenia ganas de estudiar, a si que me salí"

"Ya lo veo, oye ¿Sabes algo de Ámber?"

" Nada emocionante, su vida es mas aburrida que la de nosotros"

"Oug eso es mala señal, quiere decir que hay algo que provoco el fuego en sus manos"

" Tendremos que esperar a ver qué pasa, tal vez no pase nada"

"Si tal vez, pero por ahora iré por algo de comer, ¿me acompañas?"

"Claro"

Los chicos se dirigieron a la cafetería y unos segundos después una enorme bola de gente se formo alrededor de las listas de los equipos, Xander logro infiltrarse para ver, mientras que Jeff y Amy esperaban su turno para ver.

"Tienes suerte Amy" dijo Cordy mientras se acercaba

"¿Me aceptaron?" pregunto

"Me aceptaron a mi, Jeff que tengas suerte" dijo mientras se alejaba en eso Xander se acerco.

" No sólo los aceptaron, sino que tú Jeff, junto con Buffy son los primeros sustitutos y Amy tu la 3ra" dijo con ironía y Amy se fue desilusionada

"Xander los suplentes son los que no entraron al equipo, ellos entran si les pasa algo a los integrantes" le dijo Jeff algo molesto.

"Genial soy Xander, rey de los cretinos, que los cretinos inferiores me saluden"

Mientras tanto en un lugar obscuro, frio y desordenado una persona parece realizar hechizos nada buenos para alguien.

" _**Denme el poder, Denme la oscuridad**_

_**Los invoco, dioses risueños**_

_**Que su oscuridad penetre mi piel**_

_**Acepten el sacrificio...**____**de Cordelia**_

_**Aliméntense de ella"**_

En esos momentos cordelia comenzó a caminar como un zombie, claramente el hechizo le estaba afectando, ella llego a sus clases de manejo.

" Gracias por acompañarnos señorita Chase... te toca conducir" dijo el maestro

" Hoy no quiero conducir, Sr. Pole"

" Ya reprobaste dos veces la clase de manejo…Conduce o tomarás el autobús

Para venir a clases"

"Esta bien" respondió Cordy mientras subía al auto con un grupo de compañeros, el maestro iba indicándole lo que debía hacer.

" revisa los frenos, revisa el espejo, pisa el acelerador, da vueltas en los conos" pero Cordelia no lo hizo bien y termino chocando el auto, luego bajo de el claramente enferma y comenzó a caminar si ¿n rumbo, en eso otro autobús estaba por atropellara cuando Jeffrey apareció de la nada y logro empujarla.

" ¿Estas bien?"

"Hay dios que paso, no puedo ver nada" respondió Cordelia mientras abría sus ojos y Jeffrey notaba que estos estaban completamente en blanco.

" Descuida… estarás bien" dijo Jeff mientras la ayudaba a ponerse en pie, luego llego una ambulancia y se la llevo, el por su parte corrió a la biblioteca a contarle todo a Giles.

" Brujería. Cegar a tu enemigo para desorientarlo y neutralizarlo" explico el hombre

"Debí pensarlo antes, Primero, vampiros: ahora, brujas es muy clásico" dijo Jeffrey y Xander interrumpió con su ironía.

" Con razón las casas en Sunnydale, son tan baratas"

" ¿Por qué iban a querer dañar a Cordelia?" pregunto Buffy.

"Tal vez la conocían" susurro Willow con sarcasmo.

" ¿Y por qué hacer que Ámber ardiera?"

" Ellas no son amigas"

" No pero las dos son animadoras" dijo Xander

"O alguien las odia por completo o las ama demasiado"

" ¿Creen que haya sido Amy?" pregunto Willow

" Está desesperada por entrar al equipo... y por hacer realidad el sueño de su mamá… pudiera ser ella" dijo Jeffrey

" Déjame ver si entiendo. ¿Esta bruja ejecuta hechizos horribles y deformadores... para poder convertirse en animadora?" pregunto Xander, en eso Leo entro a la biblioteca.

" Creo que subestimas la presión que puede ejercer un padre" dijo el hombre

"Papa ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Giles me llamo, esto se esta volviendo mas peligroso debemos atrapar a Amy."

" Debemos asegurarnos de que es la bruja antes de despertar sus sospechas, si no ella podría hacernos daño" dijo Giles.

"Mmm de acuerdo, pero como haremos eso" pregunto Jeffrey.

"Con esto" dijo Leo mientras sacaba un frasco de su bolsillo.

"La atraparemos en esa cosa o…"

"No Jeff esto es una poción si la dejan caer sobre su brazo y este se hace verde ella es la bruja"

"Genial, que estamos esperando para hacerlo" dijo Buffy.

"Tenemos solo un problema, nos hace falta un cabello para que funcione"

"No hay ningún problema, tenemos laboratorio con ella podemos hacerlo" dijo Buffy.

"Aguarda, ahora que Cordelia no esta en el equipo tu entraras Buffy estas en peligro" dijo Xander.

"Lo se por eso la detendremos antes de que nos haga algo."

Luego Jeffrey se fue a su clase y los chicos se dirigieron al laboratorio para hacer la prueba con Amy, Buffy se acerco lentamente y le corto un poco de su cabello, ella se giro a mirarla, Buffy improviso.

" ¿Cuál es el ácido clorhídrico y cuál es el hidróxido de amonio Amy?"

" La botella que dice "ácido clorhídrico" es el ácido clorhídrico generalmente"

"jeje leer los frascos que noticia" dijo Buffy mientras se alejaba y arrojaba el cabello dentro del frasco.

" Todo listo…. ¿tienes algún plan?" pregunto Xander.

" Derramárselo…Intentar que parezca natural"

"Te apoyamos, desde aquí atrás" dijo Willow, luego Buffy se levanto y se dirigió nuevamente hacia Amy, entonces le vacio el frasco encima, su brazo se hizo verde y miro a Buffy muy extrañada, luego salió corriendo del laboratorio, Xander, Willow y Buffy fueron a la biblioteca.

"¿Y bien?" pregunto Leo

" La prueba fue positiva, es nuestra Sabrina... Es solo que…"

" ¿Qué sucede Buffy?"

" No creo que sepa lo que está haciendo, estaba algo asustada"

"Bueno tal vez deberíamos hablar con ella" dijo Willow.

"Deberíamos hablar con su madre, quizás ella sepa algo" dijo Giles, en eso Jeffrey entro y había escuchado casi todo.

"Yo opino que esperemos, hay que seguirla y ver que hace"

"Me parece una buena idea" dijo Leo.

"Esta bien, mañana lo haremos por ahora es tarde y creo que debemos irnos a casa" dijo Giles luego todos se fueron a sus respectivas casa, nuevamente una escena de embrujos es mostrada, esta vez Amy esta lanzando 2 muñecos a su caldero mágico uno que representa a Jeff y el otro a Buffy, claramente estaba por hacerles daño, a la mañana siguiente en la casa de Jeff…

"Jeffrey despierta es tarde para la escuela"

"Ya voy, ya voy" dijo Jeff entre bostezos, luego intento levantarse pero sus piernas no respondían, lo cual lo asusto mucho.

"Papa no puedo moverme"

"¿Qué, que pasa hijo?"

"No lo se mis piernas no responden, ni mi brazo"

"Por dios, tranquilo debe ser obra de Amy"

"¿Qué haremos?"

"Llamare a Giles, debemos detenerla" dijo Leo mientras se dirigía a la cocina a hablar con Giles, le conto todo y este le dijo que llevara a Jeffrey a la biblioteca, por su parte Buffy también la estaba pasando mal en los entrenamientos de las porristas.

" !Cinco, seis, siete, ocho! Izquierda, derecha, vamos energía Chicas"

"Huu suban la música" gritaba Buffy mientras saltaba como una loca.

" Sincronízate, Buffy…Hay un partido en menos de cuatro horas"

" !Willow! !Xander! Mis amigos están aquí.

! Adoro a mis amigos! !Hola!" parloteo Buffy, mientras todos la veían extrañados.

" Buffy está trastornada, ¿o me equivoco?" pregunto Xander.

" Será mejor que la saquemos de ahí" respondió Willow

" Sí, antes de que..." fue interrumpido Xander al ver como Buffy lanzaba a la capitana del equipo al otro lado de la cancha.

"Alguien salga herido" completo la frase Willow, luego corrieron por Buffy..

" ¿Yo hice eso?"

" Quedas fuera del equipo" le grito la capitana a Buffy,

"Pero no fue su culpa, ella… toma medicamentos" interrumpió Willow.

" Obviamente, no los suficientes… ¿Quién es la siguiente suplente?, ha si Amy, acabas de entrar al equipo" ordeno la capitana, casualmente Amy estaba ahí.

" No, no, no les conviene, es una bru…" alcanzo a decir Buffy antes de que Xander le tapara la boca y a completara la oración.

" Es una brutal elección" luego salieron del gimnasio y Buffy siguió hablando.

"Ella es una bruja y acaban de echarme del equipo, ¿no?"

" No creo que haya sido culpa tuya Buffy"

"Will debemos llevarla a la biblioteca para curarla"

"Tienes razón"

Cuando los 3 chicos llegaron ala biblioteca se encontraron con la sorpresa de Jeffrey completamente paralizado

"¿De que nos perdimos?" pregunto Xander.

"Al parecer Amy, ha hechizado a Jeff" respondió Chris quien estaba ayudando a darle agua al niño.

"Por dios, a Buffy también le ha hecho algo" dijo Willow

" ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Buffy?"

"No me siento muy bien Giles" respondió la chica y Giles comenzó a examinarla.

"Creo que debemos llevarlos a un medico Giles" dijo Leo preocupado.

" No pueden ayudarlos, es un hechizo de venganza con cornalina…Golpea al cuerpo como si tuviera un litro de alcohol y luego erradica el sistema nervioso provocando la parálisis." Explico Giles.

"Amy debe de saber que la han descubierto por eso quiere deshacerse de ustedes" dijo Chris

"Ojala fuera a si de simple, a las otras solo las quito dl camino para a ellos quiere matarlos." Explico Giles, Leo golpeo un mueble ante la rabia.

" ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?" pregunto

" Un par de horas…Tres a lo mucho"

"Genial, ¿tienes alguna sugerencia?" pregunto Leo

"He estado investigando, Podremos contrarrestar todos los hechizos... si podemos conseguir el libro de hechizos de Amy"

" ¿Y si no podemos localizarlo?" susurro Jeffrey.

" La otra manera es decapitar a la bruja"

"Bien hagámoslo" dijo Xander con ironía.

"No podemos hacer eso en parte ella es humana, seria un crimen" dijo Leo. Y después pregunto… " ¿Dónde podría estar ejecutando estos hechizos?"

" Necesita un espacio sagrado, un pentagrama y…"

"Esta en su casa… ayúdenme a levantarme" dijo Jeffrey

"Hijo, tu no puedes ir" respondió Leo intentando calmar a su hijo.

"Papa, por favor debemos hacerlo… AYUDAME" grito Jeffrey y entonces Leo entendió que no podría convencer a su hijo a si que lo ayudo a levantarse.

" Bien, iremos a su casa y conseguiremos su libro, Chris ayuda a Buffy"

"Vamos con ustedes" dijo Xander pero fue impedido por Giles

" No, ustedes quédense aquí y vigilen a Amy, manténganla alejada del laboratorio…Lo necesitaremos para ejecutar los contra hechizos"

Giles, Leo, Buffy, Chris y Jeffrey se dirigieron a la casa de Amy, tocaron dudosamente y su madre se asomo tímidamente por una reja.

" ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Sucede algo malo?"

" Sra. Madison, necesitamos hablarle sobre su hija"

"No tengo tiempo, regrese mas tarde" respondió intentando cerrar la puerta pero Giles la empujo levente y entro seguido por Leo con Jeffrey en brazos y Chris con Buffy igualmente, la mama de Amy estaba atónita.

" ¿Sabe que su hija está metida en algo muy peligroso?"

" No sé de qué habla"

" Creo que sí lo sabe, señora estos niños van a morir si no nos ayuda" grito Leo

" Tienen que irse, pronto volverá a casa y entonces…"

"Cállese y escúcheme, s u hija tiene acceso a magia muy poderosa y de alguna manera usted inicio esto con su obsesión a las animadoras y… "

"Yo no tengo la culpa, es no me importa" respondió la señora con miedo, algo que Buffy logro notar entonces le pregunto…"Amy ¿eres tu?"

"¿Que? Buffy no entiendo como podría…" se detuvo Giles a pensar por unos segundos hasta que entendió todo. "Claro, ella hizo un intercambio de cuerpos, ¿verdad?"

"Esta loca…Quería revivir sus días de gloria y dijo que yo estaba desperdiciando mi juventud, a si que un día me la quito" confeso Amy.

"Tranquila, todo estará bien pero debemos encontrar sus libros, ¿tienes alguna idea de donde podría tenerlos?" pregunto Giles

"Siempre se encerraba arriba en el ático" entonces Giles, ella y Leo subieron revisaron un par de cajas y no encontraron nada hasta que tras una cortina apareció su caldero mágico con los muñecos de los hechizos y el libro, Giles lo leyó por unos segundos.

" Creo que podemos contrarrestar el hechizo de tu madre. De hecho, todos ellos"

" ¿De verdad podrá?" pregunto Amy.

"Si pero debemos irnos"

"¿A donde?"

"A la escuela, necesitamos el laboratorio"

Mientras tanto en la escuela un partido se llevaba acabo, la mama de Amy parecía disfrutar el ser animadora de nuevo, Willow y Xander seguían vigilándola, unos minutos mas tarde Giles y los otros llegaron al laboratorio, recostaron a Jeffrey y a Buffy en una de las mesas.

" Voy a detener esto. Lo prometo Jeff" dijo Leo besándole la frente a su hijo, en eso Giles se acerco…

" Bien. Aquí vamos" luego comenzó a decir el siguiente conjuro:

" _**El centro es oscuro**_

_**La oscuridad respira**_

_**El oyente oye**_

_**! Óyeme!**_

_**Abre la puerta**_

_**Que la oscuridad fulgure.**_

_**Cúbrenos con miedo divino**_

_**La puerta está cerrada**_

_**Recibe la oscuridad.**_

_**! Libera al indigno!**_

_**Sáciate con mi energía.**_

_**Sáciate.**_

_**Libera al indigno.**_

_**Libéralo"**_

Al mismo tiempo que se decían esas palabras la mama de Amy veía flashazos de lo que estaba pasando, entonces corrió al laboratorio pero Xander y Willow intentaron detenerla.

" Amy, ¿qué te pasa?"

" Hazte a un lado"

" Espera… Yo puedo ayudarte"

" ¿Con qué?"

" Bueno, ya sabes con tu brujería….Sé de un muy buen caldero y dime ¿En verdad vuelas en escoba?" en eso Xander intento golpearla con un bat pero la bruja lo arrojo al otro lado del cuarto a Willow la golpeo, luego corrió al laboratorio y rompió la puerta con el hacha de emergencia.

"USTEDES MALDITOS" grito mientras entraba al cuarto y le arrojaba a Chris, Giles y Leo un mueble, luego se acerco a Jeffrey para golpearlo con el hacha pero en eso el conjuro tomo su efecto y ella regreso a su cuerpo natural.

"Mama, por favor" dijo Amy atónita.

"Tu pequeña idiota, como te atreves a hacerme esto, no eres nada no mereces ese cuerpo pero te voy a poner donde nunca más puedas causar problemas."

" Adivina qué…Me siento mejor" dijo Jeffrey levantándose detrás de la bruja y golpeándolo fuertemente haciendo que cayera al otro lado del cuarto.

" Ese cuerpo era mío !Mío!"

"Ho Por favor, Madure señora"

"Mocoso insolente" grito lanzando a Jeffrey contra la pared, el se levanto instantáneamente y observo como los ojos de la bruja se volvían negros y ella comenzaba a lanzar otro conjuro.

" _**Miraré a mi enemigo**_

_**Lo miraré**_

_**y el lugar oscuro poseerá su alma**_

_**! Corsheth, poséelo! "**_

En eso una luz abrazadora salió dispara hacia Jeffrey pero este logro tirar un espejo justo delante de el, regresándole la luz a la bruja quien desapareció entre gritos.

" Vaya, eso fue interesante" dijo Jeffrey dejándose caer al suelo, Leo corrió hacia el.

" ¿Estas bien hijo?"

"Si papa solo algo cansado… Gracias Giles me salvaste la vida"

" Ése fue mi primer hechizo pude haberme equivocado a si que no me agradezcas"

En eso Xander y Willow entraron corriendo y se fueron sobre Amy.

"Hey chicos esta bien, no era ella era su madre la que intento matarnos" dijo Buffy totalmente recuperada también y entonces todos rieron.

Al día siguiente todo era normal otra vez Cordelia había regresado a las porristas, Buffy renuncio al equipo, Willow y Xander seguían diciendo chistes malos y Jeffrey se la pasaba estudiando para sus exámenes, pero algo no era normal pues a las afueras de la ciudad un nuevo vampiro se materializaba era dracula, quien había estado haciendo un par de hechizos para recuperar su poderes, nadie estará a salvo si logra hacerlo.


	5. El Favorito De La Profesora

Es la clase más aburrida de todas Biología impartida por el Dr. Gregory, Jeffrey esta algo distraído, divagando en su mente tratando de entender lo que pasaba en su vida, el maestro seguía hablando y hablando.

" Sus antepasados estuvieron aquí mucho antes que nosotros

Su progenie sobrevivirá hasta después de que hayamos desaparecido

La sencilla y ubicua hormiga"

En eso un bostezo de Jeffrey se escucho por todo el salón, pero a el no pareció importarle pues realmente estaba cansado

" Si leyeron lo que les dejé de tarea... saben las dos formas... en que se comunican las hormigas… ¿?" pregunto el maestro, lo que hizo a Jeff regresar su atención.

" ¿Si profesor?"

" ¿Las formas en que se comunican las hormigas?"

"Se refiere a como se comunican… ¿Con otras hormigas?" pregunto el chico.

"Es acerca de la tarea Sr."

"A si la tarea, bueno las hormigas se comunican por…" al no recordarlo volteo hacia otro lugar donde una chica rubia le soplo las respuestas atreves de señas.

" Se comunican por el tacto y… por el mal olor?" respondió Jeffrey pues no había interpretado bien la ultima parte, todos comenzaron a reír con ese comentario.

" Es por el tacto y el olfato, Sr Benson… ¿Hay alguna otra cosa que le gustaría a la Srta. Forbes decirle?" dijo con ironía lo que ruborizo un poco a la chica, en eso la campana sono.

" Para mañana, del capítulo 6 al 8"

Cuando Jeffrey estaba por salir el maestro le llamo, a si que regreso amablemente para platicar con el.

" El director me mostró su expediente académico y es curioso el ver que usted siempre ha sido un genio y ahora parece estar bajando sus notas"

"Me estoy esforzando mucho, compréndame he tenido algunos problemas aquí y…"

"Lo se, usted es relativamente mas joven que sus compañeros y cuesta trabajo adaptarse"

"Creo que si" susurro Jeff.

"Trato de refirme a que me muero por ver lo que va a hacer aquí"

"¿De verdad?" pregunto Jeff con entusiasmo.

" Creo que va a ser grandioso, usted es muy inteligente y piensa muy rápido, con ese alentó podría hacer cualquier cosa, claro siempre y cuando hiciera…"

"La tarea" dijeron ambos al unisonó.

" Sé que puede sobresalir en esta clase, así que no espero menos. ¿Entendido?"

"Si, yo lo siento pondré mas empeño"

" Bien, nos vemos mañana" dijo el hombre mientras salía del lugar dejando a Jeff con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, luego corrió a la biblioteca a encontrarse con sus amigos.

"¿Sucede algo Jeffrey?" pregunto Chris al verlo

"Nop... Nada ¿por que me preguntas?"

"No lo se te noto diferente, pareces ¿feliz?"

"Lo estoy, pero estas tratando de decirme que ¿nunca antes me habías visto sonreír?"

"Jaja no, en realidad lo haces muy poco y te sienta bien"

"Gracias por el cumplido" susurro Jeff con sarcasmo mientras buscaba un libro.

Mientras tanto el profesor de biología estaba en su oficina comiendo cuando ruidos extraños comenzaron a oírse, el se levanto a mirar si había algo o alguien pero nada, se asusto un poco pero volvió a sentarse y en eso unas garras sujetaron su hombro y lo tiraron al suelo, el solo gritaba desesperadamente.

Otro periodo se clases termino y Jeff fue a buscar a la chica que le había ayudado en la clase de bilogía.

"Hola" dijo tímidamente y ella respondió con mucha alegría.

"Ho, Hola me preguntaba cuando me hablarías"

" ¿Yo? Digo… gracias por eso... Soy…"

"Jeffrey, lo se llevamos casi un mes juntos en clase, yo soy…"

"Caroline" respondió intrépidamente Jeffrey y ella solo sonrio.

" Es un gusto" dijo dándole la mano y un beso en la mejilla.

"Solo quería agradecerte por haberme ayudado hoy en biología" tartamudeo Jeffrey.

"No me agradezcas, se que hubieras hecho lo mismo por mi"

"Cuenta con eso"

"Bien… oye tengo que irme mis amigas me están esperando pero en verdad me gustaría que fuéramos amigos"

"Claro, a mi también me encantaría eso"

"Entonces es un hecho, Bye Jeffrey" dijo dándole otro beso en la mejilla y corriendo por el pasillo, Jeffrey quedo atónito y en eso Cordelia se acerco a el.

"Vaya, tienes linos gustos… empezaba a pensar que eras Gay"

" ¿Que? No yo solo estaba… solo es una amiga"

"Claro, solo una amiga que te hace babear ¿no?"

"Oye"

"Bien como sea, solo quería saber si necesitas que te lleven a casa"

"Me harías un gran favor, papá no puede venir hoy y no me gusta irme solo"

20 minutos después Jeffrey estaba en su casa, solo ya que Leo estaba remodelando su tienda de antigüedades, el se puso a ver las noticias de la tarde y se quedo sorprendido con la noticia del hallazgo de 8 cuerpos destripados en las afueras del pueblo, su primer pensamiento eran los vampiros pero cuando una imagen censurada salió en pantalla logro ver un símbolo que le recordó a dracula, en eso Leo entro y logro escuchar la noticia

"No deberías estar viendo eso hijo"

"Papá, creo que dracula mato a esa gente" dijo señalando la pantalla y cuando Leo se percato de la imagen apago el televisor.

"No debiste ver eso Jeff, es malo para ti"

"Pero papá y si fue dracula quien hizo eso"

"No lo sabemos Jeff, pudiera ser pero no podemos enfrentarnos a el, no sabemos nada que pueda ayudarnos."

"Desearía poder ayudar"

"Lo harás hijo, pero por ahora vete a dormir ya es tarde y mañana tienes escuela" Jeff asintió con la cabeza, le dio un beso a su padre y subió a su cuarto, Leo aprovecho para llamar a Giles contarle lo de las noticias.

Al día siguiente Jeffrey le estaba contando a Chris y a Buffy, las noticias en eso Xander llego.

" Buenos días. Adivinen qué acabo de oír en la oficina…"

"Cancelaran la escuela para siempre" dijo Chris con ironia.

" Hoy no habrá Dr. Gregory… Así que los que no hicimos la tarea estamos salvados"

" ¿Les da clase también?" pregunto Jeffrey

"Si, da física, créeme si con biología es un tormento con física es una tortura" dijo Buffy

" ¿Está enfermo?" pregunto Jeffrey

" No dijeron que estaba enfermo…Sólo que no lo encuentran" dijo Xander

" ¿Cómo que no lo encuentran?" se exalto Jeffrey.

" Déjame pensar. Las porristas estaban arreglando sus minifaldas y Sí, dijeron que estaba extraviado… pero ¿Por qué te importa?"

" Es uno de los pocos maestros que no cree que Jeff es un fraude" respondió Buffy y Jeff la miro con algo de rabia por el comentario.

" Lo siento mucho Jeff…Estoy seguro de que el…" Xander no pudo terminar la frase pues quedo anonadado con la entrada de una nueva maestra por la puerta principal y ella mágicamente se acerco a el.

" ¿Podrías ayudarme?"

" Sí"

" Busco el edificio de Ciencias 109"

"O si es… jeje voy todos los días…Cielos, ¿dónde es?" tartamudeo Xander pues no recordaba donde era.

"Tengo clase ahí en unos minutos, puedo llevarla si quiere" dijo Jeffrey.

"Te lo agradecería mucho"

"Bien, nos vemos luego chicos" dijo Jeffrey mientras caminaba con la profesora, Xander seguía como tonto, cuando llegaron al edifico la profesora se desaparto de Jeffrey y e fue al salón de clases donde encontró los lentes del Dr. Gregory tirados en el suelo, a si que los recogió y vio que el cristal estaba estrellado, en eso Caroline entro al salón.

"Hola Jeffrey, ¿Qué pasa?"

" El Dr. Gregory tiró sus anteojos, ¿Por qué no los recogería?"

En eso la campana que indicaba el inicio de la clase sonó y chicos comenzaron a entrar

" ¿Te importaría sentarte conmigo Jeff?"

"Claro, eso me agrada" entonces se sentó junto a Caroline quien solo le sonrió, en eso la maestra a la que Jeff había escoltado entro.

" Me llamo Natalie French y reemplazaré al Dr. Gregory"

Jeffrey levanto la mano y ella reviso en la lista que tenia el nombre de Jeff

"¿Si Jeffrey?"

" ¿Sabe cuándo va a regresar?"

"No realmente" respondió altaneramente,

A clase comenzó y la nueva maestra continuo con el tema de los insectos que el Dr. Gregory estaba dando.

" La mantis religiosa es una criatura fascinante, forzada a vivir sola

¿Quién puede decirme por qué?

¿Jeffrey?" pregunto claramente apropósito.

" Me vienen a la mente las palabras

"fea como un bicho""

" No hay nada feo en estas criaturas…La razón por la que viven solas es que son caníbales, no es culpa suya. Así las diseñó la naturaleza, nobles, solitarias y prolíficas." Explico la maestra.

"Entonces como tienen a sus crías" pregunto Caroline

" La mantis de California pone sus huevos y encuentra un macho para que los fertilice, Una vez que desempeñó su papel, cubre los huevos con un saco protector y lo cuelga de una hoja o una rama, fuera de peligro"

"Fascinante" susurro Jeffrey y Caroline volvió a sonreírle como un angel, lo cual lo puso algo nervioso.

" Deberíamos hacer unos sacos de huevos para la feria de ciencias

¿A quién le gustaría ayudarme a hacerlos después de la clase?"

La mayoría de la clase levanto la mano, entonces ella escogió a 3 chicos algo idiotas para ayudarla, cuando la clase termino Jeffrey y Caroline estaban paseando por los pasillos.

"¿Qué tal tu vida?" pregunto Caroline.

"Aburrida, me la vivo leyendo libros, no tengo muchos amigos"

"Lo siento, no debi preguntar"

"No…No importa y que tal la tuya"

"Mi mama es policía del pueblo, dicen que en unos años podría llegar a ser Sheriff"

"Cool, ¿y tu papa?"

"Ellos son divorciados el vive en Toronto de hecho iré a vivir con el en unos meses"

"Genial, yo también vivo solo con papa mi madre murió cuando naci" declaro con algo de tristeza en su voz, pero Caroline le tomo la mano y lo llevo por una soda, cuando abrieron el refrigerador de la cafetería, ambos se sorprendieron al encontrarse con el cuerpo sin cabeza del Dr. Gregory, Caroline grito y Jeffrey solo se quedo sin habla, unos minutos mas tarde el estaba en la biblioteca contándoles todo a sus amigos.

" Nunca había visto nada como eso, digo no he visto muchas cosas pero esto fue como un a película de terror"

" ¿Estas bien?" pregunto Giles

"Si, solo sigo algo impactado"

" ¿Quién querría lastimar al Dr. Gregory?" pregunto Giles

"A todos nos agradaba, no se que persona seria tan cruel para matarlo" dijo Buffy y entonces Jeffrey interrumpió.

" Vamos a averiguar quién hizo esto, lo encontraremos

Y lo detendremos"

"Cuenta con ello" dijo Leo quien iba entrenado por la puerta

"¿Papá que haces aquí?"

"El director me llamo, ¿estas bien hijo?" pregunto mientras lo enredaba en un abrazo

"Si papá, lo superare" susurro Jeffrey, luego se despego del abrazo y Leo pregunto

" ¿Qué sabemos?"

" No mucho…Lo mataron en la escuela, supongo que el último día que lo vimos pues traía la misma ropa"

" Ésta es una pregunta que nadie quiere oír

¿Dónde pusieron su cabeza?" pregunto Willow.

" Tienes razón…No quería oír eso" respondió Jeff con sarcasmo.

"Podría ser cualquier cosa, un vampiro, un lobo, otra bruja…" dijo Leo

" Qué divertido, estamos en la Isla de los Monstruos" susurro Chris lo que le hizo recordar a Giles algunas cosas.

" ¿Recuerdan el incidente de hace 2 noches? Los 9 cadáveres que aparecieron destripados"

"Si ¿por?" pregunto Jeffrey

"Y si de alguna forma el asesinato del Dr. Gregory esta conectado con esos homicidios, estaríamos hablando de que Dracula estuvo aquí"

"No lo creo Giles hasta donde sabemos había sol, y al Dr. no lo destriparon por completo pero no lo descartemos como sospechoso" dijo Leo.

" ¿Dónde encontraron los cuerpos?

¿En el parque Weatherly?"

"Hijo…sé que estás molesto... pero no podemos ir de cacería

Hasta que sepamos más"

"Tiene razón Jeff ninguno de ustedes puede exponerse hasta que sepamos mas de esta cosa"

Entonces todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas, cuando Jeffrey llego a la suya, Leo le preparo un baño caliente que lo relajo por completo de la escena que había visto.

"Hijo tengo que ir a la tienda, quiero terminar unas cosas para la inauguración de la siguiente semana…. Tal vez me tarde un par de horas ¿estarás bien si te quedas solo?"

"Si papá, veré la televisión un rato y me dormiré estoy muy cansado"

"Bien, pero si pasa algo me llamas a la tienda y vendré enseguida ¿de acuerdo?"

"Si"

Unos minutos mas tarde Leo estaba dejando la casa, no sin antes recordar lo mismo de siempre

" Prométeme que no harás nada arriesgado Jeffrey"

"Lo prometo"

Cuando Jeffrey escucho el auto de su padre acelerando por la calle, subió al cuarto de Leo y saco de su baúl un par de armas entre ellas una ballesta y se dirigió al parque donde los cuerpos habían aparecido, un enorme letrero decía:

" **Parque Weatherly **

**Cerrado a las 10:00 p.m."**

Al ver que estaba cerrado Jeffrey decidió brincarse la reja de protección y comenzó a darle una revisada al lugar, todo iba bien hasta que un murciélago lo ataco, Jeff intento correr pero el animal tomo forma humana y se puso frente a el.

"¿Quién rayos eres?" pregunto Jeffrey con miedo.

"SOY DRACULA" dijo con una expectorante voz

"Si claro, yo soy el elegido a si que será mejor que…"

"Lo se, eres el elegido para matar a mis hermanos, el mas poderoso niño de tu generación"

"Por dios, realmente eres..." fue interrumpido por la mano de dracula que estaba acariciando su cara.

"Aun no estas listo"

"¿Qué a que te refieres?" tartamudeo Jeff

"Pronto" respondió Dracula convirtiéndose en murciélago nuevamente y huyendo del lugar, Jeffrey corrió ante el temor de que este regresara y vio cuando otro vampiro estaba por atacar a su nueva maestra de biología quien con solo mirar al monstruo hizo que saliera corriendo, Jeffrey no entendía lo que estaba pasando a si que regreso corriendo a casa.

A la mañana siguiente Jeffrey le conto lo que había pasado a Giles

" ¿Fuiste de cacería anoche?... prometiste que no lo harías"

"Si soy una mala persona, pero supéralo"

"¿y dices que el no te hizo nada?"

"Nop… parecía algo asustado, solo se presento y se fe volando"

"Es raro pero debes tener cuidado, tal vez este planeando algo"

"Lo hare pero lo mas extraño de todo fue que vi a otro vampiro que iba a atacar a la nueva maestra pero cuando ella lo miro, salió corriendo muy asustado"

"¿Estas seguro?"

"Si, pero no entiendo a que le tendría miedo un vampiro"

" Creo que tal vez sea buena idea mantenerla vigilada"

" Entonces debo irme a clase" dijo Jeffrey mientras salía corriendo del lugar, en el pasillo fue interceptado por el director.

"Sr. Benson"

"O si Sr. Director, ¿sucede algo?"

"¿Usted lo vio verdad?"

" ¿Se refiere a ayer, en la cafetería, cuando lo encontramos…?"

" No digas difunto, decapitado ni descomponiéndose"

"Pero…"

"Ahaha…Fuiste testigo del evento, así que ven" dijo tomándolo del brazo y arrastrándolo por el pasillo

" Voy a llegar tarde a biología"

"No importa. Todos los que vieron el cadáver, tienen que ver a un consejero"

"No lo necesito"

"No, no sigues traumatizado por el hecho y eso te impide aceptarlo, para eso es la terapia para que expreses tu sentimientos, así que quédate aquí" dijo mientras lo sentaba en una silla fuera de la oficina, Jeffrey se quedo atónito pero no tuvo mas opción que esperar, pasaron unos minutos y nadie lo atendió a si que decidió irse, corrió a su salón de clases y justo cuando asomo la cabeza por la ventana la maestra le dio una vuelta completa a su cabeza para mirarlo, el se alcanzo a esconder de su vista y regreso a la biblioteca a contarle todo a sus amigos.

" Estamos hablando de un giro completo de su cabeza, fue algo a si como ver **El Exorcista**, de nuevo"

"Por dios" exclamo Willow

"Eso me recuerda que un par de chicos trabajaron ayer con ella… y no vinieron hoy"

" ¿Crees que ella…?"

" ¿Los haya matado? Creo que es lo mas seguro"

" Aún no he encontrado criatura alguna que le ocasione terror a un vampiro, busque en Cosas Que Pueden Voltear la Cabeza 360 Grados… Nada humano puede hacer eso"

" Nada humano... pero hay insectos que pueden hacerlo" pensó Jeffrey.

"Creo que algunos si" dijo Giles, entonces Jeffrey se levanto y camino hacia los estantes de libros.

" Sea lo que sea, voy a estar listo para ella"

" ¿Qué vas a hacer?"

" Mi tarea… ¿Dónde están los libros sobre insectos?"

Giles no dijo nada solo señalo el ultimo pasillo y Jeffrey solo corrió hacia el, Willow estaba sorprendida de la decisión que el chico mostraba.

Mientras tanto Xander caminaba solo por los pasillos cuando la maestra se apareció frente a el.

"¿Por qué tan solo?"

"No.. yo solo estaba paseando por aquí y.." tartamudeo Xander y la maestra le puso un dedo en la boca para callarlo.

"¿Por qué n vamos a mi casa y hacemos un par de cosas?"

"yo… quiero decir POR SUPUESTO"

"Bien" respondió la mujer tomándolo de la mano y llevándoselo de la escuela, de regreso en la biblioteca Jeffrey ha leído algunos libros pero aun falta encajar una pieza.

" Willow necesito que consigas información de la oficina del médico forense"

" ¿Qué buscamos?"

" La autopsia del Dr. Gregory…He estado tratando de averiguar qué son las marcas que vi en su cadáver, Creo que son marcas de dientes de algún insecto-monstruo gigante."

Las ultimas palabras de Jeffrey le recordaron a Giles el caso en el que se habían involucrado los hermanos del chico hace unos años, Deán y Sam se habían enfrentado a una chica que termino siendo una mantis religiosa y quiso comérselos, el no podía mencionarle nada de esto al niño pero tuvo otra idea.

" ¿Giles alguna idea?"

" Sí. Sólo necesito hacer una llamada" dijo entrando a su oficina y tomando su teléfono para llamar a JOHN WINCHESTER.

"Hola, soy John"

"John, escucha no tengo mucho tiempo soy Giles"

John quedo pasmado al escuchar ese nombre habían pasado 11 años sin saber nada de el y ahora lo estaba llamando, sus peores pensamientos brotaron.

" ¿Sucede algo malo? ¿Paso algo con mi hijo?"

"No en realidad el esta muy bien, John es un niño muy inteligente, no te llamo por eso lo que pasa es que una mantis religiosa esta matando gente y se que tus hijos ya mataron una a si que…"

"Quieres información, espera te pasare a Dean y ha Giles dile a Leo que le de un beso a mi hijo por mi." Dijo pasándole el teléfono a su hijo mayor Dean winchester quien le conto como matar a las Mantis a Giles, el regreso a la biblioteca y miro con gracia las caras de Jeff y Willow viendo la autopsia del Dr.

"¿Supiste algo Giles?" pregunto Jeffrey.

"Solo hay un insecto que le arranca la cabeza a su víctima y es…"

"La mantis religiosa" exclamo Jeffrey.

"Si ella, tengo todo lo que necesitamos para matarla en mi casa a si que ire haya y ustedes…" fue interrumpido con la entrada de Buffy.

"JEFFREY, WILLOW… XANDER SE HA IDO CON LA PROFESORA" grito

" !No! Xander es… Me gusta su cabeza." Exclamo WIllow.

"No tranquilas, lo encontraremos… Willow corre a la dirección y toma la ficha de la profesora debemos saber donde vive, Buffy ve a mi casa y avísale a mi papa que llegare un poco tarde, Giles tu ve a tu casa por las armas te llamaremos para darte la dirección"

Entonces todos obedecieron, mientras tanto Xander despertó dentro de una jaula no recordaba como había llegado ahí pero el miedo comenzó a paralizarlo pues una enorme cosa estaba justo enfrente de el devorando a otro chico.

Unos minutos después Willow salió de la escuela para reunirse con Jeffrey

"Tengo el expediente"

"Bien VAMONOS"

" Según el expediente de la Srta. French, nació en 1907…Tiene 90 años de edad"

"Eso si algo raro" exclamo Jeffrey luego ambos corrieron un par de (tuvieron suerte que viviera muy cerca de la escuela) calles y llamaron a Giles para darle la dirección, mientras tanto Xander estaba apunto de ser devorado por el monstruo pero logro romper un barrote de la jaula para defenderse.

Cuando Giles llego Willow toco la puerta y como era de esperarse no hubo ninguna respuesta.

" ¿Y ahora qué? No podemos tirar la puerta" pregunto Giles

" Sí, no estaría bien" dijo Willow y en eso una anciana salió.

" Hola, querida"

"Hola… Busco a la Srta. French"

" Yo soy la Srta. French"

" ¿Natalie French, la maestra sustituta de biología?"

" Soy yo, ahora estoy jubilada"

Giles y los chicos se alejaron de la casa y Jeff susurro

"Maldita… Usó los datos de la Srta. French para meterse a la escuela, Podría estar en cualquier parte"

"Empezare a tocar de puerta en puerta" dijo Willow pero Giles la detuvo

"Hay otra forma, Jeffrey tu puedes rastrear a esa cosa"

"¿Que? ¿Como?"

"Solo concentrarte como con los vampiros y lograras hacerlo, ANDA"

Entonces Jeffrey se concentro y logro captar la esencia del monstruo, sangre comenzó a salirle de la nariz y Giles lo detuvo

" ¿Estas bien?"

"Si, si lo estaré he encontrado a esa cosa, síganme" dijo y luego se soltó a correr, mientras tanto Xander continuaba gritando pues la cosa esa estaba por comérselo, en eso Jeffrey logro romper el vidrio que llevaba al sótano y entro rápidamente.

" !Suéltalo!"

"Jeffrey es bueno verte amigo"

"Willow sáquenlo de aquí" dijo luego comenzó a golpear al monstruo pero este lo lanzo con uno de sus tentáculos.

"Bien, vas a pagar por esto maldita" dijo muy enojado Jeffrey mientras se levantaba y sacaba una grabadora de su bolsillo.

" ¿Te acuerdas del Dr. Gregory? te comiste su cabeza…Él me enseñó que si haces tu tarea aprendes cosas... como qué le pasa a tu sistema nervioso cuando oyes esto." Dijo presionando un botón y un sonido de aleteos comenzó a escucharse en todo el lugar.

" El sonar de los murciélagos manda al infierno tu sistema nervioso... Puedes irte para allá con él"

El monstruo comenzó a moverse como loco y luego exploto en partes.

" Bueno, yo diría que está muerta y en pedazos" dijo Xander

" ¿Estás bien?" pregunto Giles al ver la camisa del chico desgarrada.

"Ho Si, estoy bien pero mi camisa no mucho, pero que aremos con eso" dijo Jeffrey señalando las bolsas de huevos que la mantis había dejado en el lugar, Xander tomo un fierro del suelo.

" ¿Me ayudas?"

"Sera un honor" respondió Jeffrey y entonces ambos comenzaron a despedazar todo el lugar, al día siguiente en la escuela un nuevo maestro sustituto había llegado a la escuela…

" Los ensayos que calificaran el parcial serán de seis páginas… ni mas ni menos"

" La tercera parte de su calificación dependerá de ellos… ni mas ni menos" en eso sonó la campana y todos comenzaron a abandonar el salón, Jeff se encontró con Caroline pero solo se sonrieron, después cada quien tomo su camino.


	6. El Espectaculo De Marionetas

Giles ha sido obligado a hacerse cargo del concurso anual de talentos, de mala gana se encuentra haciendo las audiciones, Cordelia esta cantando una canción que dice:

" Aprender a amarte a ti mismo

Es el más grande amor de todos

Hace mucho tiempo decidí

Negarme a caminar en la sombra de nadie"

Estaba cantando tan horrible y sin sentido que Giles no tuvo más opción que cortarla

" Gracias, Cordelia"

" Pero no canté la parte con la banda"

"Bueno, habrá que dejarlo para el ensayo general… ¡Lisa!" grito Giles, en eso Jeffrey, Xander, Buffy y Willow aparecieron por detrás.

" ¡Ah! Es nuestro gran productor" dijo Jeffrey con sarcasmo

" Ah, son ustedes"

" Tenía que verlo para creerlo, ¿Cómo le hiciste para que te asignaran esto?" pregunto Willow

" Fue nuestro nuevo director, el Sr. Snyder... Cree que me corresponde tener

Mayor contacto con los alumnos… Intenté explicarle que mi elección vocacional de bibliotecario... fue un intento consciente de minimizar dicho contacto... pero no lo quiso aceptar."

" Giles, en cada generación... nace uno que deberá dirigir el espectáculo sin talento artístico, no puedes huir del destino" dijo Jeffrey burlonamente y no pudo evitar reírse como un loco, en eso el nuevo director se acerco a el.

" ¿Te estas divirtiendo joven?" pregunto seriamente y Jeffrey volteo a verlo con una enorme mirada y sacudió la cabeza.

"Eso pensé, soy el nuevo director y ¿usted es?"

"Soy Jeffrey… Benson" tartamudeo

"Sr. Benson, e oído de usted déjemele decirle que tenia muchas ganas de conocerlo, es una leyenda en esta escuela"

"¿De verdad? No creo que sea a si señor yo…"

"No sea tan modesto, estoy haciendo por ver su talento en este concurso"

"No yo no voy a participar en esto, yo…"

"Bueno eso es bueno, Creo que acabo de encontrar a 4 participantes mas para el espectáculo."

"¿Qué? Por favor, no puede obligarnos" dijeron los 4 chicos al unisonó, Giles trataba de no reírse.

"Estoy seguro que encontraran un buen numero para el show" respondió el director mientras se iba para evitar mas ruegos, los chicos se quedaron pasmados y Giles soltó una carcajada, Jeffrey se sentó pues estaba paralizado ante la idea de hablar en publico, pero otra cosa mayor lo asusto.

" Ay, un ventrílocuo." Grito y Willow se acerco a el.

" Los muñecos me parecen lindos.

¿A ti no?"

" No. Desde pequeño, siempre me han provocado miedo"

" ¿Qué sucedió?"

"Vi uno de esos muñecos y me dio miedo, llore… No hay nada que contar"

Mientras ellos conversaban el número del chico consistía en contar algunos chistes.

" Hola. Soy Morgan.

¡Y yo soy Sid!

Oye, Morgan,

¿Quieres contar unos chistes?

Me encantaría

Los chistes del chico eran muy malos, incluso se podía ver como movía sus labios para hacer hablar al muñeco, a todos les estaba aburriendo hasta que todo pareció empezar a salir bien, el muñeco comenzó a hablar solo pero todos pensaron que Morgan lo estaba haciendo.

Mientras tanto tras bambalinas una chica estaba cambiándose para su presentación, de pronto comenzó a escuchar ruidos extraños.

" ¿Hay alguien ahí?" repitió al menos 2 veces y una cosa espantosa la jalo hacia las sombras, despedazando su cuerpo y regándolo por el lugar.

Mientras tanto los chicos seguían discutiendo su actuación en el pasillo.

" No puedo hacer esto" dijo Xander

" Xander, por favor"

" No puedo Buffy. Tengo mi orgullo… De acuerdo, no tengo mucho orgullo,

Pero el que me queda me impide hacerlo."

" Una escena dramática es la forma más fácil de cumplir con esto… porque no es necesario tener ningún talento." Explico Willow.

" Nosotros tenemos talento, sabemos hacer cosas ¿verdad Jeffrey?"

" ¿Quieres que matemos a algunos vampiros en el escenario?" pregunto con ironía.

" Quizá de una forma graciosa"

"No digas tonterías" respondió Jeffrey y luego se fue a salón, Xander, Buffy, y Willow hicieron lo mismo y se encontraron con Morgan en su clase.

"Mira que tenemos aquí" dijo el muñeco

" Morgan, cada vez lo haces mejor… ¿De dónde sacaste esa voz?"

" Es una imitación de mi papá"

" Se oye muy real"

" Es real… Aquí el que tiene talento soy yo, el muchacho es peso muerto"

"jajá que gracioso, Morgan" dijo Xander con ironía, cuando la clase termino los chicos se toparon con Jeffrey en el pasillo donde al parecer un cadáver acababa de ser descubierto.

" ¿Qué es eso?" pregunto Jeff

" Era Emily."

" Emily. ¿La bailarina?"

"Si ella, tenia otro ensayo hace rato y no se presento, una chica la hayo en el baño, bueno los pedazos de ella" explico Willow.

" ¿Fue un vampiro?" pregunto Xander, cuando Jeff estaba por responder Giles se acerco a ellos y comenzó a contarles cosas.

" Creo que no, le sacaron el corazón y la destriparon con un cuchillo los vampiros no necesitan hacer eso"

" Qué asco" susurro Buffy.

"¿Tiene algún significado para ti, además del susto?" pregunto Jeffrey

" Hay varios demonios que se alimentan de corazones humanos, pero los demonios tienen garras y colmillos, no necesitan un cuchillo común y corriente para matar… Lo cual nos dice que el asesino es…" fue interrumpido.

" Humano"

"Si, aun que honestamente espero que sea un demonio a si podremos matarlo, pues a un humano solo podríamos entregarlo a la policía y podría quedar libre" explico Giles-

" También aumenta el factor terror…Podría ser cualquiera. Podría ser yo" dijo Willow con pánico y todos la miraron extrañados.

" Pero yo no fui"

"Demonio o no, tenemos que investigar" respondió Giles

" Sugiero que comencemos por sus compañeros de espectáculo." Dijo Xander.

"Es una buena idea, busquen a Chris y cuéntenle todo vamos a necesitar su ayuda" exclamo Jeffrey y entonces todos se dividieron para hablar con los chicos y recibieron las siguientes respuestas:

" No la conocía bien. Hay una rivalidad entre bailarines y la banda." Le dijo el chico de la tuba a Willow.

" Estaba emocionada por el espectáculo. Era muy buena bailarina." Le dijo otra chica a Buffy.

" Ésta es una tragedia para mí. Emma era mi mejor amiga." Dijo Cordelia y Xander le aclaro que el nombre de la chica era Emily, dejando claro que Cordy mentía.

Ninguna de esas respuestas era relevante por suerte Chris había estado hablando con más personas y obtuvo la siguiente información:

"La ultima vez que la vi estaba platicando Con el chico inteligente, el del muñeco, es raro. Se la pasa sobándose la cabeza y gimiendo... Sobre todo, el otro día…Tenía aspecto paranoico, miraba a su alrededor y creo que lo vi discutir

Con su muñeco." Después de escuchar esto corrió a buscar a Jeffrey y le conto todo.

"¿Crees que pueda ser el?"

"Realmente Si, pero hablare con el, debemos estar seguros antes de hacer algo" dijo Jeffrey y fue a buscar a Morgan quien estaba en la sala de música practicando con su marioneta.

" Oye Morgan, ¿ayer notaste algo raro? ¿Sucedió algo raro?"

" ¿Raro? ¿Qué quieres decir?"

" Con Emily. ¿No te comentó algo? ¿La viste discutir con alguien?"

" No. Estaba bailando, Sid y yo estábamos hablando"

"¿Hablando?"

" Ensayando" respondió nerviosamente Morgan y luego comenzó a frotarse la cabeza con mucha fuerza, parecía paranoico.

" Morgan, ¿estás bien?"

" Mira, niño ya respondió a tus preguntas, ahora, déjalo en paz" le dijo el muñeco a Jeffrey.

" Morgan, ¿qué te parece si me hablas tú mismo?"

" Ya nos tenemos que ir" susurro Morgan y salió corriendo del salón, Jeffrey intento seguirlo pero le fue imposible a si que fue a la biblioteca para contarle todo a sus amigos.

" ¿Qué haremos? No lo mataremos ¿o si?" pregunto Willow

" No si es el, solo lo llevaremos ante la justicia"

" Podríamos diseñar una trampa para obligarlo a confesar… Yo puedo ponerme un micrófono y…" fue interrumpida por un grito de Giles.

"¡Oigan, muchachos! Lo único que sabemos es que Morgan es un tipo raro, eso no lo convierte en un asesino, además el solo habla con su muñeco y por su muñeco"

" Sí, pero ¿y la teoría de que se trata de un demonio?"

" Estoy investigándola, pero la vida del teatro ha obstaculizado... mis esfuerzos" explico Giles.

" Revisa tus prioridades, Giles… Espectáculo o Asesinato" dijo Jeff

" No podremos hacer el espectáculo. Me parece algo muy riesgoso" explico Willow.

" El director Snyder nos está vigilando…Si lo decide, puede hacernos la vida difícil."

"Eso no es bueno para mi expediente," susurro Jeffrey

"Tranquilo, hallaremos al monstruo pero por ahora el espectáculo tiene que continuar." Dijo Giles.

Luego todos regresaron a sus casas, Jeffrey le conto todo a su papá, quien no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar lo del muñeco.

"¿Estas bien con ello? Por que puedo ayudarlos a cazarlo, no tienes que hacerlo tu "

"Papá, estoy bien ya no le tengo miedo a esos muñecos"

"¿Seguro?"

"Si, tenia 7 años no hay problema"

"Ok, que duermas bien…Te sentirás mejor en la mañana"

" Es un buen plan, me voy a la cama" respondió Jeff dándole un beso a su papá, luego se fue a dormir pero cerca de las 2 de la mañana la ventana se abrió y una cosa extraña entro, jalo las sabanas lo cual despertó a Jeffrey quien logro ver la sombra de una pequeña mano sujetando un cuchillo, grito como loco y Leo entro en la habitación, prendiendo la luz.

" Cariño, ¿qué pasa?"

"Hay algo en la cama, entre las mantas."

" ¿Dónde?"

" Hay algo ahí" dijo señalando debajo de la cama, Leo se asomo para revisar y no encontró nada.

" Pues ya no hay nada. ¿Seguro que no fue una pesadilla?"

" ¡No! Hay algo-Hay algo aquí" dijo lleno de miedo

"Shsh, tranquilo" dijo Leo sentándose en la cama y abrazándolo.

"Papi, era el muñeco intento matarme"

"¿lo viste?"

"Si, traía un cuchillo y escuche sus risas"

"Ya paso, me quedare contigo esta noche por si intenta regresar"

"Pero papá"

"Haha ninguno pero, además no debes dormir con la ventana abierta."

" Estaba cerrada" susurro Jeffrey quien se quedo en el mismo cuarto con Leo toda la noche, como era de suponerse el muñeco n regreso, a la mañana siguiente Jeffrey le conto todo a sus amigos.

"Está bien, mírenme como si estuviera loco... porque me siento estúpido al decirlo, creo que Sid estuvo en mi cuarto anoche"

" ¿Con Morgan?"

" No, estaba solo y vivo"

" ¿Lo viste?" pregunto Giles

" Corrió por el piso, bajo mi cama y después me atacó."

" ¿Te atacó? ¿Cómo?"

" Se me abalanzó a la cara y cuando encendí la luz, ya no estaba.

Salió por la ventana"

"¿Estas seguro de que no fue una pesadilla?" pregunto Chris

"Claro que si y la única forma de probárselos es robando a ese muñeco, necesito estar 30 segundos solo con Morgan."

"Bien, nosotros nos encargamos" dijo Chris saliendo de la biblioteca con Willow, dejando solo al chico con Giles.

" Si te sirve de consuelo, encontré a un posible demonio culpable"

" ¿Cuál es?"

" Hacen referencia a una hermandad de siete demonios... que toman la forma de jóvenes humanos…Cada siete años, los demonios necesitan órganos humanos... un cerebro y un corazón- para mantener su humanidad. De lo contrario, vuelven a su forma original... la cual es un poco menos atractiva."

" Así que Morgan podría ser el culpable... aunque sería Morgan el demonio

y no Morgan el loco, creo que iré a mi clase y nos veremos aquí mas tarde" dijo Jeffrey y luego corrió a su salón, al mismo tiempo Morgan estaba en clase con Xander y Chris, el muñeco estaba fastidiando a algunos compañeros lo cual molesto al profesor.

" Permíteme el muñeco Morgan, Lo guardaré y Te lo devolveré después de clases"

Morgan se o dio de mala gana y el profesor lo guardo en un estante, sin embargo la voz de este se escucho por todo el salón.

"Te observare"

" ¡Morgan, ya basta!" reprendió pensando que el muchacho había sido quien dijo eso. Mas tarde Chris espero a que todos salieran del salón y tomo al muñeco del estante corrió con el y lo llevo a la biblioteca donde ya lo estaban esperando.

" ¿De dónde lo sacaste?" pregunto Jeffrey

" Lo saqué del armario de la Sra. Jackson. Dijiste que querías hablar

a solas con Morgan."

"Bien, Voy a buscar a Morgan. Tú vigila al muñeco"

"Jeffrey espera mira lo que encontré" dijo Willow y Jeff se acerco a leer un libro que decía lo siguiente:

" _En raras ocasiones, objetos inanimados de calidad humana como los muñecos y los maniquíes poseedores ya de conciencia por medios místicos han hecho realidad su deseo de ser humanos, cosechando órganos"_

"Por dios, es el muñeco.. se los dije, el ira por Morgan debo ayarlo" entonces salió corriendo a buscarlo, llego sal salón de artes y observo el cuerpo de Morgan tirado, su cabeza estaba partida por la mitad y en eso s cerebro cayo del techo, Jeffrey salió corriendo pero logro observar la sombra del muñeco subiendo por los ductos de ventilación, por la cual decidió seguirla por el pasillo, llegando al sótano, Jeffrey entro y un estante cayo sobre el, atrapando su pie.

" ¡Quien sea que anda ahí, lo voy a lastimar! ¡Mucho! Solo dame un momento para salir de aquí" exclamo Jeffrey tratando de empujar el estante a otro lugar, pero sus fuerzas no eran tantas.

"Bien, tu ganas maldito muñeco de madera, puedes llevarte lo que conseguiste de los chicos, aun a si perdiste no podrás ser humano sin otro cerebro"

" Sí, pero tú tampoco" dijo el muñeco apareciendo de las sombras con un cuchillo

"¿Que?" preguntaron los 2 al unisonó al no entender lo que estaba pasando, luego el muñeco ayudo a liberar a Jeffrey y lo acompaño a la biblioteca para hablar, Chris y Xander se sorprendieron al ver al muñeco caminar, se sentó y comenzó a explicar todo.

" Es a lo que me dedico, a cazar demonios… se que es raro viéndome como me veo pero digamos que existía yo y luego hubo un demonio muy malo que hizo un hechizo y cuando menos lo pensé ya no era yo mismo…Aparecí sentado en la rodilla de alguien, su mano adentro de mi camisa"

" ¿Y desde entonces eres un muñeco viviente? ¿Eres como Chucky?" pregunto Jeff

"Es mas complicado que eso, pero Morgan siempre tuvo razón debí elegirte para hacer equipo contigo, pero no lo hice por que…"

"Pensaste que yo era el demonio, ya entiendo" termino por decir Jeffrey

" No me pueden culpar por pensarlo, solo mírate… Eres mas fuerte y mas ágil que los demás"

"Ho Lo tomare como cumplido" susurro Jeff

" De cualquier forma, ya que el demonio tiene corazón y cerebro puede quedarse en forma humana durante siete años más…Ellos eran siete.

Ya maté a seis…Si logro matar al último, el hechizo se desvanecerá, y seré libre" explico el muñeco.

" Estoy seguro que es alguien del estúpido espectáculo"

"Tal vez, pero ya debió haberse ido"

"Tal vez pero cuando sepamos quién faltó a la presentación, sabremos quien fue y lo atraparemos"

"¿Crees que podremos hacerlo?" pregunto el muñeco

"Claro… Chris ve al auditorio y dile a Giles lo que pasa y que reúna a todos en el escenario para ver quien falta"

"Como digas" respondió y salió corriendo al auditorio.

"Xander tu busca a Willow, dile que consiga las direcciones de todos los participantes, Syd tu y yo iremos a dar un paseo"

Mientras tanto Giles estaba reuniendo a todos en el escenario, cuando Chris llego y le conto todo observaron que no faltaba nadie, Jeff estaba con el muñeco detrás del escenario esperando ver algo sospechoso.

" ¿A qué te dedicas, niño? No pareces cazador de demonios" dijo SYD

" Soy el Elegido" susurro con desanimo el chico.

" ¿Tú? ¿Tú eres el elegido? Caray desde que era un hombre había escuchado la leyenda de ti, pero nunca creí que fuera cierto, quiero decir como un vampiro podría tener un bebe"

" ¿Un vampiro? ¿A que te refieres?"

"Si, ¿no conoces la leyenda? El elegido solo podía nacer entre la unión de un vampiro y un humano"

"Eso quiere decir que mi mama…"

"Por dios n lo sabias, o lo siento yo no debí…"

"No esta bien, gracias por decírmelo nadie me había contado nada de cómo naci comenzaba a sospechar que era hijo del diablo o algo a si."

"Carambas siempre digo cosas de mas"

" ¿Así que si matas al demonio el hechizo se desvanecerá?" pregunto Jeffrey en un intento por cambiar la conversación.

" Exactamente"

" No te convertirás en príncipe, ¿verdad? Digo, tu cuerpo debe ser polvo y huesos en estos momentos."

" Exactamente"

" Entonces… Al decir libre… Quieres decir muerto"

"No te me pongas a lloriquear, pequeño… He vivido mucho más que muchos cazadores de demonios Y que muchos vampiros, de hecho"

"Debes haber conocido mucha gente"

"Si, la mayoría buena pero ya sabes lo que dicen no importa cuanto bien hagas siempre es de noche en la mitad del planeta"

En eso Giles llego a interrumpir

" No faltó nadie al ensayo" grito Giles

"Entonces ¿El demonio no es un participante?"

"No lo se, pero el tiempo se me acabo el espectáculo esta por iniciar debo ir a preparar todo" dijo yéndose.

"No te preocupes Syd, vamos a encontrar a esa cosa…lo prometo" dijo Jeffrey yéndose a la biblioteca donde se encontró con Willow.

"Jeffrey, buenas noticias… el cerebro de Morgan apareció en el basurero lo que quiere decir que el demonio no tiene uno para el hechizo."

"Genial, bueno excepto por la parte de la muerte de Morgan pero ¿por qué rechazó el cerebro el demonio? "

"Según el libro de Giles, necesita el cerebro de la persona mas inteligente del lugar"

" Yo creí que Morgan era el más inteligente de la escuela"

"Lo era tenia las mejores notas, pero estuve investigando y el tenia cáncer cerebral"

"Pobre Morgan"

" El demonio aún necesita un cerebro sano e inteligente." Dijo Willow

"Lo que nos pone a ti y a mi en la cabeza de la lista" susurro Jeffrey

"Ho que alivio que estemos juntos no nos pasara nada"

"Aun a si debemos encontrar quien es"

"Jeffrey¡ Syd me dijo que necesitaban ayuda" grito Chris entrando en la biblioteca

"O si, Chris esa cosa sigue suelta y creemos que viene por nosotros"

"Lo se, Giles me conto todo y averigüe con la banda que hubo 3 chicos que no fueron al ensayo…Así que probablemente sí sea uno de ellos"

" Giles no lo sabe. ¡Y está con ellos ahora mismo!" grito WIllow

" Giles se sabe cuidar solo, francamente, él es muy..." se interrumpió Jeffrey ante malos pensamientos" listo… por dios el va por Giles, corran" exclamo y salió disparado rumbo al auditorio, donde Giles ya había sido atrapado por el demonio quien disfrazo de mago lo convenció para hacerle de voluntario en un acto de escapismo, lo ato a una mesa sobre una guillotina y estaba apunto de cortarle el cerebro.

"Su cerebro será de mucha utilidad Sr. Giles" exclamo el chico

"Van a destruirte ten lo por seguro, AYUDA" grito Giles con desesperación al ver la guillotina muy cerca de su cara, en eso Jeffrey entro y pateo al demonio en la cara

" ¡Willow! Libera a Giles" ordeno Jeffrey y siguió pateando al muchacho, logro encerrarlo en una caja pero este se convirtió en demonio y la rompió con sus garras, luego golpeo a Jeffrey y lo derribo en el suelo, Chris trato de ayudar pero lo lanzo contra la pared, en eso apareció Syd con un cuchillo.

" ¡Ya te encontré!" Dijo apuñalándolo, en eso Willow logro liberar a Giles y Jeff arrojo al demonio sobre la mesa dejando caer la guillotina y arrancándole la cabeza.

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""


	7. No mates a un chico en la primera cita

Todo comienza con una pelea entre Jeffrey y un vampiro, en medio del cementerio y a la mitad de la noche, patadas, manotazos y puñetazos son repartidos a ambas partes

"¿Sabes? No nos han presentado apropiadamente. Yo soy Jeffrey y tú eres... historia" exclamo con ironía el chico y luego apuñalo al vampiro haciéndolo polvo ante la mirada de Giles quien bebía café.

" La técnica es pobre, tus prioridades, mal enfocadas, pero la ejecución fue adecuada... aunque un poco sangrienta para mi gusto." Evaluó Giles pues después de miles de excusas estaba entrenando a Jeffrey.

" Ni lo menciones Giles... Fue un placer salvar a la humanidad otra vez"

" No estoy diciendo que tus métodos no tengan mérito, pero pierdes demasiado tiempo y energía... Es simplemente enterrarla y seguir adelante." Explico mientras miraba el suelo y levantaba una moneda que el vampiro dejo caer.

"Mira esto" susurro

" Esto es fantástico Giles...Yo los mato y tú robas sus posesiones es un gran negocio… como sea que es esa cosa"

"No lo se, pero puede tratarse de algo grande, consultare mis libros"

Mientras tanto en lo más recóndito de la ciudad Dracula había logrado juntar una gran parte de su antiguo ejército de vampiros y estaba leyéndoles una profecía.

"_**Vendrá un tiempo de crisis, en el que los mundos estarán en la balanza y en ese tiempo llegará... El Consagrado, el más grande de los guerreros, el elegido no lo reconocerá y no podrá detenerlo, el lo guiara al infierno."**_

"Mi señor, si eso es cierto podríamos acabar con el elegido esta misma noche" exclamo un vampiro común.

"Si hijo mio, el consagrado es nuestra mejor arma para deshacernos de ese chiquillo, pero dejadme terminar" respondió y continuo leyendo la profecía.

" _**Cinco morirán y de sus cenizas...**____**el Consagrado se levantará, la Hermandad de Aurelio lo recibirá y lo escoltará hacia...**____**su destino inmortal"**_

"¿Cuándo llegara padre?" preguntaron.

"Mañana por la noche, pero deberán hallarlo a si que vayan hijos míos y tráiganlo ante mi" ordeno y los vampiros se dispersaron por el pueblo, mientras tanto en la biblioteca Giles y Jeffrey investigaban la extraña moneda.

"Giles ya tengo sueño, no veo por que importa tanto esa moneda, ade4mas mañana tengo clases y no…"

"Deja de quejarte eres el elegido es tu deber, ahora creo que la moneda es una ofrenda de fidelidad, pero no está conectada con ninguna de las sectas que he estudiado" reprendió Giles.

"Bien acabemos con esto, déjame verla" dijo Jeff quitándole la moneda de las manos al hombre y revisándola minuciosamente por algunos minutos hasta que encontró algo.

"Notaste que en el interior hay un sol con tres estrellas"

" Déjame ver"

Una vez que comprobó que eso era cierto sonrió.

"Buen trabajo Jeff, te llevare a casa y yo investigare esto"

"Te lo agradecería mucho" respondió Jeffrey entre bostezos.

A la mañana siguiente Jeffrey llego a la escuela con lentes obscuros pues las ojeras lo estaban matando y fue a hablar con Giles.

"¿Qué te paso?" pregunto algo preocupado

"¿Es enserio? Tengo ojeras de mapache por tu culpa, te dije que era una perdida de tiempo investigar esa moneda"

"Lo siento, pero no lo fue, he descubierto que pertenece a la a Orden de Aurelio, una secta de súper vampiros que sirven a dracula"

"Vaya, eso si es malo pero…" fue interrumpido por la entrada de Cassie Blake a la biblioteca.

"Cassie… Hola"

" ¿Qué deseas?" preguntó extrañada mente Giles

" Un libro" respondió hábilmente la chica,

"He Giles, esta es una escuela y tenemos estudiantes... que buscan en los libros y aprenden cosas"

" Estaba empezando a sospechar que eso era un mito" susurro con sarcasmo Giles.

" Perdí mi copia del conde de montecristo, se que suena tonto pero me inspira mucho" dijo Cassie y Giles fue a buscar el libro, dejando a los chicos solos.

" Así que, el viejo conde ¿eh? Es magnífica"

"¿La has leído?" pregunto extrañada mente la chica

"Claro, papa solía leérmela cuando era pequeño,"

"Que tierno, aun que debo confesar que no pensé que te encontraría aquí"

"¿Por qué no?" pregunto Jeffrey.

"No es que piense que no sabes leer, es solo que no pareces ratón de biblioteca... el tipo de persona que se encierra en una habitación oscura... con un montón de libros viejos y… Perdón si te ofendí" tartamudeo la chica.

"No importa para mi ha sido como un cumplido, pero te confieso que amo los libros, me encanta leer solo que no lo demuestro en publico"

"Ok" respondió la chica y en eso Giles le entrego el libro.

" Te veré en el curso de matemáticas Jeffrey" dijo mientras salía de la biblioteca dejando con la baba suelta al chico, Giles seguía hablando de la Orden pero se detuvo al ver a Jeff muy distraído

"¿Escuchaste algo de lo que te dije?" pregunto

"No…. Quiero decir si, Matar vampiros y eso" tartamudeo Jeff y Giles suspiro fuertemente para evitar gritarle, dios como puede ser que el elegido sea tan distraído.

"Por que no mejor te vas a tu clase y nos vemos mas tarde" dijo Giles

"Buen plan, tengo matemáticas, nos vemos después" contesto Jeffrey y salió corriendo de la biblioteca hacia su salón, durante la clase extra de matemáticas donde los alumnos de 6to 7 tomo grado se juntan Jeff no dejaba de mirar a Cassie quien se sentaba junto a el y se la pasaba jugando con su lápiz y enredando su cabello.

"Bien, chicos haremos equipos de 2 para el siguiente ejercicio" exclamó la profesora y todos formaron equipos en cuestión de segundos, para suerte de Jeff casi no tenia pareja tampoco.

"¿Podemos hacer equipo? Digo solo si tu quieres" pregunto Jeffrey entre balbuceos y Cassie le respondió con una agradable sonrisa.

"Claro, estaré encantada de trabajar con el mejor de la clase"

Entonces Jeffrey junto su silla a la de ella y juntos comenzaron a hacer el ejercicio de algebra que habían dejado, al mismo tiempo platicaban de cosas escolares

"¿Qué se siente estar en secundaria?" pregunto Cassie

"Es genial, es parecido al 6to grado… las mismas materias"

"Pan comido" exclamo la chica y ambos se rieron, Jeffrey se decidió a invitarla a salir.

"Oye… esta tarde iré al Grill, tal vez quisieras ir conmigo a tomar un helado"

"Encantada" respondió emocionada,

"¿Nos vemos ahí a las 7?"

"Seguro" En eso sonó la campana y ella le beso la mejilla a Jeff y salió corriendo de ahí, Jeff estaba muy emocionado pero hizo lo mismo y se encontró con Willow para contarle todo.

" No es gran cosa. Sólo tomaremos un helado"

" !Es muy importante!, es tu primera cita"

" No lo es"

" Lo es. Dile Giles" exclamo, Giles acababa de pararse junto a ellos.

" Me temo que es muy importante"

" Gracias…! Espera! ¿De qué estás hablando?" pregunto Willow ante la negación de que Giles aceptara una cita como algo importante.

" ¿De qué están hablando ustedes?" pregunto el hombre

" De citas"

" Yo hablo de problemas…Una violenta y amenazadora profecía está a punto de realizarse, según mis fuentes la orden de Aurelio esta por traer al consagrado"

" ¿Quién es ése?" pregunto Jeffrey

" No lo sé exactamente, es un guerrero que se levantará de las cenizas de los cinco... en la noche del milésimo día después del advenimiento de Septo"

"Bien, estaremos listos ese día" exclamo Jeff con mucha seguridad

" Es esta noche"

" ¿Esta noche? Bien. ! No está bien! !No puede ser esta noche!" pataleo.

"Mis cálculos son precisos Jeffrey"

"Jeffrey tiene una cita muy importante esta noche" intervino Willow y Jeffrey grito

" !Cassie!"

" Bien. Simplemente entraré a mi máquina del tiempo y volveré al siglo XII y les pediré a los vampiros que pospongan su antigua profecía por unos días mientras tú sales con una niñita"

" Está bien…Ahora estás abusando del sarcasmo" exclamo Jeffrey

"Jeff, éste no es un vampiro común, debemos detenerlo antes de que llegue con dracula… Esta noche comenzaremos la batalla." Dijo en un tono de padre severo, Jeffrey lo miro con enojo, pero sabía que no todo estaba perdido pues su cita era a las 7 y seguramente Giles lo quería más noche.

" ¿A que hora?" pregunto

"Nos veremos a las 9 en el cementerio"

"9:30" Rogo

"De acuerdo 9:30"

Luego Jeffrey salió corriendo de la biblioteca con Willow y fueron a su casa, donde se encontraron con Leo.

"Hola papi"

"Hola cariño, hola Willow"

"¿Qué tal? Señor Benson"

"Papá, estaremos arriba haciendo algunas cosas"

"Bien, solo no hagan mucho ruido, los socios del banco están por venir a ver el crédito de la tienda de antigüedades, espero abrirla la próxima semana" explico pero los chicos ya iban a medio camino de las escaleras, cuando llegaron a su cuarto Jeffrey saco todas sus camisas del armario y las arrojo contra la cama, como era de esperarse Willow estaba ahí para ayudarle a vestirse, cerca de 30 minutos pasaron para que encontraran una camisa adecuada para la ocasión, eran las 6:15 y Willow se fue a su casa y Jeffrey hizo un desastre en el baño al intentar peinarse, lo cual no pudo ocultar de su padre.

"JEFFREY ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?" pregunto

"Papá,… yo e trataba de peinarme y el agua salió a chorro y…"

Leo no pudo evitar reírse, al ver como estaba vestido su hijo y el hecho que quisiera peinarse no podía significar mas que una cosa "Su primera cita"

"Vas a salir con una chica" aseguro

"Mmm… SIP pero solo iremos a tomar un helado y…"

"Tranquilo, tienes mi permiso para salir"

"Gracias"

"Ahora veamos que podemos hacer" dijo comenzando a moldear el cabello de su hijo, unos minutos mas tarde todo estaba listo.

"¿Quieres que te lleve?" pregunto Leo

"Por favor, ya es tarde y es casi de noche para caminar solo"

"Bien"

Leo llevo a Jeffrey al Grill y lo dejo enfrente de la puerta, bajo del auto y lo primero que vio fue a Cassie llegando a la puerta, a si que camino sutilmente hacia ella, Leo sonrió y regreso a casa.

Mientras tanto Jeffrey y Cassie estaban en la barra ordenando sus helados y comenzaron a platicar.

"¿Cómo es tu vida?" pregunto Cassie

"Vivo con papá, tenemos una tienda de cosas viejas y eso…"

"Oug eso es genial"

"¿y que hay de ti?"

"Yo solo vivo con mi mama, nos mudamos aquí hace un tiempo y creo que lo volveremos a hacer pronto"

"¿Enserio?" pregunto Jeff con terror ante la idea de perderla

"Creo que si, siempre lo hacemos y lo odio"

"Yo estaré contigo siempre"

"¿Lo prometes?"

"Lo prometo"

La cita continuo por mas de una hora, todo estaba maravilloso, los helados, la música y sobretodo Cassie, Jeffrey estaba encantado nunca pensó en un día como ese, pero como todo cuento de hadas tenia que terminar, eran las 9 y el se tenia que ir al cementerio a ver a Giles.

"Oye, tengo que irme… quieres que te lleve"

"No… mama ya ha llegado, también me voy"

"Bien, nos vemos ¿mañana?" pregunto y Cassie solo lo beso muy cerca de los labios

"Claro" dijo Cassie y se fue con su mama

Mas tarde Jeffrey ya estaba en el cementerio con Giles, ambos sentados en una lapida esperando ver algo, pasó cerca de una hora y nada, Jeff estaba desesperado y miraba con rabia a Giles.

" Tal vez calculé mal" susurro Giles

" ¿De verdad lo crees?" pregunto sarcásticamente

"No puedes culparme, Sabes lo que se dice: el 90% del juego de ser cazador, es esperar." Dijo tratando de excusarse.

" ¿No podrías haberme dicho eso del 90% antes?"

" Bueno, realmente hemos esperado lo suficiente."

" Además, no hay tumbas recientes. ¿Quién podría emerger?"

" Esta noche, aparentemente nadie…. Vamos te llevare a casa"

"Por lo menos" respondió muy enojado el chico lo que hizo sentir mal a Giles.

Mientras tanto en un autobús del pueblo algo raro estaba pasando, u loco estaba

Divagando y balbuceando unas raras palabras.

" Yo estuve en un avión. El pálido caballo emerge con la muerte como jinete. Tú serás juzgado. Serás juzgado. Ese día traerá fuego. Caerá el fuego. La sentencia. No pienses que estás listo para mirarlo."

El conductor se distrajo tratando de callarlo y choco en un árbol, solo había 7 pasajeros y todos estaban ilesos o eso pensaban pues el loco se transformo en vampiro y se los devoro a todos excepto a 1, quien comenzó a reírse al ver la sangre de los inocentes regada, aparentemente el era el Consagrado, el otro vampiro lo llevo ante Dracula.

"Bienvenido hijo mío" dijo Dracula acariciándole el rostro

"Padre, ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?"

"El elegido esta interfiriendo con nuestros planes"

"Acabare con el, solo dime donde encontrarlo"

A la mañana siguiente Jeffrey le comento a Willow y Chris todo lo referente a su cita, aun estaba maravillado, en eso Cassie apareció tras el.

"Hola Jeff"

"Hola"

"Oye ¿Qué tal si lo intentamos otra vez esta noche? Quiero decir hagamos otra cosa que no sean los helados ¿quieres?"

"Mmm suena genial pero que haremos"

"Es el Grill hay millones de cosas que hacer, te parece a las 7?"

"Seguro, te veré ahí"

"En realidad mama me dejara en tu casa pero si…"

"Ok eso es una buena idea, te espero en casa"

En es sonó la campana y cada quien se fue a su salón, Jeffrey estaba en clase de geografía cuando un nuevo chico fue presentado al resto de la clase.

"Clase, el es Owen Ryans un estudiante de intercambio… ¿Hay algo que quieras decirle a tus compañeros?" le pregunto el maestro y el chico lo miro oscuramente, sonrió y respondió…"SOLO NO ME MOLESTEN" el maestro le indico la silla vacía para que se sentara que casualmente era la ultima de la fila de Jeff, Owen no dejaba de mirarlo pues el era el Consagrado y dracula lo había enviado para acabar con Jeffrey, cuando la campana sonó Jeff corrió a la biblioteca para asegurar todo para su cita de la noche.

" Hola, ¿cómo estás?" le pregunto a Giles

" Bien" respondió extrañado Giles pues el niño nunca le preguntaba eso

" Qué bien. Veo que todavía estás con el problema del Consagrado. Probablemente tome unos días, ¿verdad? Es una profecía muy oscura…Así que la noche será lenta, ¿verdad?...Digo Será mejor relajarse y reagruparse. No habrá mayores desastres, ¿eh? Eso es muy bueno. Te veré mañana entonces." Balbuceo y salió rápidamente de la biblioteca, en el pasillo choco con el nuevo estudiante.

"Perdón, no te vi"

"No te fijes… estamos juntos en geografía ¿No?"

"O si, eres Owen el chico nuevo ¿cierto?"

"Un placer, Jeffrey ¿no?"

"SIP"

"Me dijeron que si quiero ponerme al corriente con las materias, debía hablar contigo, ¿podrías ayudarme?"

"Hum si, estoy libre mañana… ahora tengo que irme nos vemos" dijo corriendo por los pasillos, nuevamente fue con Willow a su casa pero esta vez Chris fue con ellos para ayudarlo a vestirse mejor, nuevamente hizo el desfile de camisas.

" Escoge Jeffrey" le dijo Chris

" Bien, es solo que no se... ¿quiero parecer tímido, evasivo e inteligente o incontrolable, insaciable y agresivo?"

"Cassie parece una niña sencilla, no creo que le importe como te vistas" dijo Willow

"Como sea ¿Rojo o negro?"

"Rojo" exclamaron Willow y Chris al mismo tiempo

"Gracias entonces usare el negro" respondió con ironía y se puso la camisa rápidamente, en eso el timbre de su casa sonó y bajaron corriendo a abrir.

"Cassie ¡" grito con felicidad pero al mirar bien se dio cuenta que era alguien mas.

"Ha eres Giles" respondió con desamino.

" Tenemos que hablar"

"Jeffrey no está en casa." Respondió tratando de cerrar la puerta pero Giles entro con mucha facilidad.

" Mis cálculos no estaban tan equivocados como creí. Ayer Cinco murieron, en un accidente de auto, justo como la profecía indica, llevaron los cuerpos a la funeraria, local Podemos…" fue interrumpido por un pataleo de Jeffrey

" ¿Por qué quieres lastimarme?" pregunto con desanimo

" ¿Perdón?" Giles no entendía la situación, hasta que Cassie apareció detrás de el.

" Hola Jeffrey."

" ¿Tienes una cita?" pregunto Giles

" Sí, pero regresaré esos libros atrasados mañana." Respondió Jeffrey tratando de que Cassie no supiera la verdadera situación.

" No vas a zafarte tan fácilmente jovencito" dijo severamente y entonces Willow condujo a Cassie a la cocina para distraerla.

"Debes saber que a Jeffrey le gusta bailar, comer mucho, cantar sobre todo cantar.. No lo olvides" dijo rápidamente y Cassie la miro muy sorprendida

"Esta bien, lo recordare"

Mientras tanto Giles y Jeffrey seguían hablando

" ¿Otra cita? ¿Nunca haces otra cosa?"

" Es la primera vez. Nunca tuvimos una cita, solo comimos helado. Es mi viaje inaugural... Además ni siquiera sabemos si esto de los muertos significa algo, quiero decir mucha gente muere en este pueblo"

" Bueno, supongo que es una pista bastante pequeña."

"Lo ves, ósea hasta Clark Kent tiene un empleo. Yo sólo tengo una cita."

"Bien, puedes ir pero…"

" Gracias, gracias, gracias. Mira. No iré muy lejos, ¿de acuerdo? Si llega el Apocalipsis, llámame." Dijo corriendo a la cocina por Cassie.

" ¿Todo está bien?"

" Arreglado… vámonos Cassie" dijo tomándola de la mano y saliendo de la casa.

Willow y Chris encontraron a Giles aun en la puerta.

" ¿Sucede algo?" preguntaron

" Probablemente no, pero supongo que iré a la funeraria, por si acaso" dijo caminando hacia su auto, Willow tenia un mal presentimiento.

"Creo que deberíamos ir también Chris"

"No tengo nada mejor que hacer, Vamos"

Mas tarde en la cita de Jeffrey, el intentaba bailar con ella, comieron y bebieron una soda, para tener solo 11 y 10 años parecían 2 adolescentes en plenitud.

"Sabes es extraño" dijo Cassie

" ¿Que?" pregunto Jeffrey

" Tú… quiero decir Un minuto, estás ahí y te entiendo muy bien Y el siguiente, es como si fueras dos personas."

" ¿De veras? ¿Cuál de las dos te gusta más?" pregunto Jeff

" Te lo haré saber en unos 7 años cuando estemos en preparatoria y preparemos nuestra boda" respondió perspicazmente Cassie, al mismo tiempo Giles iba llegando a la funeraria pero 2 vampiros comenzaron a perseguirlo el logro alejarlos con una cruz de madera y se escondió en un cuarto, desde la ventana del lugar Willow y Chris le hablaron.

" Giles, somos nosotros"

" ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?"

" Vimos que dos sujetos te estaban siguiendo…. Ellos son.."

"Vampiros, pero escúchenme, deben ponerse a salvo."

" ¿Puedes quitar esta ventana?"

" Me temo que no."

" Odio establecer lo obvio, pero creo que éste es un trabajo para Jeffrey" dijo Willow.

"Si, pero el no tiene teléfono aun"

"Iremos a buscarlo. Espera aquí" dijo Chris mientras salía corriendo con Willow al Grill donde Jeffrey seguía en su cita, ellos estaban bailando una balada romántica.

" ¿Quieres comer algo?" pregunto Jeffrey

" Bueno. Pero que sea algo que engorde"

Cuando estaba apunto de ir a la barra Chris y Willow llegaron.

"Jeffrey"

" ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?" pregunto Jeff

" Debemos ayudar a…" Willow se cayó al darse cuenta de la presencia de Cassie y lo explico en otras palabras.

" Pensamos que sería divertido si hacíamos de esto una cita doble."

" No sabía que ustedes estaban saliendo juntos." Exclamo Cassie,

"Si bueno lo manteníamos oculto pero oigan ¿Saben qué sería divertido?

La funeraria del pueblo, Siempre quise ir ahí" explico Chris y entonces Jeffrey capto la idea.

" La funeraria, de hecho, suena divertido. ¿Creen que podamos entrar?" pregunto Cassie.

" Vimos a algunos chicos antes…Parecían estar divirtiéndose."

"Rayos… Cassie, tengo que irme" susurro Jeffrey

"Pensé que iríamos a la funeraria" exclamo con sorpresa.

" No, no puedes ir… ¿Recuerdas cuando dijiste que yo parecía ser dos personas? Bueno, una de ellas tiene que irse... pero la otra, lo está pasando bien, muy, muy bien y prometo que te compensare"

Entonces Jeff corrió hacia la funeraria, sus amigos lo siguieron pero también Cassie lo hizo.

" ¿Hacia dónde se fueron?"

" El cuarto está atrás" dijo Chris

"Wow… Esto es fantástico" susurro una vocecita detrás de ellos-

"Cassie, Tú no puedes estar aquí"

" ¿Y supongo que ustedes sí pueden? ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Veremos un cadáver?"

" Posiblemente muchos" exclamo WIllow.

"Chicos, cuídenla" ordeno Jeffrey mientras corría a buscar a Giles, entro en la ultima habitación y Giles salto sobre el.

" ¿Qué sucedió?"

" Dos de la hermandad entraron aquí. Andaban tras de mí... pero no pudieron conmigo"

" ¿Qué quiere decir eso?"

" Me escondí"

" ¿Andaban tras de ti, o es el asunto de la profecía?"

" No sé lo que esos hermanos querían exactamente"

" Debemos averiguarlo…Sólo necesito que Cassie y los otros estén fuera de peligro."

" ¿Cassie? ¿Trajiste a tu cita?"

" No la traje yo, ella vino."

Mientras tanto Chris estaba tratando de abrir una puerta para esconderse con Willow y Cassie, cuando entraron al lugar fueron sorprendidos por Owen en su forma de vampiro, el comenzó a perseguirlos y ellos gritaban Jeffrey escucho sus gritos y corrió a ayudarlos.

"Chris salgan de aquí, yo me ocupo"

"Jeffrey pero…"

"Cassie, vete"

Entonces todos salieron de la funeraria solo Giles y Jeffrey se quedaron y cuando estuvo cara a cara con el consagrado se sorprendió

" ¿Owen?"

"Ese es mi nombre mortal"

"¿Tu eres el consagrado? Vaya eso explica por que no me caíste bien"

"¿Vas a seguir con bromas o vas a pelear?"

"Bien, si eso quieres" exclamo Jeffrey y comenzó a pelear con el, pero esa cosa era mas fuerte y lo derribo en cosa de segundos.

"Eso es todo elegido"

"Apenas estoy iniciando" respondió muy enojado y lo golpeo con mucha fuerza lanzándolo a la caldera de cremación, Giles cerro la puerta y la encendió quemándolo definitivamente, de lo que no se percataron fue que Cassie había regresado a la funeraria y había visto casi todo.

"Cassie puedo explicarlo…"

"No Jeff, no quiero saber solo quiero irme a casa"

"Nosotros te llevamos" exclamo Chris y entones se fue junto con W illow a dejarla a s casa, Jeffrey aun no entendía lo que había pasado a si que Giles lo dejo en su casa.

Al día siguiente ambos niños conversaron en el pasillo….

" Realmente no sé cómo decirte esto... pero anoche…"

"N o tienes que decir nada. Estoy segura de que estabas asustada"

" Totalmente, pero me preguntaba, cuándo podría volver a verte"

" Creo haber oído mal. ¿Puedes repetir eso?" pregunto Jeffrey

" Creo que eres lo máximo"

" ¿De veras?"

" Anoche fue increíble…Nunca pensé que estar a punto de morir me hiciera sentir tan viva"

" ¿Entonces por eso quieres estar conmigo?"

"Eres una persona especial Jeffrey, y cuando estoy contigo me siento libre, ¿Cuándo podemos volver a hacer algo así?"

"¿Algo como que?"

" Como ir al centro a las 3:00 y buscar pelea en una cantina… ¿Qué te parece esta noche?"

" Esta noche sería... Es algo imposible." Susurro tormentosamente Jeffrey.

" Entonces mañana. Yo puedo cualquier noche de esta semana."

" Yo no…. Mira no lo tomes personalmente, por favor.

No eres tú, soy yo."

" Sí. Eres tú."

" Y esperaba que... tú y yo pudiéramos ser" tartamudeo Jeffrey

"¿ Quieres que sólo seamos amigos?"

" Eso me gustaría"

" Amigos…Fantástico"

" Sí. Fantástico." Susurro Jeffrey y Cassie se alejo dejándolo solo en el pasillo, por lo cual el se fue directo a su salón de clases. Mientras tanto a las afueras de la ciudad Dracula se lamentaba por la muerte de su guerrero.

"Fue débil y estúpido, pero gracias a el ya se como acabare con el elegido JAJAJAJA"


	8. Ignorada e invisible

Han pasado algunos días desde el espectáculo de marionetas y el baile de primavera estar por venir, Jeffrey esta algo nervioso intentando invitar a Cassie a salir ese día, Cordelia sigue hablando de su cita también.

" Adoro la primavera, la moda es increíble"

"Supongo que si, pero Cordelia podrías decirme lo que te pregunte"

"¿Te refieres a como podrías invitar a una chica al baile, sin parecer un tonto?"

"Si"

"Solo díselo directo y al grano"

" ¿Pero y si me rechaza?"

"Pues te alejas y buscas a alguien mas Jeffrey"

"Ok, ok lo hare cuando la vea, nos tenemos que ir a la escuela Giles me esta esperando" respondió Jeffrey mientras sacaba algunas cosas de un baúl, eran armas lo cual sorprendió a Cordelia.

" ¿Para que necesitas eso?"

"Entrenamiento, papá cree que me falta mas practica y Giles se ofreció a enseñarme nuevos trucos."

"Ok, vámonos"

Cordelia y Jeffrey se fueron juntos a la escuela, Cordelia corrió a su clase que era la de literatura pues tenia un debate de popularidad acerca de un libro.

"Con Shylock, todo es quejarse, quejarse, quejarse... como si el mundo

Girara a su alrededor, es un egoísta"

"¿Puede ejemplificarnos Señorita. Chase?"

" La gente que piensa que sus problemas son muy grandes, me molesta, como aquella vez que casi atropellé a una niña en su bicicleta... Fue un evento traumático para mí y ella sólo hablaba de su pierna, Como si mi dolor

No significara nada." Explico exageradamente.

" Bien, Cordelia ha presentado un punto interesante…Sobre el cual ahondaremos

En otro momento." Dijo la maestra pues la campana había sonado lo que indicaba el fin de la clase, cuando todos se habían ido cordelia se acerco a ella.

"Srta. Miller…Quisiera hablar con Ud. acerca de mi disertación final, Tengo muchas ideas, pero estoy segura de que se contradicen entre ellas. "

" Tengo tu resumen aquí… ¿Por qué no vienes mañana después de clase y lo repasamos?"

" Eso sería bueno. Muchas gracias."

" Nos vemos mañana entonces."

"Bien. Adiós"

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca Giles le enseñaba a Jeffrey a manejar las dagas, claro estaban practicando con replicas de plástico para evitar un accidente.

"¿Cuándo lo haremos con las reales?" pregunto Jeffrey

"Cuando estés listo, estas cosas no son juguetes puedes lastimarte"

"A este pasó lo haremos en 30 años"

"Tal vez pero al menos tu cuerpo estará completo"

Mientras tanto Cordelia y Buffy están en los vestidores de hombres charlando con sus citas para el baile.

" Mitch, ¿vas a ir al Bronze?" pregunto Buffy

"Más tarde. Debo recoger mi esmoquin. Tengo que lucir bien en el baile"

" Es verdad. Tienes que verte bien para estar en los brazos de Cordelia."

" No es en sus brazos donde espero estar" respondió mientras besaba a Cordy, luego esta se fue junto a Buffy dejándolo solo en el lugar, el se estaba cambiando de ropa cuando comenzó a escuchar sonidos extraños y risas.

" ¿Quién está ahí?"

Nadie respondió solo se volvió a escuchar otra risa lo cual molesto al chico.

"Bueno, se acabó la diversión.

Sal de ahí." Exigió y entonces un bat comenzó a golpearlo, el intento ver quien estaba golpeándolo pero no lo logro parecía ser alguien invisible.

Mientras tanto Cordelia fue a buscar a Jeffrey para darle un botón de su campana para Reina de primavera.

" ¡Hola! ¿No es esto lo máximo?

Tengo una gran estrategia de campaña."

" ¿"C" de "Cordelia"?" pregunto el chico al leer el botón.

" ¡No!"C" de Vilma, cerebro pequeño.

Claro que la "C" es por Cordelia."

"Me parece una buena idea, pero ¿Por qué los dulces?" pregunto señalando la canasta de chocolates que traía la chica.

" De esta manera, la gente me asociará con algo dulce"

"Ok"

"Vamos no seas modesto, toma un chocolate" le dijo cordelia obligándole a tomar uno, luego se fue a hablar con mas personas dejando a Jeffrey solo hasta que llego Chris.

"¿Qué está haciendo Cordelia?"

" Sobornar. Quiere ser Reina del baile"

" Cordelia adora los títulos, solo espero que no se decepcione"

"No te preocupes ella va a ganar"

"¿Y como vas con tu cita? ¿Ya invitaste a Cassie?"

"No, ni siquiera la he visto"

"Bueno, debe ser tu día de suerte por que viene hacia acá" dijo Chris señalándola levemente con la mano, Jeffrey se sintió nervioso de nuevo.

"Anda ve es el momento"

"pero…"

"No pongas excusas Jeff, si quieres salir con ella debes hacerlo ya"

Dijo empujándolo levemente y el comenzó a acercarse lentamente a Cassie.

"Hola Cassie" tartamudeo

"Jeffrey que sorpresa"

"¿Iras al baile?" pregunto secamente como le había dicho Cordelia, la chica lo miro extrañada.

"No lo se, no tengo con quien ir"

"¿Querrías ir conmigo?" pregunto rápidamente antes de que se arrepintiera de hacerlo, Cassie sonrió y le contesto amablemente.

"Seguro"

"Bien, paso por ti a las 6 ¿bien?"

"Bien, te esperare"

Entonces ambos chicos se separaron por el sonido de la campana lo cual indicaba otro inicio de clases, Jeffrey regreso con Chris a contarle todo y entonces Willow apareció histéricamente.

"¡Muchachos! Mitch está herido vengan" grito Willow y entonces los 3 corrieron al gimnasio donde los paramédicos se estaban llevando a Mitch, Jeff se acerco a el.

" Mitch, ¿qué sucedió?"

" No sé…Oí algo y luego un bate me golpeo"

" ¿Qué te golpeó?"

"El bate. Solo, la cosa flotaba me dejó inconsciente." Entonces los paramédicos se lo llevaron por el pasillo

" Será mejor que vaya a ver" dijo Jeff pero en esto el director lo tomo por el brazo.

" ¿Adónde cree que va?"

"Hem, Mitch quiere que le lleve su peine…Le gusta su peine."

"No creo que Mitch necesite el peine. Mitch necesita atención médica y Ud. necesita mantenerse alejado de la escena del crimen, siempre esta donde los problemas se encuentran y…" fue interrumpido por una palabra de Willow.

" ¿Demanda? ¿Que Mitch demandará a la escuela?" entonces el director dejo en paz a Jeff y fue a hablar con Willow, Jeff aprovecho para entrar al gimnasio e inspeccionar todo estaba hecho un desastre y encontró la foto de Mitch rayada y destruida y justo arriba estaba la palabra "MIREN", a si que corrió a la biblioteca para contarle a Giles todo lo sucedido y Willow, Chris y Xander también fueron ahí para enterarse de todo.

" ¿Miren? ¿Eso es todo lo que decía?"

"No se Giles"

"¿Miren qué? ¿Miren a Mitch?"

" Tal vez, Sólo sé que es un mensaje pero los monstruos no envían mensajes.

Sólo aplastan, matan y destruyen esto debe ser otra cosa"

" Debo admitir que tienes razón." Exclamo Giles

" Me encanta cuando dices eso. ¿Alguna teoría?"

"Es un verdadero enigma…Nunca oí de nadie que fuera atacado por un bate de béisbol solitario."

" Tal vez sea un bate vampiro…Soy el único con esa idea, ¿eh?" pregunto Xander pero nadie respondió.

" Suponiendo que el bate mismo no estuviera poseído... hay algunas posibilidades

Que se pueden investigar….Alguien con telequinesia, los que mueven objetos a voluntad" explico Giles.

"Giles, sabemos lo que es un telequinetico, no tienes que explicarnos"

"Lo siento, también pudiera tratarse de una criatura invisible o posiblemente un espíritu"

" ¿Un fantasma?"

" Sí. Uno muy enojado."

"Vaya que lo está. El vestuario estaba hecho un desastre."

" Si fue un fantasma, estamos hablando de un chico muerto."

"Supongo que sí, Willow Consigue una lista de chicos muertos o desaparecidos. Es un buen comienzo."

" Investigaré todas las posibilidades, incluyendo fantasmas. Pero, Xander... si tú no vas a hacer nada, ¿te gustaría ayudarme?"

"Claro y Jeff ¿Tu que vas a hacer?"

" Averiguar lo que pueda respecto a Mitch. Este ataque no fue al azar."

"Yo quiero esa parte" exclamo Chris

" Bien, hazlo tú. Pregunta por ahí. Habla con sus amigos. Habla con Cordelia."

" ¿Hablar con Cordelia?"

"Si es parte de la investigación, ahora vamos"

Entonces todos se separaron para hacer lo que el chico les había dicho, mientras tanto Cordelia y Buffy estaban charlando por los pasillos.

"Cordelia, no estuviste en la quinta clase"

" Fui al hospital"

" Mitch. ¿Se pondrá bien?"

" El médico dice que estará bien…Lo enviarán a su casa mañana…Pero, debiste verlo acostado ahí, todo golpeado ¿Cómo va a lucir en las fotos del baile? No podré mostrárselas a nadie"

Buffy no pudo evitar reír ante lo dramático de la situación, en eso llego Xander.

"Hola, chicas."

" Hola Xander" dijo Buffy,

" ¿Qué quieres?" dijo cordelia.

" ¿Puedo hablar contigo?"

"No tengo tiempo"

"O vamos Cordelia, debe ser algo importante tal vez…" entonces Buffy cayo estrepitosamente por las escaleras, Xander y Cordelia corrieron hacia ella como el resto de los chicos que estaba por ahí, incluido el director.

" Despejen, denle aire, Tú llama a la enfermera, ¡ahora!" le ordeno a Xander quien corrió a hacerlo, Jeff en esos momentos pasaba por ahí y cuando vio el borlote se acerco para ver que había pasado.

" Ay, mi tobillo…Creo que está roto."

"¿Qué pasó?" pregunto Jeffrey y el director lo miro con enojo.

"Ey ¿Quién es el director aquí? ¿Qué pasó?"

" ¡Se cayó! Estábamos allá arriba y de pronto se cayó, sola" grito Cordelia exasperada.

"Alguien me empujo, pude sentir su mano" agrego Buffy y entonces Jeff corrió por las escaleras donde había caído la chica y alcanzo a escuchar una risita y otros sonidos que fue siguiendo y lo llevaron al salón de música

" Sé que hay alguien aquí…No voy a lastimarte, sólo quiero hablar contigo" grito y nuevamente una risita se escucho por el lugar y entonces Jeffrey sintió un golpe en el estomago que lo derribo en el suelo.

Unos minutos mas tarde Jeffrey llego muy asustado a la biblioteca y Giles lo noto enseguida.

" ¿Qué te paso?"

" ¿Alguna vez te tocó un fantasma?"

"No pero e odio que si un fantasma pasa a través de ti, es una experiencia singular... Es una sensación helada que te pone los pelos de punta."

" Ése es mi problema. Yo lo toqué, bueno mas bien me golpeo pero no pasó a través de mí y no estaba frío"

" ¿Te refieres a alguien invisible?" pregunto Willow quien iba llegando desde la otra sala de la biblioteca.

"Es una chica, logre escuchar su risa"

" Una chica en la escuela con la habilidad de hacerse invisible. ¡Eso es fantástico!" exclamo Xander quien también iba entrando al lugar.

" ¿Fantástico?"

" Daría cualquier cosa por poder hacerme invisible. No lo usaría para golpear a nadie, pero protegería el vestuario de chicas."

"¿Pero cómo la consiguió? ¿Es una bruja? Porque podemos encontrar a una bruja."

" La mitología griega habla de mantos de invisibilidad, pero para los dioses, pero esta chica es realmente insignificante para tener uno"

"Tal vez pero si analizamos lo que ha pasado, las 2 personas se relacionan con…"

"CORDELIA"

" Mañana, lo primero será conseguir una lista de chicos desaparecidos, creo que yo iré a ver como se prueba el vestido cordelia, adiós"

Jeffrey cumplió su palabra y esa noche se puso a vigilar el vestidor que cordelia ocupaba para presumirle a sus amigas su nuevo vestido, al contrario de lo que el pensaba nada malo paso, por lo que regreso a casa.

A la mañana siguiente la ceremonia para anunciar a la nueva reina de la escuela, tuvo lugar.

" ¡La ganadora es Cordelia Chase!, Vamos a recibir a nuestra nueva Reina" exclamo el director y Cordelia tomo el micrófono para dar su anuncio.

"Gracias por haber hecho la elección correcta y por demostrarme cuánto me aman. Ser tan popular no es sólo mi derecho... sino mi responsabilidad."

Jeffrey estaba tratando de ocultarse detrás de un árbol y en eso Willow y Xander se le acercaron.

" Giles dijo que estarías aquí. ¿Por qué estás aquí?"

" Anoche no pasó nada. Pero aún creo que Cordelia es la clave."

"Hablando de eso esta es la lista que me pediste ayer" dijo Willow dándole un folder, eran ceca de 15 nombres pero la mayoría eran hombres.

"¿Quién fue la ultima chica que desapareció?"

" La más reciente. Marcie Ross. Desapareció hace seis meses…No la conozco ¿y tu Xander?"

" Yo tampoco"

" Su única actividad fue en una banda. Tocaba la flauta."

"Es ella" respondió fríamente Jeffrey

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

" Fue en el cuarto de la banda donde perdí a la Srta. Invisible ayer…Todo coincide, voy a investigar ¿Los veré más tarde?"

" Después de geometría."

"OK, nos vemos"

Mientras tanto la profesora que había quedado de verse con Cordelia se encontraba sola en el salón esperándola, cuando comenzó a escuchar ruidos extraños-

" Cordelia, ¿es posible que hayas sido puntual?"

Nadie respondió solo escucharon risas perversas que asustaron a la maestra.

" ¿Quién está ahí?" pregunto y entonces una bolsa cubrió su cabeza intentando asfixiarla, la maestra cayo inconsciente y en eso Cordelia llego, viéndola tirada en el suelo y corriendo hacia ella.

" ¡Cielos! ¡Sra. Miller! ¡Dios mío! ¿Está bien?" Cordelia reanimo a la maestra quien por suerte abrió los ojos.

"Me atacaron. No vi quien fue" dijo entre quejidos

Mientras tanto Jeffrey había ido al salón de música y encontró una especie de nido en los tubos del aire acondicionado, ahí estaba un anuario, un oso de peluche y la palabra"ESCUCHEN" entonces siguió caminando por los ductos y bajo justo por el centro de la biblioteca dejando a Giles y sus amigos impactados.

"¿Cómo hiciste eso?"Pregunto Giles

"O estaba rondado por lo túneles del aire y encontré un nido"

"¿Un nido?"

" Parece que ha estado ahí durante meses. Es donde encontré esto." Dijo dándoles el anuario, Willow lo reviso y encontró algo

" Miren, esto es increíble" dijo señalando la hoja de recuerdos que estaba llena de puros... "Que pases un lindo verano"

" Esta chica no tenía ningún amigo ¿ustedes la conocían?"

"No" respondieron los 2 al unisonó

" Porque ustedes escribieron aquí también."

"Dios, Así que nadie la notaba y ahora es invisible. "

"Puede ser, con toda la energía que irradia la boca del infierno su deseo pudo cumplirse"

"Entonces como la gente percibía a Marcie como invisible y ella se convirtió en eso y quizás Cordelia la trato a si y por eso quiere vengarse"

"Seguramente"

"Bien debemos hallarla y detenerla y si no… CORDELIA" grito cuando vio a la chica parada justo detrás de ella.

" Sabía que estarían aquí... y se que hemos tenido nuestras diferencias por que son raros y todo eso pero a pesar de todo eso se que compartimos un lazo muy profundo entre nosotros"

"¿Asco?" pregunto Willow.

" ¡Alguien anda detrás de mí! Trataron de matar a la Sra. Miller, ella me estaba ayudando con mi tarea y Mitch y Buffy Todo es por mí. ¡Yo, yo, yo!"

" Por una vez, tiene razón"

" Entonces, viniste a verme para que te ayude"

"Si, Porque tú siempre estás por ahí cuando ocurren esas cosas raras Y sé que eres muy fuerte Y tienes todas esas armas. ¡Por favor! No tengo a nadie a quién acudir. Por favor..." Suplico y Jeff solo asintió con la cabeza, Giles le acerco una silla.

" Siéntate"

" Gracias."

" ¿Sabes? No recuerdo haberte visto por aquí antes."

"No, yo tengo una vida."

" Cordelia, el atacante es una chica invisible que esta muy enojada contigo y no entiendo por que lo estaría pero como sabes, hay de todo."

" No me importa lo que sea. ¡Desháganse de ella!"

" No es tan sencillo…Es una persona…Es esta persona ¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué es…" fue interrumpido por un grito de ella.

"Cielos, ¿de verdad trae puesto algo de Laura Ashley?"

Entonces termino la frase" ¿Tan homicida?"

" No tengo idea. Nunca en mi vida vi a esta chica."

Sin darse cuenta la chica invisible los estaba escuchando, ella estaba en el pasillo susurrando cosas

" No me viste venir, Cordelia. Yo te recuerdo a ti

y a todas tus amigas. Las odio, Tienes que pagar"

En la biblioteca los chicos seguían hablando.

" Si no me coronan esta noche, entonces habrá ganado. ¡Y eso sería malo! Es maligna, ¿entienden? Mucho más maligna que yo."

" Cordelia tiene razón"

"Lo ven Jeff esta conmigo"

" Seguir con las actividades de la Reina podría atraer a Marcie. Cordy será la carnada" Jeffrey decidió hacerle de guarda espaladas de Cordelia, quien necesitaba ponerse el vestido para el baile, no había muchos lugares a si que tuvo que cambiarse en una conserjería.

"Debe ser horrible estar sola, ser invisible y eso…"

"No te preocupes no eres tan patético para eso Jeff"

"Gracias" respondió con ironía

"¿Crees que nunca me siento sola porque soy tan linda y popular? Puedo estar rodeada de gente y sentirme completamente sola. Ninguno de ellos me conoce en realidad. La mitad del tiempo, ni siquiera sé si realmente les agrado."

"Te entiendo"

Mientras tanto Giles, Willow y Xander caminan por los pasillos tratando de encontrar a Marcie, comenzaron a escuchar ruidos provenientes del sótano.

" Podríamos hablar con ella. Quizás razonar con ella. Posiblemente, atraparla."

" Somos tres…. hagámoslo"

Entonces los 3 bajaron al sótano, estaba completamente oscuro y Willow comenzó a gritar

"Sabemos lo que te ha sucedido. ¿Podemos hablar contigo?"

No hubo respuesta, lo único que pudieron escuchar fue el sonido de la puerta cerrándose y entonces un olor extraño inundo el lugar.

" ¿Qué es eso?"

"Es gas, Apagó el piloto. El gas está al máximo" grito Giles buscando la válvula para cerrarlo pero no tuvo éxito.

" ¿Es ésta?" pregunto Willow enseñándole una rueda que estaba en el suelo.

"Esto es malo, una chispa y toda la escuela volara con nosotros" explico Giles, mientras tanto Jeffrey seguía esperando a Cordelia.

"¿Terminaste?" pregunto y Cordy no respondió por lo cual el abrió la puerta y observo como Marcie se llevaba a Cordy por el ducto de ventilación, entonces el se trepo también y comenzó a perseguirla para salvarla, sin embargo cuando iba dando vuelta por un ducto, una jeringa pincho su cuello dejándolo inconsciente.

Para cuando el chico despertó, se dio cuenta de que estaba atado en una silla en el escenario del Bronze, junto a el estaba Cordelia aun inconsciente.

" ¡Cordelia! ¡Cordelia! ¿Estás despierta?"

" Sí. ¡Dios mío! ¡No puedo sentir la cara!"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

" Está entumecida. ¿Qué está haciendo?"

" No lo sé"

"Me desilusionan. Realmente esperaba que ya lo hubieran deducido."

"Maldita, ¿Qué quieres de nosotros?"

" ¿Qué le hiciste a mi rostro?"

"¿Tu rostro? De eso se trata todo, ¿verdad? Tu hermoso rostro. Es lo que te hace brillar más que el resto de nosotros…Todos queremos lo que tú tienes: ser notada, recordada... ser vista."

Entonces un bisturí comenzó a flotar frente a Cordelia.

" ¿Qué vas a hacer?"

" Voy a realizar tu más profundo deseo…Voy a darte un rostro que nadie podrá olvidar."

Mientras tanto en el sótano de la escuela Giles había logrado cerrar el gas, pero el que se había dispersado les estaba provocando que no pudieran respirar por suerte para ellos Chris logro abrir la puerta desde afuera y sacarlos antes de que quedaran inconscientes, de regreso al Bronze…

" Uno, dos, tres." Grito Jeffrey logrando romper la silla y comenzó a gritar.

"¿Y qué vas a hacer conmigo? ¿Matarme?"

" ¡No debiste interponerte!, Pensé que tú entenderías mi visión, pero eres igual que ellos"

"Por favor, no hagas esto." Exclamo Cordelia y entonces el bisturí le hizo un pequeño rasguño en la mejilla.

"CALLATE" grito y entonces Jeffrey quiso atacarla pero al no verla se equivoco de lado y Marcie aprovecho para derribarlo.

"Jeffrey ¿estas bien?" grito Cordelia y entonces el niño se levanto muy enojado

"¿Cómo vas a vencerme si no puedes verme niño tonto?"

"¡Jeffrey Sácame de aquí, por favor!" grito Cordelia

"Cordy Cállate" le ordeno Jeffrey quien estaba concentrándose para escuchar bien, logro escuchar el crujido del hizo detrás de el y soltó un golpe para Marcie enredándola sobre una cortina roja que la hacia visible para el.

"Disculpa ¿Qué decías?" pregunto con ironía dándole otro golpe que la derribo en el suelo.

" Realmente sentí lástima por ti, Has sufrido Pero hay una cosa que no tomé en consideración. ¡Que eres una loca de remate!" dijo golpeándola nuevamente y entonces unos hombres extraños entraron al lugar.

"Todos quédense donde están. ¡FBI! ¡Nadie se mueva!" gritaron y 2 hombres caminaron hacia Jeffrey y le quitaron a Marcie de las manos.

" Bien, ahora nos encargaremos nosotros."

" ¿Se encargarán de qué?"

" Agentes Doyle y Manetti. Estamos aquí por la chica."

"¿Dónde estaban hace 1 0 minutos cuando estaba jugando al cirujano?"

" Vinimos lo más rápido que pudimos. Nos encargaremos de ella."

" ¿Pueden curarla?"

" Podemos rehabilitarla….Con el tiempo, aprenderá a ser un miembro útil de nuestra sociedad."

"Ésta no es la primera vez que sucede esto, ¿verdad? Ha sucedido en otras escuelas."

" No estamos en libertad de hablar de eso." Respondieron fríamente y salieron del lugar, Jeff desato a Cordelia quien lo abrazo fuertemente.

"GRACIAS"

"Por nada Cordy, esa loca se lo merecía"

Unos minutos mas tarde los invitados al baile comenzaron a llegar, Jeffrey se fue por Cassie y sus amigos también llegaron, justo antes de la coronación oficial Cordelia se acerco al grupo.

"Realmente me ayudaron y no tenían por qué hacerlo, así que, gracias chicos les debo una"

"E esta chica se parece a Cordelia" dijo Xander con ironía y todo se pusieron a reír, Jeffrey por su parte estaba bailando una hermosa canción con Cassie quien al ver el brillo en los ojos del chico no pudo evitar preguntar.

" ¿Sucede algo?"

"No, nada es solo que estar contigo y todo esto es perfecto" respondió dulcemente Jeffrey.


	9. La Momia Inca

Los chicos se encuentran en el museo del pueblo como parte del programa de

"intercambio cultural".

" Es tan injusto" exclamo Cordelia

" No me parece tan malo" le respondió burlonamente Jeff,

"Es terrible, mamá podría haberme prevenido…Muchos padres lo hacen como parte del complicado intercambio cultural."

"Me pregunto como se sentirá Cassie, ahora que le han enviado a Montana"

"En eso te entiendo un extraño en nuestras casas por dos semanas, Me voy a volver loca. Un peligro para mí y para otros en tres días. "

"Yo creo que el programa de intercambio es bueno"

" En serio. Es una hermosa fusión de dos culturas." Dijo Willow quien iba llegando al lugar en compañía de Xander.

" ¿Has estado en un programa de intercambio?"

"Noup"

"¿y tu Xander?"

" Papá intentó venderme a unos armenios una vez. ¿Eso cuenta?"

Jeff no respondió nada solio sonrió y en eso Cordy saco una fotografía de su mochila y se las dio.

" Ahí está el mío. Sven. ¿No está divino? Decididamente el mío es el mejor 100% sueco. 100% lindísimo."

"¿Y como es tu chica? Visualmente."

"No sé. Como una chica normal"

"Como chica entiendo que quieres decir linda, bonita y rubia ¿no?"

" Sólo me dijeron "chica""

" ¿No la miraste primero? Podría ser un bicho."

"Un momento. ¿Esta persona que vivirá por dos semanas contigo es una chica?" pregunto Willow.

"Si creí habértelo dicho ¿No es fantástico?"

"Por supuesto"

"Bueno perdedores tengo que irme a buscarlo espero verlos mas tarde" dijo Cordelia mientras se alejaba del grupo y en eso un chico la golpeo sin querer en el hombro lo cual la molesto mucho.

" ¿Qué está haciendo?" pregunto Jeff y Willow y Xander respondieron al mismo tiempo.

"Es Rodney Munson. Es un idiota imperativo… Lo que le falta en inteligencia, lo compensa en idiotez, además solía golpear a Xander todos los días." En eso el chico dejo caer un jarrón del museo que se hizo añicos completamente.

"Mejor lo detendré antes de que se meta en líos."

"Yo lo hago. Mejor un enfoque no violento." Dijo Willow mientras detenía a Jeffrey y se acercaba al otro chico, Jeff solo susurro…

" No iba a usar la violencia…No siempre uso la violencia Willow"

Willow se acerco y le toco el hombro al chico quien volteo a mirarla muy enojado…

" ¿Qué estás... Ah, Willow, hola."

"Eso es algo que no deberías hacer. Podrías meterte en problemas."

"Oh, no. ¿Y podrían echarme de la escuela?"

"Bien no digas que no te lo advertí" dijo Willow mientras regresaba con sus amigos.

"¿Qué paso?"

"Es un idiota"

"Te lo dije"

En eso una guía reunió a todos en el centro del museo y comenzó a dar su discurso.

"Bienvenidos, estudiantes, procederemos a la cámara de sepultura inca… El sacrificio humano está por comenzar"

Entonces todos entraron a una cámara subterránea que tenia el museo, el lugar estaba repleto de viejos sarcófagos y gente con disfraces baratos de indios.

"Típico truco de museo. Prometen sacrificios humanos y te dan malas actuaciones" dijo Jeff decepcionado pero aun a si puso atención a la historia.

" _**Hace 500 años, los Incas eligieron a un simple adolescente para convertirlo en su rey"**_

" Espero que esta historia termine en… fueron felices para siempre" dijo Willow

"No, creo que termina en "Y se convirtió en una horrible momia descolorida y arrugada". Exclamo Xander burlonamente y Jeff lo miro enojado.

"Cállense, déjenme escuchar la historia"

"_**Los Incas lo ofrecieron como sacrificio al dios de Sabancaya,**____**enterrándola viva en esta tumba oscura por toda la eternidad, el príncipe permanece aquí, protegido sólo por un sello maldito colocado como advertencia para quien intente despertarlo."**_

Entonces los chicos se acercaron a mirar el ataúd donde la momia se hallaba.

" ¿Cuándo aparece tu chica del intercambio?"

" Se llama Jaime...Llegara a la terminal de autobuses mañana en la noche."

"Genial ¿Qué te parece la momia?" pregunto Xander

"Nada especial, la verdad las películas son mejores que esto"

Minutos después los chicos abandonaron la cámara de la momia, excepto uno Rodney Munson el chico imperativo quien se metió al ataúd de la momia y sin querer le despego el escudo maldito del pecho,

"Maldición" susurro con ira mientras intentaba salir del ataúd pero en eso la momia abrió los ojos y con sus manos lo jalo hacia ella, el chico no dejaba de gritar luego la momia lo beso absorbiendo toda su energía y su carne para regenerarse a si mismo…. Al día siguiente en la escuela los chicos estaban reunidos en la biblioteca cuando se enteraron de la desaparición de Rodney.

" Sus padres dicen que anoche no volvió."

" No recuerdo haber visto a Rodney volviendo de la excursión."

"Yo tampoco. Espero que no se haya metido en líos en el museo."

"Tal vez despertó a la momia." Exclamo Xander son ironia

"Sí, y se levantó de la tumba Y lo atacó, que gracioso Xander pero creo que ese sujeto debía haberse quedado en las calle fumando"

" ¿21 horas?"

" Es adictivo, pero creo que será mejor investigar, vayamos al museo tal vez hallemos algo por ahí"

Jeff, Xander y Willow regresaron a la cámara de la momia en el museo, se acercaron al ataúd y notaron algo diferente...

"¿Dónde estaba el sello?"

"Estaba aquí…Y está roto." Respondió Willow recogiendo las partes del sello que estaban regadas por el ataúd y en eso observo la mano de la momia quien traía un reloj que le pertenecía al chico lo cual solo podía significar una cosa.

"Dios este es Rodney ¿Significa que la momia está suelta?"

"Es lo mas seguro, dios mira estos símbolos" dijo Jeff con fascinación y en eso un hombre con un cuchillo apareció detrás de ellos e intento atacarlos pero Jeff y Xander lograron desarmarlo y este salió corriendo del lugar.

"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunto Willow

"Algo quiso hacernos picadillo, pero luego nos ocupamos de los detalles Salgamos de aquí antes de que vuelva."

Entonces los chicos salieron corriendo de regreso a la biblioteca, donde le entregaron el símbolo a Giles y le contaron lo sucedido.

"Giles, ¿los Incas eran muy avanzados?"

"Mucho Jeffrey"

" ¿Tenían ortodontistas? Por que Rodney parecía haber muerto hace 500 años. ¿Cómo puede ser?"

" Mis conocimientos son limitados…Sé que ésta momia es de Sabancaya, una región muy remota del este del Perú, pero si hay una respuesta, está encerrada en..."

"En el sello" afirmo Jeff

"Podría tomarme semanas traducir estos pictogramas. Empezaremos esta noche con..."

"Jamie" grito Jeff

" Iba a sugerir una cacería"

" No, Es tarde. Voy a buscarla"

"Jeffrey ¿y tus prioridades?" pregunto Giles

"Es una chica nueva en el pueblo llego de vampiros, no puedo dejarla sola"

Jeffrey salió corriendo de la biblioteca y Xander y Willow lo siguieron, era una suerte para ellos vivir en un pueblo pequeño pues 25 minutos después lograron llegar a la terminal del pueblo, la chica de intercambio acababa de llegar y justo saliendo de los baños fue atacada por la momia quien absorbió su fuerza vital y tomo sus cosas.

"¡Jamie¡ ¿Estas aquí?" se escucho el grito de Jeff y la momia sonrió, entonces salió de la oscuridad con su cuerpo completamente regenerado y se dirigió hacia Jeff.

"Hola, soy Jamie"

Los chicos se quedaron impactados al ver que no se trataba de una chica si no de un chico muy apuesto, luego todos fueron a casa de Jeff donde el le mostro la casa al nuevo huésped.

" El comedor. Y ésta... es la cocina."

"Está muy bien."

"¿Quieres tomar algo? Veamos. Tenemos leche y... leche más vieja y Amm ¿Jugo?"

"Te lo agradecería"

" Así que, Jamie ¿eres un chico?" pregunto tímidamente Willow mientras se sentaba junto a el en el sofá.

" Sí. Por muchos años"

"Y no una chica. Pensamos que venía una chica y aquí estás en... forma de chico." Tartamudeo Xander.

"Es una de esas locas confusiones, Xander"

"¿Habías estado en los Estados Unidos antes?" pregunto Jeffrey mientras le daba el vaso de jugo al chico.

" He recorrido algunos lugares"

" ¿Dónde... fuiste?" tartamudeo Willow

"Me llevaron a Atlanta, Boston, Nueva York."

"¡Nueva York! Qué emocionante ¿Cómo es?"

"No vi demasiado." Respondió secamente el chico, realmente se veía extraño por lo que Jeff no sabia que hacer con el.

"¿Te parece si te muestro tu cuarto?"

"Claro"

Entonces Xander y Willow se fueron a sus casas y los chicos subieron las escaleras y llegaron al cuarto de Jeff donde había 2 camas y un montón de cosas amontonadas.

"Perdón por la pequeñez del cuarto"

"El mío era mucho más pequeño"

"¿Cómo es de donde vienes?"

" Estrecho y muy muerto"

"Bueno entonces encajaras muy bien, este pueblo es muy parecido"

"Pero... Tienes tanto aquí, amigos, familia, escuela"

"No te preocupes por eso mañana conocerás a un montón de gente"

"Gracias aun que me gustaría que me enseñes todo sobre tu vida, quiero integrarme, Jeff como tú. Tener una vida normal."

" Una vida normal... marchando."

A la mañana siguiente en la escuela, había nuevos rostros al parecer el objetivo del intercambio esta resultando muy bien,

" Tu primer día de escuela. ¿Nervioso?" pregunto Jeff

"Más gente de la que he visto en mucho tiempo."

"No te preocupes…No tendrás problemas para hacer amigos, de hecho, conozco alguien que se muere por conocerte."

"¿Quien?"

"Ya veras" exclamo Jeff con simpatía luego lo tomo por el brazo y lo llevo corriendo hasta la biblioteca y se lo presento a Giles quien tan solo después de 2 segundos de haberse presentado abrumo al chico.

"¿Cómo estás? Me preguntaba si podrías traducir esto." Dijo dándole una parte del sello de la momia, el chica como era de esperarse se quedo pasmado.

"¿Pasa algo?" pregunto Willow al notar la cara pálida que puso el chico

"No. Es que... ¿Por qué me pregunta a mí?"

" Bueno... Es un artefacto de tu región, es de la tumba de una momia inca y estamos tratando de traducirlo... para un proyecto de nuestro... club de arqueología." Explico Jeff.

"Pero está rota. ¿Dónde están los otros pedazos?"

"Esto es todo lo que encontramos."

"Es muy viejo. Valioso…Deberían esconderlo."

"¿Hay algo que reconoces aquí? Este... Este tipo con un cuchillo, por ejemplo." Dijo Jeff señalando un símbolo de la piedra.

" Bueno, no sé exactamente, pero creo que esto representa... Creo que la palabra es... guardaespaldas."

" ¿Guardaespaldas? Interesante."

"La leyenda dice que protege a la momia de los que quieren molestarla."

"Sí, ese es un buen punto de partida para nuestro... club. ¡Oh! Y como presidente del club, tengo mucho que hacer, Montones de cosas. Cosas aburridas… Willow, tal vez tu podrías..."

"Quedarme con Jamie, me encantaría"

" Sí. Será divertido."

Entonces Willow llevo a Jamie a las gradas a ver el entrenamiento de las porristas y del equipo de americano y saco unos Tinquéis de su mochila.

" Y a esto... le llaman comida rápida."

"¿Comida rápida?"

"Es un delicioso pastel esponjoso, relleno de una riquísima y nutritiva sustancia blanca cremosa."

"Se ve deliciosa"

"Si y te lo comes así." Dijo Willow dándole un enorme mordisco, luego saco otro y se lo dio al chico quien al devorarlo comenzó a reír como un loco.

" Eres extraña"

"Los chicos siempre me lo dicen... antes de salir corriendo."

"Me gusta."

"¿De verdad?"

"Si"

" Me gusta que te guste."

En eso el hombre del cuchillo del museo apareció e intento pinchar a Willow por suerte Jamie logro darle un golpe y salieron corriendo, mientras tanto la biblioteca Jeffrey y Giles seguían leyendo libros tratando de encontrar algún designio de la momia.

"Mi Dios. Buen trabajo."

"¿Mi trabajo?"

"Sí…Esto es muy esclarecedor."

"A si pues dime por que aun no entiendo"

" Parece que el asesino de Rodney podría ser la momia."

"¿Dónde dice eso?"

"Aquí." Exclamo Giles señalando un pasaje del libro que decía lo siguiente

"_**Implica que la momia puede alimentarse de la fuerza vital de una persona.**____**Efectivamente congelándolos a seco, se podría decir."**_

" Extraordinario Giles, amo estas historias_**."**_

" Sólo hay que detener a la momia."

"Lo que nos lleva a, ¿cómo (a) encontramos y (b) como detenemos a la momia?"

"La respuesta todavía está aquí en algún lugar O en el resto del sello."

"Genial, pero no podemos traducirlos debe haber otra forma, además no esta completo es inútil"

En eso Willow y Jamie iban entrando al lugar.

"Jamie necesito mas de tu ayuda, es de vital importancia traducir esto"

"Otra vez con esto"

"No sabemos que hacer con el Jamie Ayúdanos"

"Deberían destruirlo si no lo hacen, alguien podría morir."

"Me temo que ya ha muerto alguien."

" ¿El hombre con el cuchillo mató a alguien?" pregunto el chico con miedo

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Jeff nos acaba de atacar por suerte logramos huir" exclamo Willow

"Dios ¿están bien?"

"Por favor entiéndanme. Ese sello casi nos mata. Debe destruirse." Dijo Jamie mientras salía corriendo, Jeff y Willow lo siguieron.

"Jamie espera¡"

"No Jeff, su investigación es peligrosa. No quiero eso. ¡Sólo quiero una vida normal!"

"Hey amigo, cálmate todo va a estar bien, es solo un proyecto escolar"

"Intentare hacerlo"

"Ya se por que no vienes al baile de esta noche con nosotros, eso te ayudara"

"Si además iremos todos"

"Me parece una buena idea"

"Bien ¿Willow por que no lo llevas a buscar un disfraz?"

"Claro" respondió Willow mientras sujetaba al chico de la mano y se alejaban por el pasillo, Jeff regreso a la biblioteca.

"¿Todo bien?" pregunto Giles

"Si pero o entiendo por qué el guardaespaldas nos siguió hasta la escuela."

"Bueno tal vez necesite juntar el sello y sabe que nosotros lo tenemos"

"Deberíamos ir al museo y encontrar los pedazos faltantes del sello, es probable es que él aparezca también."

"Y con suerte, estaremos listos."

"¡Qué te parece! Ya tenemos un plan. Un buen plan." Exclamo el niño con una enorme sonrisa.

" Nos veremos ahí esta noche cuando cierren"

" ¡No! Mal plan ya tengo otros planes. Planes de baile."

"Bueno… cancélalos"

"Giles, no puedo esto es…"

"Importante para tu vida social, lo se pero debes establecer tus prioridades esto no es juego Jeffrey, hay vida de personas en riesgo"

Jeff no respondió nada, solo salió de la biblioteca con la cara triste mientras tanto Jamie se había desapartado de Willow para entrar al baño donde se encontró con el hombre del cuchillo.

" Te lo ruego... No me mates"

" Tú ya estás muerto, desde hace 500 años."

"Pero no fue justo. Yo era inocente."

"La gente que matas ahora para poder vivir... ellos son inocentes."

" Por favor"

" Eres el Elegido, Debes morir. No tienes opción."

"Si la tengo" respondió fríamente el chico mientras estrangulaba al hombre y absorbía su fuerza vital también, luego regreso a casa para cambiarse y para encontrarse con Jeff.

"Oye Jeff, no tengo gorras"

"Te puedo prestar una mira en mi desván" dijo amablemente Jeff y cuando el chico estaba por abrir el armario vio una caja sobre la cama.

" ¿Qué es eso?"

" La estación envió el resto de tus cosas."

"Claro. Me olvidé de todo…Luego desempacaré."

"No te preocupes. Lo puedo hacer yo."

"Pero... te tienes que arreglar para el baile."

" Yo no iré"

" ¿Por qué no?"

"Tengo cosas que hacer. Trabajo del club de ciencias y eso no te preocupes disfruta del baile, estoy seguro que Willow te lo hará pasar bien"

"También yo" dijo sacando una gorra de Jeffrey y poniéndosela

"Se te ve bien"

" Gracias. Siempre estás pensando en los demás antes que en ti mismo, me recuerdas a alguien de hace mucho tiempo. El príncipe inca."

"Genial ¡ un príncipe"

"Le dijeron que el era el único que podía defender a su pueblo del infierno"

"¿conoces la historia?"

"Si me resulta muy interesante"

"A mi igual pero dejemos de hablar de eso, estoy seguro que Willow debe estar esperándote"

"Tienes razón, nos vemos luego" entonces el chico salió del cuarto y Jeff se puso a ver la televisión esperando que la noche llegara para irse con Giles.

Jamie paso por Willow a su casa, ella estaba disfrazada de esquimal y el de hogareño de Dallas, por lo que se veían bastante raros como pareja, para cuando llegaron a la fiesta se pusieron a bailar baladas románticas y a beber limonada, cerca de las 9 de la noche Giles llego a la casa de Jeffrey, quien le abrió la puerta con desconfianza.

"Gracias a Dios que estás en casa."

"Sí. No en el baile. No con mis amigos. No con una vida."

"Lo siento por ti"

" ¿Qué pasó? ¿No iríamos más tarde para buscar al guardaespaldas?"

" No. Ya lo encontraron... en el baño, momificado."

"¿Por qué la momia mataría a su guardaespaldas?"

"Estudié la información y miré los pictogramas nuevamente. Era un guardia, pero debía cuidar que la momia no despertara ni escapara."

"Entonces ¿Jamie lo tradujo mal?"

" Tal vez."

"Un momento desde el inicio el se puso como histérico con el sello, "

"Sí, creo que sí."

"Su equipaje"

"¿Perdon?" pregunto Giles al no entender las ideas del chico pero lo siguió cuando este subió corriendo por las escaleras hasta su cuarto, entonces abrió la maleta de Jamie y descubrió que había solo ropa de mujer ahí, además de lo que parecía ser un cadáver hecho polvo.

"Vaya tal y como lo pensé esto es ropa de mujer ¿'Por que un chico traería esto? Además quien viaja con un cuerpo momificado en su maleta"

"Jamie es la momia"

"Si superinteligente, tenemos que hallarlo esta con WIllow"

Dijo mientras salía corriendo nuevamente con Giles, mientras tanto en el baile Jamie se estaba desintegrando de nuevo pues necesitaba absorber mas energía de otra persona, por lo que dejo a Willow y fue a buscar a otra persona, sin embargo n tuvo éxito mientras tanto Giles y Jeffrey seguían en camino en un auto.

" ¡Vamos! ¿No puedes acelerar?"

" Lo estoy haciendo."

"Giles esta cosa es mas lenta que una tortuga, Uno de estos días vas a tener que comprar un auto de verdad."

"OK. Al menos puedo descartar algo que dije."

"Debía haberlo adivinado Jamie quería esconder el sello, quería que lo destruyéramos pero porque..."

" ¡Espera!" exclamo Giles

" Estoy esperando..."

"Ya sabemos que el sello se usó para contener a la momia, Si al romperse la liberó... Al volver a unirse la atrapará."

"Buen trabajo Giles, entonces iré al museo tu ve por Willow" ordeno Jeff mientras bajaba del auto y corría hacia la dirección opuesta, Giles siguió con s camino y unos minutos después entro al bronze y se encontró con Xander.

"¿Has visto a Willow?"

"No, ¿pasa algo malo?"

"Jamie, es la momia ayúdame a buscarlos"

"Lo sabia, ese tipo no dio buena espina desde el primer momento WILLOW ¡"

A si estuvieron buscándola unos minutos hasta que la hallaron saliendo del baño.

"Dios, Willow ¿Dónde esta Jamie?"

"No lo se dijo que regresaría a casa"

"¿a casa? El sello, vamos Jeff necesita nuestra ayuda"

" ¿Qué esta pasando?" pregunto Xander

"Se los explicare en el camino vámonos" entonces los 3 abordaron el auto de Giles y se dirigieron hacia el museo donde Jeffrey ya estaba armando el sello de nuevo pero una pieza la hacia falta, justo cuando la estaba buscando una voz se escucho detrás de el.

"Tengo que admitir esto: Las momias incas, no sabemos besar" cuando Jeff volteo se dio cuenta que era Jamie quien había dicho lo anterior.

"Te creo Amigo"

"Parece que has estado escondiéndome secretos…. No eres un chico normal"

" ¿Y tú lo eres momia?"

"Parece que finalmente seremos enemigos"

"Yo apostaría por eso" grito Jeffrey mientras comenzaba a golpear a la momia pero este chico logro someterlo fácilmente en el suelo.

"No te dolerá, lo prometo"

"Suéltame"

En eso los otros chicos llegaron

" ¡Déjalo ir! Si vas a besar a alguien, debería ser a mí." grito Willow

"Willow, podemos estar juntos…Sólo... Déjame comérmelo"

"Eso nunca va a suceder."

"Tengo que hacerlo…Tengo que hacerlo ahora, o es el fin para mí y para nosotros."

" ¡No! Quieres vida... vas a tener que tomar la mía. ¿Puedes hacerlo?"

"Es una pena realmente me gustas, pero si no tengo opción…" dijo el chico mientras soltaba a Jeffrey y se abalanzaba sobre Willow y cuando estaba apunto de besarla Giles logro ponerle la pieza faltante al sello y Jamie regreso a ser momia, Willow lo dejo caer provocando que se rompiera en pedazos, en eso unos aplausos misteriosos se escucharon por el sitio y la figura de dracula salió de las sombras.

"Bravo elegido, tus amigos no son tan débiles como pensaba"

Los chicos se quedaron pasmados pues era la primera vez que estaban frente a frente con el vampiro más famoso de la historia…

CONTINUARA….


	10. Pesadillas Que Matan

"Nos acercamos al final Elegido" dijo dracula

" ¿El final de que?" pregunto Giles y los otros chicos seguían pasmados por estar frente a frente con dracula

"Esto es entre el elegido y yo… no te metas anciano"

"Tienes razón esto es entre tu y yo, ¿Qué demonios quieres?" grito Jeff

"Aun no es tiempo, ya nos veremos" respondió el vampiro mientras se convertía en murciélago y se iba volando.

"Esto es genial, nunca dice nada nuevo"

"¿A si que el es Dracula? Nuestro enemigo mortal bueno no están alto y no se ve tan fuerte que digamos."

"No pero lo es, lo puedo sentir" dijo Jeff y entonces todos se fueron a sus casas, Jeffrey solo llego a dormirse y después de mucho tiempo volvió a tener una pesadilla pero esta vez incluía a Dracula, vampiros, gente muerta y otras cosas feas que provocaron que el gritara entre sueños.

"NO¡ NO¡" gritaba con desesperación y entonces Leo entro al cuarto para despertarlo.

"Jeffrey, despierta… despierta hijo"

El chico abrió los ojos de manera repentina en su cara podía verse el terror

" ¿Estas bien?"

"No… digo Si"

" ¿De verdad?"

"Si papa estoy bien, fue solo un tonto sueño"

" Bien entonces, es hora de levantarse e ir a la escuela."

" Hujum si la escuela. Fantástico."

" ¿Quieres ir a la escuela?" pregunto Leo preocupado al ver la cara pálida que tenia su hijo, realmente parecía asustado

" Claro. ¿Por qué no?"

" Está bien, aun que entendería si quisieras quedarte en casa"

"No, no papá no quiero atrasarme en las clases"

"Ese es mi chico, pero no tienes que mentirme hable con Giles y se lo que paso con Dracula anoche, solo quiero que estés bien"

"No te preocupes estoy bien, en realidad no fue la gran cosa"

Unos minutos mas tarde Leo llevo a Jeff hasta la escuela y lo dejo justo frente a la entrada donde Willow ya lo estaba esperando, enseguida que bajo del auto se coloco unas gafas de sol.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto Willow

"Si ¿Por qué todos me preguntan eso?"

"Te ves raro, además nunca habías usado esos lentes"

"Lo se, lo se pero fue solo una estúpida pesadilla no se por que todos se preocupan tanto por eso" dijo exasperado y en eso Giles se incorporo a la conversación.

" ¿Pesadillas?"

"Ho Dios, Giles ¿de donde has salido?"

"Soy un fantasma, ahora podríamos regresar a tus sueños"

"No lo se, realmente no quiero hablar de eso"

"Jeffrey creo que deberías…" trato de decir Giles pero las palabras se le fueron cuando la campana sonó y el chico corrió hacia su salón, Jeff aun estaba algo desorientado pues no podía quitarse las imágenes de su mente, por lo cual solo llego y se sentó en su silla sin saludar a nadie.

" Muy bien, tomen asiento…Elegiremos compañeros y practicaremos lo que leímos en el capítulo 5." Ordeno el maestro mientras entraba al salón, Jeff se volteo para mirar a su nueva compañera una chica llamada" Vickie Donovan"

"Parece que seremos pareja Jeffrey"

"Si, eso parece" susurro Jeff a quien no le hacia mucha gracia trabajar con ella pues ella era la chica problema del salón, la mas irresponsable con la que nadie quería trabajar, por suerte para el ejercicio era muy fácil solo era mantener una conversación con el compañero y prestar toda la atención posible.

"¿Cómo es tu vida niño listo?"

"Aburrida, vivo con papá solamente, salgo con mis amigos casi todos los días y la ¿tuya?"

"La

"" fiesta es mi vida"

"Eso supuse, pero me refiera a tu vida no se ¿Familia?"

"Papá murió, mamá se la vive viajando a si que solo tengo a mi hermano Matt, sabes te pareces mucho a el"

Jeffrey no sabia que contestar la vida de esta chica era la mas triste que había escuchado en su vida, en eso gritos de terror se escucharon en el salón.

" ¡Por favor! ¡Quítenmelas de encima! ¡Socorro! ¡Socorro! ¡Quítenmelas de encima!" gritaba un chico tratando de quitarse unas enormes tarántulas de su cuerpo, por suerte los otros compañeros lo ayudaron y el maestro les dio el resto de la clase libre, Jeff desapareció entre el zafarrancho.

Mientras tanto Dracula seguía escondido con sus súbditos filosofando sus ideas.

" El miedo es una cosa maravillosa…Es la fuerza más poderosa en el mundo humano…No el amor. No el odio…El miedo es lo que define a los humanos y nuestro pequeño Elegido no es la excepción"

Claramente Dracula tenia un plan, mientras tanto Jeffrey estaba con Giles investigando por que esas arañas habían aparecido en el cuerpo del chico, Giles estaba diciendo casi lo mismo que Dracula cosas acerca del miedo.

" Pero el temor está en la mente, pero como al dolor se le puede controlar"

" Si puedo enfrentar mi miedo, no puede dominarme." Susurro Jeffrey lo que llamo la atención de Giles.

"Has estado muy callado este día"

" Ya te lo dije no dormí bien."

" ¿Sabes qué estabas soñando?"

" En realidad no."

"¿Entonces por que tienes tanto miedo?"

"Algo esta pasando, lo puedo sentir" respondió Jeff con miedo en su voz, su cara seguía pálida cosa que preocupo mucho a Giles,

"Creo que deberías irte a casa Jeff, puedo llevarte si quieres"

"Hujum" respondió el chico, entonces Giles lo saco de la escuela por la puerta del estacionamiento y lo llevo a su casa, donde Leo estaba terminando los detalles de la inauguración de su tienda

"¿Cariño que ha pasado?" pregunto al ver entrar a Jeffrey entrando por la puerta seguido por Giles.

"Jeff ¿Por qué no te vas a recostar un poco? Tu papá y yo necesitamos hablar"

"Si, señor" susurro Jeff mientras subía las escaleras, dejando a los 2 adultos solos.

" ¿Qué pasa Giles?"

"Es Jeffrey, estoy preocupado por el.."

"¿Paso algo que yo no sepa?"

"Sus seños, me temo que ha estado teniendo visiones y no quiere decirnos"

"¿Visiones de que tipo?"

"No lo se Leo, pero debes recordar que no sabemos el alcance de sus poderes y de alguna forma el esta sintiendo el poder de la boca del infierno y esta confundido, te necesita Leo"

"Lo se y te agradezco que hayas venido a contarme esto, voy a hablar con el" dijo Leo mientras le daba la mano a Giles para despedirlo, luego subió al cuarto de su hijo y entro sigilosamente pues el chico estaba dormido, se sentó en la cama y le acaricio el cabello a su hijo quien al sentir los dedos en su cabeza se despertó.

"¿Papá?"

"Ssh, duerme hijo te hace falta"

"Pero no quiero dormir, tengo miedo"

"Ssh tranquilo, yo me quedare contigo, solo duerme"

Unos minutos después el chico se quedo dormido en los brazos de su padre quien se acomodo en la cama y se quedo toda la noche con su hijo, a la mañana siguiente ambos se despertaron al mismo tiempo

"¿Dormiste bien Jeff?"

"Umm, Sip no hubo pesadillas ni nada solo dormí"

"Bien, por que tu y yo vamos a tener una larga conversación de estos sueños y quiero la verdad Jeffrey"

"Papá…"

"No quiero oír ninguna excusa, vístete para la escuela y cuando regreses vamos a conversar"

Jeff asintió de mala gana y se vistió rápidamente, Leo lo volvió a dejar en la escuela pero esta vez la mayoría de sus amigos lo estaban esperando.

"Chicos que sorpresa"

"Solo queríamos saber cómo estas Jeff" dijo Buffy

"Bien gracias, no tienen por que preocuparse solo fueron unos tontos sueños, todo esta bien"

"Como digas tu mandas Jeff, pero ¿has sabido algo de lo de las arañas del chico de tu clase?" pregunto Willow.

"Oh si lo olvide, Giles dijo que investigaría eso, iré a verlo de una vez… los veo mas tarde" exclamo mientras se alejaba del grupo y se iba a la biblioteca, cuando entro se sorprendió de ver a Giles completamente dormido en su escritorio.

" Giles…Despierta, despierta."

"How perdón, Estaba en las pilas de libros y me perdí." Dijo el hombre entre bostezos lo que le pareció muy gracioso a Jeff.

" ¿Encontraste alguna teoría sobre arañas saliendo de los libros? Ya sabes quiero decir Grandes, peludas, espeluznantes..."

" No pude encontrar nada... particularmente esclarecedor."

"No te preocupes, no es tan importante de todas formas hablare con ese chico para ver si sabe algo"

"Bien, hazlo" Giles estaba por decir algo mas pero cuando volteo Jeffrey a no estaba pues ya estaba charlando con el otro chico.

" Hola, Wendell. ¿Cómo estás?"

" ¿Quieres algo?"

" Quieres hablar sobre lo que ocurrió? Ya sabes, ayer, con las arañas."

" No hay nada que decir."

" Viste 200 insectos. Enloqueciste. Le habría pasado a cualquiera."

" No son insectos. Son arácnidos."

"Me queda claro pero aun a si ¿Por qué te atacaron?"

" Yo las amo…Ellas me odian a mí por que deje morir a muchas de ellas hace 3 meses"

" ¿Y por eso te persiguen?"

"Ellas no lo hacen, o siempre sueño con eso…Ayer, en clase, pensé que

me había dormido otra vez pero luego todos gritaron y me di cuenta que mi pesadilla se había vuelto realidad"

Cuando Jeff estaba por entender lo que había pasado, una ambulancia llego a la escuela y los paramédicos entraron rápidamente, Jeff corrió a ver que sucedió y logro ver como sacaban a una chica herida del sótano, en eso llegaron sus amigos.

"¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Parece que otro ataque, creo que deberíamos ir al hospital saliendo de la escuela para ver que ha sucedido con ella"

Cuando las clases terminaron los chicos siguieron el plan y Jeff, Xander y Willow fueron al hospital a ver a la chica quien estaba muy golpeada pero por suerte estaba estable

" Debes entender que estamos ansiosos por asegurar que esto no se repita. ¿Puedes decirnos qué ocurrió?" pregunto Willow y la chica asintió con la cabeza.

" Yo estaba en el sótano…Bajé a fumar y había alguien ahí."

" ¿Alguien que conocías?"

" Nunca vi algo como eso."

" ¿"Eso"? ¿Puedes describirlo?" pregunto Jeffrey con curiosidad pero la chica comenzó a llorar y a alterarse por lo que los chicos decidieron dejarla sola.

" Está bien. No te preocupes, debes descansar" le dijeron y cuando salieron del cuarto se encontraron con el doctor que la estaba atendiendo.

" Doctor, ¿se pondrá bien?"

" ¿Son de su familia?"

" Amigos." Respondieron los 3 al mismo tiempo.

" Se recuperará…Tiene un par de huesos astillados, una hemorragia interna pero tuvo suerte"

" ¿Suerte? ¿Esta seguro de saber que es esa palabra?" pregunto con sarcasmo Jeff

" Bueno, la primera aún está en coma."

" ¿La primera qué?"

" La primera víctima, es un niño de tu edad…Lo encontraron hace una semana. Mismo modus operandi, sólo que él está peor. Si no se despierta pronto... Alguien tiene que detener a este hombre."

" Alguien lo hará." Respondió fríamente Jeffrey, luego regreso a casa para tratar de entender lo que estaba pasando, luego su padre entro a su cuarto.

"¿Podemos hablar?"

"Creo que si, pero papá si es sobre las pesadillas yo…"

"Cuéntame todo y no quiero mentiras Jeffrey"

"papá no es nada, fue como estar viendo una película de terror, gente muerta, dracula, vampiros y todo eso"

" ¿Crees que sean visiones?"

"¿Visiones? Jaja seguro ahora soy un adivino del futuro ¿No?"

"Jeff no sabemos la capacidad de tus poderes, tal vez sean premoniciones del futuro, quiero decir tu has sentido el cambio de energía de este lugar ¿No?"

"Si, pero no creo que tenga nada que ver con estos tontos sueños y además creo que hay un caso mas importante que debemos arreglar"

A la mañana siguiente en la escuela, Jeffrey le conto a Giles todo lo que la chica del hospital le había dicho.

" Escucha, no le tengo miedo a esa cosa, si quiere pelea la va a tener"

"No tengo duda de eso, pero Jeff ese chico… Wendell tuvo una pesadilla y luego esta se volvió realidad"

"Eso es para asustarse, lo admito, pero si esa cosa tuviera el poder de hacer las pesadillas realidad ya lo hubiera hecho con toda la escuela ¿No crees?"

"Tal vez pero si hay una conexión, no suena como nada que haya visto antes..."

En eso Willow y Xander entraron por la puerta y el chico estaba en ropa interior.

" ¿Qué? Xander, ¿qué pasó con tu...?" pregunto Giles

" No lo sé. Estaba vestido hace un minuto esto debe ser un sueño una pesadilla, debo despertarme" dijo mientras se pellizcaba el brazo para darse cuenta que era realidad.

" Esto no puede estar pasando, Esto no puede..."

"Xander cálmate, no nos sirves si te pones histérico esto es solo el inicio esa cosa esta empezando a hacer realidad las pesadillas de todos, Dios esto se convertirá en un cementerio del terror si no lo detenemos, Giles investiga si…"

"No, no puedo"

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"No puedo leer nada Jeffrey"

" ¿Qué quieres decir? Sabes leer en tres idiomas."

" Cinco, de hecho, en un día normal, pero hoy no puedo encontrarles lógica a las palabras"

"Dios, ¿esta es tu pesadilla no? Ser un tonto"

"Creo que si"

"Ahora entiendo, nuestros sueños se hacen realidad bueno nuestras pesadillas"

" Creo que si"

"Genial esto es genial, ahora como sabremos quien fue la primera victima de esta cosa si Giles no sabe hacer nada"

"Jeff aquí esta¡" grito Willow señalando la primera pagina de un periódico viejo que Giles tenia sobre el escritorio.

" Billy Palmer, de 12, esta en Coma"

"Dios, yo he visto a este niño en uno de mis sueños"

"¿Estas seguro?" pregunto Giles

"Lo estoy, ¿Cuándo se publico esto?"

"El domingo, aquí dicen que lo hallaron el sábado después de un partido de Beisbol y su situación es critica"

"Pero yo no lo conozco, ¿como es posible que lo vea en mis sueños?"

" Bueno, está la proyección astral... la teoría que mientras uno duerme, uno tiene un cuerpo astral... que puede viajar a través del tiempo y el espacio, supongo qué Billy ha podido hacerlo"

"¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con nuestras pesadillas?"

" De algún modo, creo que Billy cruzó del mundo de pesadillas en el que está atrapado y trajo nuestras pesadillas con el" explico Giles

"Bien, este es el plan Tenemos que llegar con Billy algo me dice que el inicio esto de las pesadillas, Xander aun no entiendo por que estas en ropa interior pero vístete"

" Es una verdadera pesadilla."

" Sí, Xander, es tu pesadilla y debemos darnos prisa si no quieren que la mía se vuelva realidad, por que créanme que no querrán eso"

Entonces los 4 salieron de la biblioteca y se dieron cuenta de que todo ya era un caos, las pesadillas de todos se estaban cumpliendo, Cordelia estaba gorda, Buffy estaba con los cerebritos, de pronto los 4 se separaron y Jeffrey termino cara a cara con el otro niño.

" ¿Billy? ¿Eres Billy Palmer?"

" Soy Billy. ¿Por qué estás aquí?" pregunto el chico claramente desorientado.

" Algo malo te ocurrió después del partido."

" ¿Algo malo? No me acuerdo."

" ¿Recuerdas que jugabas al béisbol?"

" Sí… Juego en segunda base."

" ¿Eres el niño estrella no?"

" Así me llama él."

" ¿Quién?"

" El Hombre malo, el quiere matarme como lo hizo con esa chica"

" ¿Por qué quiere matarte, Billy?"

" Él está.."

" Está bien. Dime."

" ¡Él está aquí!" grito el niño señalando la espalda de Jeffrey donde un horrible monstruo salió de la pared y lo ataco, Jeff salió volando al otro lado del cuarto, se levanto y le regreso el golpe pero no tuvo efecto, a si que mejor corrió con Billy para esconderse, mientras tanto Giles, Xander y Willow iban notando la ausencia de Jeff.

"¿Dónde esta Jeffrey?" pregunto Giles

"Estaba aquí y luego se esfumo"

"Billy debió llevárselo, debemos hallarlos y será mas rápido nos separamos"

"Si mas rápido pero menos seguro" tartamudeo Xander pero nadie lo escucho pues el equipo ya no estaba, mientras tanto Jeffrey y Billy seguían corriendo.

" ¿Quién es él?"

" Él es el Hombre malo"

" Es muy fuerte. No puedo enfrentarlo pero mis amigos pueden ayudarnos debemos encontrarlos."

" Tenemos que escondernos."

" No, él nos encontrará, sigue corriendo" ordeno Jeff quien acababa de darse cuenta que la realidad ya estaba muy alterada pues la escuela parecía o tener fin lo que claramente debía ser la pesadilla de alguien, mientras tanto Willow también había entro en un salón y termino saliendo en un escenario.

" Damas y caballeros, tenemos el orgullo de presentar... a dos de los mejores cantantes del mundo, desde Florencia, Italia el magnífico Aldo Gianranco... y desde Sunnydale, California... la mejor soprano del mundo, ¡Willow Rosenberg!"

Al parecer la pesadilla de Willow era cantar opera frente a mucha gente y que esta le arrojara basura al escenario y su pesadilla se cumplió antes de que Xander lograra entrar y la sacara del sueño.

" ¿Estas bien Will?"

"Xander, si… nunca había estado tan feliz de verte, gracias"

En eso una risa malévola se escucho en eco por el lugar.

"Ho No, Will tenemos que irnos"

"¿Por que? ¿Cuál es tu pesadilla?" pregunto Willow mientras corrían

" ¿Recuerdas mi fiesta de los 6 años?"

" Ah, sí, cuando el payaso te persiguió y tú te asustaste tanto que..." en eso el payaso salto frente a ellos…" Hola amiguitos" dijo con su voz tenebrosa, Xander saco el valor que tenia en su corazón y se abalanzo a golpes contra el payaso.

" ¡Fuiste un payaso horrible! Tus globos como animales daban pena. ¡Todos saben hacer una jirafa!" grito y después de unos golpes el payaso desapareció,

" Me siento liberado." Susurro y luego Willow lo jalo de la mano para que volvieran a correr a buscar a Jeffrey quien mágicamente había ido a dar con Billy al cementerio y para hacerlo peor ahí ya era de noche.

" No veo al Hombre malo"

" ¿Qué es lo que le molesto tanto para que te hiciera daño?"

" Béisbol. Cuando pierdes, es malo."

" ¿Perdiste tu partido la semana pasada?"

" Fue mi culpa."

" ¿Por qué fue tu culpa?"

" No atrapé una bola que debí haber atrapado."

" ¿No atrapaste una bola y por eso perder el partido fue tu culpa? ¿Eres el único que juega? ¿No había otras ocho personas en tu equipo?"

" Él dijo que fue mi culpa."

" ¿Quién te lo dijo? ¿Te lastimó después del partido?" pregunto exasperadamente Jeffrey y en eso dracula salió de las sombras

"¿Alguien te ha dicho que preguntas demasiado?" dijo el vampiro con su voz ronca

"Dracula, esto no es real, no puedes estar aquí"

" Aún no entiendes, ¿verdad? Estoy aquí por que me temes y eso me hace mas fuerte"

"Billy corre" ordeno Jeff y el chico se hecho a correr nuevamente.

"Vamos elegido ¿A que le temes?" pregunto el vampiro mientras empujaba a Jeffrey a una tumba abierta, el chico cayo en un ataúd vacía y dracula lo cerro.

" ¿Qué te parece que te entierren vivo?"

" ¡No! ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Déjame salir! ¡Por favor¡ ¡Que alguien me ayude!" gritaba el chico desesperado pero nadie lo escuchaba, mientras tanto Giles se reunía con Xander y Willow en la salida de la escuela.

" ¿Encontraron a Jeffrey?"

"Tuvimos que cantar y pelear con un payaso, pero no lo encontramos" respondió Will

"Tenemos que hallarlo, las cosas están empeorando…En unas pocas horas, la realidad caerá completamente en el mundo de pesadillas."

" ¿Qué hacemos?"

" Tenemos que intentar despertar a Billy."

" No podemos irnos sin Jeffrey"

"Claro, ¿pero quién sabe dónde está?" pregunto Xander con sarcasmo

" Disculpen. ¿Cuándo pusieron un cementerio enfrente? ¿ Y cuándo se hizo de noche ahí?" pregunto Willow señalando el lugar e inmediatamente entraron.

" ¿De quién es esta pesadilla?"

" Es la mía. Fallé... en mi deber de protegerlos…Debí haber sido más cauteloso... debí tomar más tiempo para entrenarlos. Pero Uds. Eran tan talentosos... y el mal era tan grande." Se lamento Giles dejándose caer de rodillas ante una tumba de la cual una mano salió y posteriormente todo su cuerpo y se trataba de Jeffrey.

"¿Jeffrey estas bien? Pero ¿Cómo has llegado ahí?"

"Demasiadas preguntas Giles, estoy bien por un segundo pensé que estaba muerto" respondió mientras se quitaba el polvo de su ropa, luego volteo a ver a sus amigos quien lo miraron asustados…

"Jeffrey, tu cara" tartamudeo Willow y el chico se tentó con las manos y descubrió que sus facciones habían cambiado por las de un vampiro.

" Ay, Dios…No me miren"

" Nunca me dijiste que soñabas en que te convertirías en un vampiro." Reclamo Giles.

" Esto no es un sueño."

" No. Pero hay una posibilidad de que podamos hacerlo desaparecer. Todo esto viene de Billy. Si logramos despertarlo... creo que las pesadillas se detendrán

y la realidad volverá a su lugar. Pero debemos hacerlo ahora y necesito que guardes la calma para poder ayudarnos. ¿Puedes hacer eso Jeff?"

" Sí, creo que sí."

" Gracias."

"Pero ¿como llegaremos al hospital con todo el pueblo a si?"

"Fácil, por eso puerta" respondió Jeffrey señalando una puerta que decía hospital, entonces corrieron hacia ella y entraron llegado al hospital en segundos.

" ¿Estás seguro que todo retrocederá cuando él se despierte?"

" Absolutamente."

" ¿Cómo despertamos a Billy? ¿Y si no podemos?" pregunto histéricamente Willow

" Willow, cállate. Doctor, ¿el niño Billy aún está aquí?" le pregunto Giles a un doctor que estaba de espaldas y cuando volteo a mirarlo, no tenia manos y se hecho a correr gritando como loco.

" ¿Ahora qué?" pregunto Jeffrey.

"Debamos hallarlo nosotros mismos"

"O tal vez debemos seguirlo, vamos" exclamo Jeffrey quien había visto a Billy al final del pasillo y se hecho a correr para alcanzarlo, entrando a la habitación donde estaba internado.

" Billy, tienes que despertarte." Ordeno Giles

"No, ya se lo dije a el, no puedo…Tengo que esconderme."

" ¿Por qué? ¿De qué?"

" De él." Dijo señalando al monstruo que caminaba por el pasillo

"Jeffrey ¿Qué hacemos?" pregunto Willow asustada

" Sea lo que sea, mejor que sea pronto."

"¿Qué vas a hacer?" pregunto Giles pero Jeff no le hizo caso y salió de la habitación

"Hey feo, que suerte que viniste…Verás, tengo un día realmente malo y tu realmente das miedo pero te diré algo. Hay cosas mucho más espantosas que tú y yo soy una de ellas." Grito el niño convirtiendo su cara en la de vampiro y rompiéndole el cuello al sujeto.

" ¿Está muerto?"

" Ven aquí, Billy."

" Yo no..."

" Tú tienes que hacer el resto, ven"

El chico se acerco con cuidado y entonces el y Jeffrey le quitaron la mascara que traía puesta el monstruo y entonces una luz salió de el y todo regreso a la normalidad, Billy despertó de la cama desorientado.

" Tuve el sueño más extraño. Tú estabas en él y tú..." dijo al ver a los chicos y a Giles en la habitación, cuando estaban por responder un hombre entro.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" pregunto

"Somos amigos de Billy ¿Y usted quien es?" pregunto Jeff

" Soy el entrenador de su Liga Infantil, e venido todos los días con la esperanza de que el despertara ¿Cómo esta?"

" Está despierto."

" ¿Cómo paso esto?" pregunto e hombre preocupado lo que hizo a Jeffrey entender todo.

" Ud. lo culpó por perder el partido... así que lo alcanzó y luego le pego ¿no?"

" ¿De qué hablas mocoso insolente?" pregunto con ira apunto de perder el control sobre Jeffrey, en eso Billy susurro desde atrás.

" Dijo que era mi culpa que perdimos. No fue mi culpa… Hay otros ocho jugadores en el equipo"

"Maldito mocoso, debí haber acabado contigo" advirtió y entonces Xander lo sujeto y Giles llamo a seguridad para que lo arrestaran, luego todos volvieron a la biblioteca.

" Bien hecho chicos." Dijo Giles

" No puedo creer que un entrenador de una liga infantil pueda hacer algo así."

" Obviamente, no has jugado en una liga infantil Willow, Me sorprende que no fue uno de los padres, aun a si me alegra que esté tras las rejas donde debe estar."

" Fue muy heroico, Xander, que lo agarraras y todo eso." Exclamo Willow

" Sólo hice lo que cualquier otro habría hecho, pero s i quieres llamarlo "heroico"...

Dijo con sarcasmo y entonces todos rieron felices de haber terminado con otro caso.


	11. La Resurreccion de Dracula Pt1

El gran día llego y Leo dio una pequeña pero agradable inauguración de su tienda de antigüedades, los amigos de Jeff y Giles asistieron para demostrarle su apoyo, sin embargo Jeffrey estaba solo bebiendo una soda, hasta que su padre se acerco.

"¿Te estas divirtiendo cariño?"

"Ho si Papá, esto es mejor de lo que pensé, estoy feliz de que por fin tengas la tienda, se cuanto trabajaste por esto."

"Gracias, bebe pero ¿Por qué no estas con tus amigos?"

"Están entretenidos revisando las cosas yo ya las he visto todas…"

"Bien, entonces ven conmigo es hora de que diga unas pequeñas palabras"

"Hem claro"

Entonces Leo lo condujo de la mano a la entrada de la tienda donde llamo la atención de la gente para poder hablar.

"Quiero agradecerles que estén aquí, es un día muy especial para mi pues he logrado la meta de toda mi vida, crear esta tienda muchas gracias por estar aquí y en especial gracias a mi Hijo Jeffrey por haberme inspirado a llegar tan lejos, te amo hijo" dijo con entusiasmo y entonces todos aplaudieron y Jeff corrió a abrazar a su padre, en eso una risa sínica se escucho con eco y todos voltearon a mirar a un extraño hombre que estaba en la puerta.

"Bravo, ustedes son una familia muy bonita pero son realmente estúpidos."

" ¿Quién eres tu?" pregunto Leo

"Papá, el es dracula"

"Bien dicho Elegido, veo que no me has olvidado"

"¿Cómo podría? Una cara tan fea como la tuya no se ve todos los días."

"¿Qué quieres aquí?" pregunto Leo muy molesto.

"Vine a saludar"

"Bien pues lárgate, no tienes derecho a estar aquí"

"Cuidado Elegido, papi esta enojado"

"Lárgate" pronuncio con fuerza y odio Leo

"Bien lo hare pero no será por mucho, este pueblo será mío y ustedes muertos estarán jaja" dijo mientras se convertía en murciélago y se iba volando, la gente que estaba en la tienda salió corriendo de miedo, y solo se quedaron los amigos de Jeff, Leo los llevo a su casa donde tuvieron una pequeña reunión.

"A si que el es Dracula ¿He?"

"Te dije que era un lunático, siempre dice alguna amenaza y luego desaparece"

"Pero esta vez es diferente Jeffrey, según lo que e investigado, el próximo solsticio será mañana y algo profético pasara pero no e encontrado la profecía. "

"Pues sigamos investigando Giles… algo me dice que Dracula esta planeando algo en contra de nosotros."

A la mañana siguiente Leo dejo a Jeffrey en la escuela y se dirigió a la biblioteca para hablar con Giles.

"Hola, Leo"

"Hola Giles, ¿as encontrado algo nuevo?"

"Por desgracia no, mis libros no están resultando nada útiles últimamente"

"Sabes he estado pensando que debemos estar preparados para todo, Dracula podría estar planeando algo contra los chicos"

" ¿A que te refieres?"

"¿Alguna vez habías visto a un vampiro amenazar frente a tanta gente?"

"No"

"Ese es mi punto, algo realmente malo debe estar pasando para que el hiciera algo como eso."

"Tal vez, pero ¿Qué es lo que propones?"

"Debemos hablar con los chicos, armarlos, prepararlos…"

"Suena bien"

Mientras tanto a las afueras del pueblo Dracula, continuaba reuniendo a sus seguidores.

"Ha llegado la hora, hijos míos esta noche terminaremos con los obstáculos"

"Mi señor, ¿cree que estemos listos?"

"Por supuesto que lo están, cuando el sol caiga salgan a las calles y acaben con todo lo que se interponga en su camino, terminen con el elegido y sus amigos"

"Si" gritaron todos los vampiros a coro, era un ejerció de no mas de 40 hombres pero todos ellos eran muy poderosos.

Mas tarde, las clases terminaron y Giles y Leo reunieron a todos los chicos en la biblioteca..

"¿Pueden explicarme por que estoy aquí?" pregunto Cordelia con desanimo

"Has sido parte de esto en mas de 2 ocasiones"

"Si pero por que me secuestraron, no veo por que debo estar con estos perdedores"

"Cordelia, si quieres salir viva de esto será mejor que te sientes y te calles" dijo Leo dejándola callada, ella hizo lo que el le dijo.

"Bien ¿Son todos?"

"Todos, papá"

"Bien chicos, los llamamos por que creemos que Dracula atacara muy pronto por lo que debemos estar listos, para todo"

"¿Listos?"

"Si Jeff, hemos preparado una bola para cada uno y esta contiene una cruz, agua bendita y una estaca, todos deben tenerla" dijo Leo mientras les daba una bolsa a cada uno-

"¿Crees que eso funcione papá?"

"Dracula es un vampiro, a si que debe de servir"

"Si, pero no sabemos nada de el, al menos yo no e peleado con el"

"Ni lo harás"

"¿Que? papá…"

"Este vampiro es diferente, te sobrepasa en fuerza es notorio a la vista, es por lo que yo me encargare de el"

"Bien"

"No se preocupen chicos, e encargado un libro que nos ayudara a saber mas de Dracula, llegara mañana por la noche"

" ¿Puedo irme?" pregunto Cordelia y Giles solo asintió con la cabeza, entonces todos salieron de la escuela y se sorprendieron de ver a muchos vampiros caminando hacia haya.

"Hoho hay dios.. Hay dios esto es malo" dijo Willow desesperada.

"A mi auto, todos ahora" ordeno Leo y entonces todos corrieron y entraron al auto amontonados.

"Vamos a morir, vamos a morir"

"Cordelia, cállate ¡" gritaron todos al unisono y entonces Leo arranco de regreso a casa y en camino lograron observar un caos completo pu4s los vampiros estaban destruyendo todo lo que estuviera a su paso.

"Papá debe detenerlos" exclamo Jeff mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad pero Leo no lo dejo.

"No Jeff, son demasiados, no tenemos armas… te matarían en un segundo, debeos hacer un plan"

"Pero…"

"No esta a discusión hijo"

Para cuando llegaron a casa de Jeff los chicos tomaron el teléfono y les avisaron a sus familias que estaban bien y les advirtieron la situación, Leo formulo un plan con Giles.

"Jeffrey tenia razón podemos dejar a esas cosas tomar el control del pueblo, por eso Giles y yo iremos al pueblo a pelear contra ellos, mientras ustedes esperan a que amanezca"

"Papá yo voy con ustedes"

"No, no puedes aun que tienes poderes, no tienes la experiencia necesaria para pelear contra esas cosas"

"Pero ya lo he hecho antes"

"Si, pero eran uno o 2, ahora estamos hablando de casi 50 vampiros"

"Tu papá tiene razón Jeff, además no sabemos si dracula esta planeando algo"

"Pero ¿y si los matan?"

"No lo harán hijo, estaremos bien ya hemos hecho esto ¿verdad Giles?"

"Si, si ni hablar"

Entonces Leo le dio un abrazo rápido a Jeff y unos minutos mas tarde el y Giles salieron a la calles con algunas armas para pelear, dejando a los chicos solos.

"No te preocupes Jeff, ellos estarán bien" dijo Willow

"Lo se, son los mejores cazadores que he conocido, de hecho los únicos"

"¿Qué haremos mientras esperamos?" pregunto Cordelia.

"Debemos cerrar todas las puertas y apagar las luces de la calle, no debemos llamar la atención de los vampiros"

"Buen plan" respondió Chris y entonces apagaron todas las luces y cerraron puertas y ventanas, después se encerraron en el ático.

"Bien hecho chicos, ahora solo hay que esperar a que se me ocurra un plan"

" ¿Creí que esperábamos el amanecer?" pregunto Willow

"A si también, pero espero tener un plan antes de que pase eso, no quiero perderme de la acción" Respondió perspicazmente, mientras tanto Leo y Giles asesinaron a 5 vampiros fácilmente y se fueron al centro de la ciudad donde seguramente estaban reunidos la mayoría de ellos.

" ¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto?" pregunto Giles

"Giles, no tenemos opción debemos salvar al pueblo, eso es lo que hacemos"

Giles solo asintió con la cabeza y entonces los 2 hombres se pusieron delante de la jauría de vampiros salvajes.

"Oigan, ¿Interrumpimos su pequeña fiesta?" pregunto Leo con sarcasmo,

"Vaya que tenemos aquí, 2 humanos"

"Si, pero también somos cazadores" respondió Giles mientras le lanzaba una flecha con la ballesta en el corazón y asesinaba al vampiro, entonces los otros vampiros se abalanzaron a atacarlos, eran cerca de 27 eran muy fuertes, lograron asesinar a algunos hasta que fueron sometidos y cuando estaban por ser devorados una voz se escucho.

"No los asesinen, son el padre y el mentor del Elegido"

Leo quedo sorprendido por lo que acaba de pasar y entonces observo a Dracula acercase a el.

"Nos volvemos a ver" exclamo con una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro, después de eso los vampiros tomaron a Leo y a Giles y se los llevaron de ahí, mientras tanto en casa Jeffrey ya tenia un plan.

"Bien, es hora de irnos" dijo mientras se ponía su abrigo

" ¿Que? ¿A donde?" pregunto Willow.

"Al pueblo, debemos ayudar a papá y a Giles"

"Pero les prometiste que esperarías a que regresaran"

"Si bueno soy un niño malo… Pero se que nos necesitan, chicos los últimos 3 meses han sido una pesadilla para nosotros pero aun a si siempre hemos estado juntos y hemos acabado con todas esas criaturas, no veo cual es la diferencia de esto"

"El tiene razón… Yo voy con el ¿Quién nos sigue?" exclamo Chris mientras se levantaba del suelo, entonces todos votaron a favor incluso Cordelia de mala gana acepto ir con ellos, a si que tomaron del baúl del sótano las armas de Leo y sobretodo tomaron las bolsas que les habían dado en la tarde, luego salieron de la casa, caminaron un par de cuadras y no encontraron nada ni vampiros ni gente por que se habían escondido en sus casas.

"Creo que deberíamos separarnos" dijo Chris

"Buen plan, Buffy, Cordelia y Xander vayan al grill y Chris y Willow vengan conmigo iremos al centro del pueblo"

"De acuerdo" dijo Xander, entonces cada quien tomo el rumbo indicado, seguían sin señales de vampiros parecía que algo los había hecho huir pues la mayoría de la ciudad era un desastre, cuando Jeff y sus amigos llegaron al centro se sorprendieron al encontrar la ballesta de Giles tirada en el suelo.

"Dios, esa cosa era de Giles"

"Definitivamente estuvieron aquí" exclamo Jeffrey señalando los cadáveres de los vampiros en el suelo del lugar.

"Chicos no les a parecido muy raro que no haya ningún vampiro, quiero decir fuera de esos cadáveres no hay ninguna señal de esas cosas, ni de Leo y Giles"

" ¿Qué estas pensando Willow?"

"Que quizás se lo hayan llevado, pues la ballesta de Giles esta aquí y piénsenlo Dracula no puede matarlos, no realmente si quiere llegar a ti Jeffrey."

"Tal vez tengas razón, Dracula debe de haberlos capturado, pero ¿A dónde los llevaría?" pregunto Chris.

"La ultima vez que vimos a Dracula, estaba sucio, lleno de polvo como si estuviera viviendo en…"

"La mina abandonada" respondieron los 3 al mismo tiempo y salieron corriendo para haya, mientras tanto en el Grill, Xander, Buffy y Cordelia se había cruzado con un par de vampiros.

"¿No deberían estar en casa niñitos tontos?" pregunto una vieja vampira conocida, Darla la misma que había matado a Jesse.

"y Ustedes en sus tumbas ¿No?" pregunto Xander con sarcasmo

"Espera, yo te conozco… Eres uno de los tontos amigos del elegido, jajajaja"

"Tu eres la vampira que mato a Jesse"

"a vaya a si que a si se llamaba ¿he? Jaja fue un error que vinieran aquí ahora por fin terminare lo que empecé contigo niñito"

"No estas tan segura"

Entonces Xander y ella comenzaron pelear y Buffy y Cordelia corrieron para distraer al otro vampiro, quien comenzó a perseguirlas hasta que Cordy le lanzo el agua bendita y Buffy cayo del techo y le clavo la estaca, luego regresaron a ayudar a Xander y lograron someter a la vampira para obtener información.

"¿Dónde esta dracula?" pregunto Xander y al no haber respuesta le lanzo un poco del agua bendita para torturarla y a si lo hizo varias veces hasta que comenzó a hablar.

"Esta en la vieja mina, el quiere que vayan todos ustedes para asesinarlos"

"Bien, ¿podemos matarla?" pregunto Cordy con sarcasmo

"Claro, háganlo" dijo Xander

"¿Que? No hazlo tu Xander"

"Cordelia vamos mátala ya…"

Los chicos se pusieron a discutir y Darla aprovecho para golpearlos y escapar del lugar.

"Genial, Xander se ha escapado por tu culpa"

"¿Mi culpa? Es la tuya Cordelia si la hubieras matado desde un inicio nada de esto hubiera pasado, eres una tonta…"

"Hey chicos, basta debemos aviarle a Jeffrey lo de la mina" exclamo Buffy y en eso la voz de Jeffrey se escucho.

"Lo se Buffy"

"Jeffrey, ¿Qué hacen aqui?"

"Venimos a avisarles lo de la mina, pero veo que ya lo saben"

" ¿Y? ¿Cuál es el plan?" pregunto Xander

"Faltan 4 horas para el amanecer, debemos ir y rescatar a Giles y a mi padre"

"No lo se Jeffrey, una vampira nos dijo que dracula nos quiere ahí para matarnos, ellos nos superan en numero y nosotros no tenemos poderes como tu"

"Es una broma ¿Verdad? Chicos no pueden rendirse ahora, si tal vez ellos sean mas que nosotros pero eso nunca nos ha detenido, por favor necesito que me ayuden a rescatar a mi papá, a si que… que dicen, ¿vienen conmigo?" pregunto Jeffrey, los chicos se miraron unos a otros por unos segundos pensando en su respuesta y al final todos unieron sus manos en el centro y se fueron a buscar a Dracula, Cordelia los llevo en auto hasta la mina, cuando llegaron ahí 3 de los vampiros estaban custodiando la entrada. Por lo que Chris y Buffy se quedaron a pelear con ellos, permitiéndoles a si el acceso a los demás a la mina, cuando los chicos entraron fueron capturados por los pocos vampiros que quedaban, excepto Jeffrey quien corrió y quedo cara a cara con Dracula.

"Te esperaba"

"Oh si, escuche que tenias una fiesta"

Dracula Se levanto y rodeo al chico lentamente mientras le susurraba al oído

"No tenemos por que ser enemigos, tu y yo somos iguales criaturas de la oscuridad, únete a mi y juntos acabaremos con este mundo" entonces ambos se miraron fijamente y Jeff cayo en una especie de trance, luego Dracula lo mordió,

_**Continuara…**_

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""

""


	12. La Resurreccion de Dracula Pt2

Al sentir la sangre de Jeff correr por sus venas Dracula lo soltó, pues algo su sangre no estaba bien, Jeff salió del transe e intento golpear al vampiro pero este lo tomo de la mano.

"Eres increíblemente poderoso" le dijo el vampiro

"Si bueno todos me dicen eso"

"jjaja niño tonto ni siquiera sabes lo que eres, ni de donde bienes ¿o si?"

"No ¿y tu que sabes?"

"Pregúntale a tu padre lo que le paso a tu madre hace años"

"Suéltame"

Entonces el vampiro golpeo al chico lanzándolo por los aires, el no pudo defenderse y cayo estrepitosamente en el suelo, Dracula volvió a acercarse a el

"Unete a mi"

"Nunca lo haría, prefiero morir antes"

"Probablemente lo haras" dijo el vampiro volviendo a golpear al chico, el también intento golpear pero no pudo hacerlo, en eso otro vampiro entro interrumpiendo la pelea.

"Señor, tenemos a los intrusos"

"Muy bien, póngalos con el resto iré en un momento" ordeno Dracula tomando a Jeffrey por el cuello y llevándolo con el,

"Vaya…vaya que tenemos por aquí, a los queridos amigos del elegido" dijo Dracula acercándose a los chicos que estaban sometidos junto a Giles y Leo quien al ver a su hijo sangrando grito

"Sueltalo, nos tienes a nosotros que mas quieres"

"Ustedes no son nada para mi, la única razón por la que siguen con vida es por que quiero que el los vea morir"

"Papá lo siento" susurro Jeff entre sollozos, Leo miro compasivamente tratando de encontrar un plan que lo ayudara a salvar a todos,

"Entonces Elegido ¿Qué vas a hacer?" pregunto Dracula.

"Bien, me iré contigo pero deja que ellos se vayan"

"JEFFREY NO" grito Leo y entonces un vampiro lo golpeo para que se callara.

"Es lo mejor para todos mi querido niño" dijo Dracula envolviendo a Jeff en su capa.

"MATENLOS" ordeno Dracula mientras desaparecía con Jeffrey en los brazos, entonces los vampiros intentaron asesinar a los chicos pero leo con toda la furia que tenia guardada logro matarlos a todos, claro algunos huyeron.

"¿Están bien?" pregunto Leo y los chicos asintieron con la cabeza pues todos estaban muy asustados por lo que había pasado.

"Tiene a Jeffrey, ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?" pregunto Willow

"Nada los llevare a sus casas y luego yo lo buscare" dijo Leo totalmente alterado

"Leo no se si eso sea lo mejor yo…" trato de decir Giles pero Leo lo interrumpió

"No Giles, el es mi hijo y voy a hacer lo que sea para traerlo de vuelta" dijo el hombre muy enojad sujetando a Giles por la camisa, aun que al ver el rostro asustado de los chicos se calmo un poco.

"Entonces… ¿Qué sugieren que hagamos?"

"El libro que encargue sobre Dracula ya debe estar en la biblioteca, sugiero ir, investigar un poco y después buscarlos, pero eso llevara tiempo"

"Ho podemos hacer las 2 cosas al mismo tiempo" dijo Willow

"No quiero que se involucren en esto, esto no es su pelea" dijo Leo

"Lo es, Jeffrey nos a salvado a todos nosotros en mas de una ocasión, lo menos que podemos hacer es devolverle el favor, por favor señor benson" dijo Chris con el respaldo de todos los demás, Leo lo pensó por unos segundos tratando de dejar su angustia de padre para poder hacerlo, entonces hablo.

"Esta bien, se cuanto quieren a mi hijo y realmente necesitamos toda la ayuda que podemos tener" Leo les dijo y en ese momento la Luz del sol cayo sobre ellos,

"Ya amanecido" afirmo Giles,

"Bien, no perdamos mas tiempo a trabajar" ordeno Leo, entonces el equipo se dividió en 2 Willow, Cordelia y Buffy ayudaron a Giles a buscar información en sus libros mientras que Xander y Chris fueron con Leo a recorrer los cementerios en búsqueda de una pista de Jeff o Dracula pero no hallaron nada ya que Dracula había abierto una especie de puerta secreta a su castillo y seguía confundiendo a Jeff con cosas del pasado.

"¿Conoces tu leyenda?" pregunto el vampiro

"No"

"Eso pensé…Quiero decir que padre le diría la verdad de su maldito nacimiento a su hijo jaja"

"Si vas a contarme, cuéntamelo todo y no en partes" exigió Jeff

"No lo hare, prefiero que mueras sin saber tu verdadero origen"

Algunas horas mas pasaron y Giles logro hacer un impactante descubrimiento en un pasaje oculto del libro, que decía lo siguiente.

"_**Dracula se levantara cuando el Elegido este listo para su destino, el lo reconocerá como su igual sin embargo solo uno de los 2 vivirá y el que lo haga descubrirá su verdadero poder" **_

" ¿Eso que significa?" pregunto Cordelia que al igual que la mayoría no entendía nada, Leo pensó unos durante unos minutos mientras ataba todos los cabos sueltos.

"Es una prueba susurro"

" ¿Disculpa puedes explicarme?" pregunto Giles

"Si, una prueba aquí dice que dracula resurgiría cuando Jeffrey estuviera listo para conocer su destino, ambos tienen el mismo poder oculto pero si Jeff lo mata lograra liberar toda esa fuerza" explico Leo.

"Genial pero ¿Cómo matamos a dracula?" pregunto Cordelia.

"Según este libro Dracula es inmortal, por lo que hace siglos fue encerrado por un ángel en un lugar llamado…. El purgatorio" explico Willow.

"¿El purgatorio? ¿El de la biblia?" pregunto Buffy y entonces Giles corrió por otro libro y rápidamente busco una hoja.

"Según mi investigación la biblia se equivoca mas de lo que acierta, según esto el purgatorio es una especie de prisión para las criaturas sobrenaturales"

"Siempre supe que la biblia era un engaño" susurro Xander y algunos lo miraron con incredulidad,

" ¿Cómo podemos abrir la puerta de nuevo?" pregunto Leo

"Bueno tenia otro libro pero hace un tiempo me fue robado, lo único que recuerdo es que necesitamos sangre de alguien puro" dijo Giles quien había estado hojeando su libro.

"Bien, ahora la cosa es encontrar a Jeffrey" agrego Giles y en eso un viejo conocido apareció en la puerta de la biblioteca.

"Yo puedo hacerlo" grito Angel, el vampiro que meses atrás los había ayudado, todos lo miraron impactados.

"¿Quién eres tu?" pregunto Leo

"El es Angel, es un viejo conocido nuestro" explico Giles

"Bien si tu lo conoces esta bien, pero no veo como podrías encontrar a mi hijo"

"Olfateándolo, es obvio"

Entonces Ángel olfateo el rastro de Jeffrey y llego a un callejón sin salida.

"No hay nada aquí, tu olfato debe estar descompuesto" dijo Xander

"No, el esta aquí siento su olor" respondió Angel agitando su mano, la cual desapareció, se volvió invisible o algo así.

"Un portal dimensional, fascinante creí que no existían" explico Giles y entonces todos cruzaron la puerta y terminaron dando en el castillo de dracula

" ¿Dónde estamos?" pregunto Willow.

"El templo de dracula, bueno la cultura popular lo llama el castillo de dracula"

"Tiene sentido el que Dracula trajera a Jeff aquí, pero la pregunta es ¿Por qué lo hizo?" explico Giles.

" ¿No lo han descubierto todavía?, la leyenda dice que Dracula fue encerrado en el purgatorio junto a todos sus seguidores, cuando la cosecha llego los vampiros usaron la sangre de Jeff para abrir el portal y liberar a Dracula ahora el quiere hacer lo mismo para liberar a sus seguidores" explico ángel.

"A si que necesita la sangre de Jeff para abrir el portal"

"Mas que su sangre, Dracula necesita asesinarlo esta vez, solo a si traerá de regreso a todos sus sirvientes"

"No voy a permitir que mate a mi hijo" grito Leo con furia

"Me gustaría poder ayudar pero solo los leales a dracula pueden entrar ahí, me temo que tengo que irme"

"Esta bien ya hiciste demasiado, Gracias" dijo Leo y entonces todos corrieron hacia el castillo, donde Dracula seguía hablando con Jeffrey.

"Es casi la hora"

"¿Para que? ¿Vas a darme de cenar?" pregunto Jeff con ironía

"Tus bromas son de mal gusto elegido,"

"Si bueno tu ropa también lo es amigo"

Entonces Dracula se inclino hacia Jeffrey

"Esta noche vas a liberar a mis sirvientes"

"Pospuesto que no are eso"

"No tienes opción, voy a derramar tu sangre hasta que te mueras y entonces ellos regresaran y juntos destruiremos el mundo"

"No voy a dejar que hagas eso"

"Vas a estar muerto para entonces"

Entonces el día se volvió noche en tan solo un segundo, al parecer el tiempo en ese lugar era diferente a todo.

"Comienza el espectáculo" dijo Dracula con una sonrisa y entonces sujeto a Jeffrey con fuerza y comenzó a caminar, el niño intento huir pero Dracula lo golpeo dejándolo algo aturdido.

Mientras tanto los chicos estaban por entrar al castillo.

" ¿Ultimas palabras?" pregunto Xander

"Vamos a terminar con esto" respondió Leo y entonces entro al castillo seguido por los chicos, corrieron rápidamente y cuando llegaron al salón principal del castillo lograron encontrarse cara a cara con Dracula.

"Suelta a mi hijo" grito Leo

"¿Tu hijo? Jaja no lo veo por aquí" se burlo Dracula pues al parecer sabia de los verdaderos orígenes de Jeff, entonces Leo corrió a golpearlo pero el vampiro lo lanzo por los aires.

" ¿Eso es todo?" pregunto con sarcasmo y entonces Giles le dispara con una ballesta cerca del corazón, Dracula se quito la flecha y camino molesto hacia Giles quien corrió para distraerlo en lo que Leo desataba a su hijo y lo abrazaba.

" ¿Estas bien bebe?"

"Lo estoy papi, no me hizo nada" dijo el niño mientras derramaba un par de lagrimas y entonces Leo volvió a abrazarlo, en eso momento se escucho un grito de Willow.

"XANDER CUIDADO ¡" grito como loca al ver que el vampiro estaba sujetando a su amigo, entonces Leo corrió en su ayuda y logro quitarle a Dracula de encima.

" ¿Quieres pelear? Pues hazlo conmigo" grito

"Por supuesto que si, pero no crearan que estoy solo ¿Verdad?" les pregunto con ironía y entonces algunos vampiros salieron de las sombras.

"Bien son solo 2, podemos con ellos" dijo Chris y en ese momento un vampiro mas apareció detrás de Jeffrey y logro derramar unas gotas de su sangre en el suelo, todo fue tan rápido que nadie pudo reaccionar a lo que venia, Dracula dijo unas palabras rápidamente y entonces una especie de puerta comenzó a abrirse.

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunto Willow.

"Debe tratarse de la puerta al purgatorio, vamos tenemos que aprovechar para enviar a Dracula de regreso" explico Giles y entonces Leo corrió a atacar a Dracula y los chicos se fueron contra los vampiros, Jeff se puso a pelear contra el vampiro que le había sacado sangre.

"Vas a lamentar haber hecho eso"

"Como digas niñito rudo" le dijo el vampiro, entonces Jeff le dio un par de golpes mas y lo estaco en el corazón, luego corrió a ayudar a su papa en la pelea contra dracula.

"Jeffrey, vete" le ordeno su padre pero el chico no le hizo caso e intento golpear a Dracula pero este logro esquivarlo y tomarlo por el cuello.

"Vaya esperaba mejor de ti" le dijo mientras lo arrojaba al suelo, Jeff cao estrepitosamente y siguió observan a su padre y sus amigos pelear contra los vampiros, la puerta del purgatorio estaba abriéndose, el se sentía culpable pero había solo una opción, corrió rápidamente a ayudar a sus amigos y asesino a los 2 vampiros después les indico con una seña a Dracula, entonces los chicos fueron a ayudar a Leo y rodearon al vampiro.

"Vaya, vaya todos están aquí, que bien a si podre matarlos a todos de una vez"

"No estés tan seguro, BUFFY AHORA ¡" grito Jeff y entonces Buffy le lanzo una estaca al vampiro por la espalda, Dracula quiso atacarla pero Chris y Xander lo golpearon, seguidos por mas estacas lanzadas por Willow, Cordy y Giles… Leo estaba tirado en el suelo y logro derribar al vampiro con un golpe, eso desato su furia se convirtió en murciélago y fue directo tras Jeffrey, ambos tuvieron una pequeña pelea y cuando el vampiro estaba por apuñalar al niño, Leo corrió y logro empujarlo a la puerta que llevaba al purgatorio, Dracula gritaba como loco y entonces la puerta se cerro, todos quedaron impactados, Leo corrió a abrazar a Jeffrey

"¿Estas bien hijo?"

"Si papá y ¿Ahora que haremos?" pregunto el niño confundido,

"Vamos a casa" ordeno Leo y entonces todos regresaron por el portal a Mistyc Falls, Leo llevo a Jeffrey a casa el niño estaba diferente y cuando se ducho por fin hablo su pesar.

"papá ¿puedo preguntarte algo?"

"Si hijo lo que quieras"

"¿Qué… fue lo que le paso a mamá cuando yo naci?" pregunto el niño con la voz entrecortada, Leo se quedo impactado por esa pregunta pues nunca pensó escucharla de el, pensó por algunos segundos y respondió.

"Creo que es momento de que sepas la verdad" le dijo mientras cerraba la puerta del cuarto y se quedaba con el.


End file.
